A Bela e o Caçador
by Mache-chin
Summary: A Rua das Rosas é famosa por seu condomínio luxuoso e Katrina Karita é a bela loira residente da casa 202, a mais desejada solteira dos puros olhos azuis que resguarda sua inocência do mundo fora desses portões. Mas a chegada de Korapaika Kuruta pode alterar toda a vida com a qual ela está acostumada e acredita ser verdadeira.
1. Garoto Encontra Garota

**1: Hunter x Hunter não me pertence.**

**2: Esta fanfic contém spoilers do anime/mangá e do filme Phantom Rouge. Ela é uma continuação alternativa que se passa após a saga de York Shin.**

**3: Katrina, Kelly, Gene, Liana, o grupo Sedie Havre, a tribo Karita e as famílias Nikoro e Dilatam são de minha autoria.**

**4: Os títulos dos capítulos são nomes de livros, histórias curtas ou poesias. Vale a pena pesquisar!**

**Cap. 1**

**Garoto Encontra Garota**

_A Rua das Rosas é famosa por seu condomínio luxuoso, com muitas casinhas iguais que se iluminam quando bate a luz do sol. E embora elas sejam parecidas, nenhuma tem a mesma cor, a mesma caixa do correio, ou um morador tão jovem quanto aquela no fim da estrada pavimentada, virando à esquerda. Uma cerca-viva pequena cobre a área e protege o jardim de rosas, e apenas o canteiro de rosas mais lindas de todo condomínio, de qualquer um que se atreva a machuca-las._

_A casa é amarela, mas o telhado é branco e as janelas pintadas de verde. A porta de madeira, também branca, tem um sinal de rosa vermelha e o tapete na entrada dá as boas-vindas para que os visitantes se sintam em seu lar. As paredes internas são de um azul claro, mas o quarto da sua moradora é enfeitado com papéis de parede de sombras, sombras de borboletas guardando a beleza e a inocência da dona de uma escova carmesim sobre a penteadeira envernizada._

_E falando nela, lá está a bela loira residente do 202, Katrina Karita, a mais desejada solteira dos puros olhos azuis, saindo para regar seu jardim. O vento bate sobre seus longos cabelos e seu vestido rosa de algodão com busto azul, trazendo um sorriso ao macio rosto de bochechas rosadas. A pele alva é banhada pela luz do sol e os pés pequenos protegidos por finas sandálias caminham ao regador em cima da mesinha perto da janela direita. Lentamente, ela se curva e molha as rosas._

_As mangas caídas dão mais graça à moça na casa dos 19 e o laço azul-petróleo cai delicado à frente. O pequeno chapéu rosado tem outro laço, grande e branco, e suas compridas fitas prendem nos cabelos da jovem às vezes. A gargantilha preta com o pingente verde em y, como sempre, está no seu pescoço. É o pequeno presente que o seu primo lhe deu antes de se despedirem na cidade de York. E é indispensável comentar agora: o rapaz tem um enorme apresso por Katrina._

_Mas por enquanto isso não é o mais importante. O loiro atravessando os ladrilhos de pedras amarelas pela esquerda é quem nos interessa. Sua camisa de moletom preta e a calça jeans azul se encaixam com o clima frio do céu nublado de sábado na Rua das Rosas. Na sua mão direita um pequeno papel branco com um endereço. Ele olha para os lados e finalmente para de frente a casa 202, tirando a mão esquerda do bolso. Vasculha os arredores esticando o pescoço além do portão._

_- Olá? – a voz mansa soa no jardim – Tem alguém em casa?_

_- Sim. – responde a moradora ao levantar – Estou aqui._

_E de repente as próximas palavras planejadas pelo estranho loiro se comprimem com força na garganta, sendo esquecidas. Seu peito começa a chamuscar, gelando sua mente e provocando um nó no estômago que ele duvida ser de fome. Esta não é uma situação normal, afinal a dama a alguns passos de si parece perfeitamente simples, mas ainda assim nada comum. E, para Katrina, as mesmas reações ao olhar aquele estranho homem se assemelham com doces histórias de livros._

_- Você... – ele tenta mais uma vez – É a moradora daqui?_

_- Sim, sou Katrina. – ela abandona o regador onde estava e se aproxima do portão branco._

_- Eu sou Korapaika. É um prazer. – ambos sorriem – Vim do estrangeiro e cheguei ontem à cidade. Meu amigo, Leório, é casado com uma amiga sua, eu creio. Seu nome é Liana._

_- Oh sim! Leório. Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Como está?_

_- Bem. Começou a exercer medicina na Capital. – ele se desconcerta com o sorriso da jovem – Bom, é... Eu trabalhei como guarda-costas do milionário Nostrad, em York Shin, mas me demiti já faz um mês. – as pupilas dela dilatam – Decidi morar no interior por um tempo, para ver o desfile de primavera antes de retornar à cidade. A Liana me garantiu que você me receberia em sua casa, contudo, pelo visto, não parece estar sabendo de algo._

_- Ah, bem na certa ela deve ter me passado um e-mail, mas não costumo usar o computador._

_- Não usa? Meu Deus! Este é o interior do interior?!_

_- Oh não! Sou eu quem despensa a maior parte da tecnologia. Mas meu fogão não é a lenha! – a brincadeira desperta um sorriso sincero no rosto dele._

_- Você é engraçada. – Katrina engole por um momento, parecendo estranhar esse clima._

_- Obrigada. – pausa para mover uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha direita – Bem, eu não me importo de modo algum em deixar que fique. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando falou sobre seu antigo trabalho, afinal o senhor Light Nostrad é o chefe de uma poderosa família mafiosa._

_- Isso apenas por causa da sua filha, e ainda assim são submissos à família Ritz._

_- Tudo bem. – ela ri – É até bom saber que sou a organizadora do nosso desfile de primavera._

_- Verdade? Ora, então bati na porta certa. – ela dá uma risadinha meiga._

_- Um amigo da minha amiga é bem-vindo em minha casa. Por favor, entre._

_O recém-conhecido Korapaika aceita o convite e passa pelo portão quando ela abre. Os dois entram na casa, deslizando os sapatos no belo tapete de boas-vindas ornado, mas nada igual ao de Naim azul, branco e preto estendido no chão da sala para apoiar a mesinha de vidro central. Cada enfeite da casa se parece com uma peça artesanal feita a mão com muito carinho, portanto únicas, e ele não pode deixar de notar isso. Katrina o guia até o sofá cor de pele e oferece um café ou chá._

_Enquanto ela está na cozinha, o loiro aproveita a chance para vasculhar sua extensa coleção de livros na estante do canto. A residência quase parece uma biblioteca, pois há um amontoado de livros em cada cômodo. A varanda dos fundos é apenas na grama, com cadeiras e uma longa mesa de madeira encostadas que parecem de piquenique perto da cerca-viva, protegidas pelo guarda-sol no meio. Korapaika abre a porta de vidro corrediça e pisa no mato fofo e capinado de pés descalços._

_Katrina volta da cozinha carregando uma pequena bandeja com duas xícaras de chá e umas porções de bolinhos doces comprados no dia anterior, e não consegue ignorar a curiosidade ao ver o convidado de pé em seu quintal, com o rosto voltado para cima e de olhos fechados. Ela deixa os quitutes na mesinha e se aproxima silenciosamente, observando-o remexer as mãos nos bolsos do moletom. Seu jeans surrado, neste momento, é a única prova da sua vida na cidade grande._

_- Está gostando do clima frio? – ele desperta um pouco assustado, como se tivesse sido pego na cena do crime – Estamos no fim da primavera. Em setembro é ótimo sentir o vento._

_- Sim. – Korapaika sorri e volta o olhar para cima novamente, recebendo o exclusivo raio de luz do fim da manhã – Faz muito tempo que não sinto a grama debaixo dos pés. Era sempre puro concreto. – inevitavelmente, o olhar dela recai sobre os dedos dele, se dobrando em prazer – A sua casa é muito bonita. – eles voltam a se encarar – Tem peças clássicas realmente fascinantes. Seria um deleite para os olhos de qualquer negociante de arte. Você é colecionadora?_

_- Bem, eu tenho apresso pelas culturas de povos antigos e respeito às crenças encontradas a cada peça artesanal. É fantástico! Mas não sou uma frequentadora de leilões._

_- Graças a Deus! – ela sorri curiosa e ele corresponde com uma risada – É que passei tantos anos participando de leilões por causa do meu trabalho... Agora quero apenas descansar._

_- Está no lugar certo. O condomínio Beija-flor é o lugar mais calmo do interior._

_- Já percebi. Não sei bem se foram minhas roupas, mas quando cheguei as suas vizinhas me olharam com estranheza. E quase todas são morenas, então achei que fosse pelo meu cabelo._

_- Ah sim, sei como é. Os vizinhos são um tanto curiosos com pessoas novas no condomínio. Passei a mesma coisa quando me mudei. Felizmente todos já se acostumaram comigo. Não prefere sentar-se na sala? Trouxe alguns bolinhos com chá. Mas não tenho certeza se prefere café..._

_- Ah claro! Desculpe. Chá está bom. – ela o guia para o sofá, sentando na poltrona ao lado e servindo aos dois enquanto ignora o sutil olhar curioso do rapaz sobre si._

_- Então Korapaika, diga-me, como foi de viagem?_

_- O melhor é que já acabou. Passei um perrengue com as malas no aeroporto e precisei pedir a um amigo que cuidasse de trazê-las aqui. Tive de vir na frente para achar sua casa._

_- O condomínio não é difícil de localizar, mas um conjunto de casas semelhantes confunde._

_- Apenas a estrutura é parecida, porque as cores e os detalhes são exclusivos._

_- Justamente porque cada morador é exclusivo. Mas quem é seu amigo que trará as malas?_

_- Ele pode chamar mais atenção do que eu. Tem uma aparência um tanto incomum._

_- É um morador das proximidades? A cidade mais perto fica a, pelo menos, dez quilômetros do condomínio. Nós somos um tanto reclusos do resto do mundo._

_- Senritsu veio de York Shin junto comigo. Trabalhávamos juntos e ele se despois a passar o nosso tempo de descanso, até o começo do inverno, ao meu lado até seguirmos o próximo passo._

_- E qual seria? – ela toma um gole de chá e observa em silêncio a reflexão dele._

_- Voltando para York Shin o primeiro passo é comparecer ao leilão e depois veremos._

_- E por que querem ver este leilão? Pelo que sei é o maior e mais famoso do mundo, mas ele ocorre todo ano. Vão participar? – Korapaika nega com a cabeça._

_- Vamos apenas conferir algumas peças. Temos dinheiro suficiente agora para dar um lance se encontrarmos o que estamos procurando. – Katrina tem uma súbita vontade de perguntar qual seria a arte capaz de chamar sua atenção, mas se contem._

_- Bem... Seu amigo vem morar aqui também? – ele dá um risinho._

_- Não seria tão abusivo da sua boa hospitalidade e da gentileza de Liana em me encaminhar para você. – ela sorri envergonhada – Senritsu também não. Ele vai passar essas seis semanas na cidade e virá me visitar às vezes. Embora sejamos amigos, não somos tão próximos assim._

_- Entendo. – os dois passam um curto momento comendo os bolinhos até o jovem achar com os olhos um interessante retrato de Katrina cercada de pessoas parecidas com ela._

_- Que foto é essa? – a moça se dobra para olhar a bancada que sustenta a televisão._

_- Ah, é na minha tribo. – o rapaz de repente se levanta e ela o segue – Eu sou a descendente primogênita do clã Karita, que vive nas margens de um rio na Ilha Rosa Cercante, aquela reserva ambiental. Liana deve ter mencionado algo. É perto da Ilha da Baleia. Você conhece? – Korapaika nega com a cabeça, alisando o retrato com olhos petrificados sem perceber._

_- Nunca fui lá, mas tenho um amigo que mora na ilha._

_- Algum problema? Parece nervoso. – ele limpa o suor da testa e se afasta da fotografia._

_- Não é nada! É que... – o som de uma buzina desvia sua atenção e os dois saem – Senritsu._

_- Olá Korapaika. – o baixinho quase careca e de poucos dentes desce do táxi e o loiro o ajuda a retirar as malas do bagageiro para o motorista ir embora – Esta é uma casa realmente adorável. E eu presumo que a senhorita seja a moradora. – a loira abre um grande sorriso._

_- Eu mesma. Sou Katrina. – ele retira o chapéu em cumprimento._

_- Sou Senritsu, amigo do Korapaika. – os dois trocam um olhar e deixam a moça confusa – É um prazer conhece-la. – o homenzinho beija a mão dela._

_- Obrigada. Por favor, sinta-se a vontade. Vou preparar mais alguns bolinhos._

_- Eu fico grato. – ela entra antes e os outros voltam a se entreolhar – Ela é mesmo linda._

_- Eu sei. – o loiro suspira – Como prima do Kenan, as coisas podem ficar complicadas._

_- Mas afinal foi ele mesmo que nos pediu para tomar conta da jovem senhorita._

_- Ela é gentil demais. Com certeza deve ser muito inocente também. – Korapaika ri – Era o maior medo dele, essa falta de malícia... Então, vamos entrar? Ficará surpreso com as esculturas._


	2. Senhora

**Cap. 2**

**Senhora**

_Uma nova manhã nasce na Rua das Rosas. Porém, não é uma mera manhã. É o aniversário da jovem Katrina Karita, a moradora mais amada do condomínio Beija-flor. Em plenas seis horas do domingo, a campainha toca incessantemente a mando de um convidado exigente de atenção. A bela loira corre para atender, descendo a escada em espiral por dentro da parede, ao lado da alta e larga bancada da TV, mas se detêm ao ver uma sombra produzida pelos raios de sol do leste._

_Um riso envergonhado de mulher sugere à Katrina que Korapaika já conheceu Mench, sua vizinha de longa data. Quando ela surge por trás do ombro esquerdo do rapaz, a mulher amplia o sorriso e a moça imagina se a amiga não sabia que seus dentes já estavam bem à mostra._

_- Katrina, querida! Eu vim trazer uma tortinha de maçã. Eu mesma fiz. – a loira nota o seu presente nas mãos do colega e sorri de volta._

_- É claro. – Korapaika dá passagem para as duas se abraçarem – Muito obrigada Mench. Os biscoitos que você preparou no ano passado estavam divinos, então estou certa de que esta torta é mais um de seus fabulosos caprichos culinários._

_- Obviamente, apenas o melhor para minha amiga predileta!_

_- Você é um doce, mas não precisava se incomodar em vir tão cedo. Vai se atrasar._

_- Ora, não se preocupe! É "Culinária da Mench". Não pode começar sem a estrela principal, certo?! – as duas riem – Até mais fofa. Ah, adorei conhecer você Korapaika!_

_- O mesmo. – ele sorri e Mench se afasta acenando – Amiga antiga?_

_- Sim. – Katrina responde ao abaixar a mão depois de perder a vizinha de vista e entra – Ao primeiro sinal de uma nova vida no condomínio, Mench veio me trazer Brownies._

_- Que gentil. – ele fecha a porta e a segue para a cozinha, depositando a torta na mesa – E o que era aquela conversa sobre "Culinária da Mench"?_

_- Bem, por enquanto é um programa local, mas ela pretende ampliar a audiência._

_- Então ela é dona de um programa de culinária?_

_- Sim. – Katrina começa a vasculhar as gavetas da bancada da pia até encontrar uma faca – E Mench cozinha muito bem. Você vai ficar com água na boca!_

_- Veremos. – o loiro toma a faca das mãos dela e corta um pedaço da torta, levando-o para a boca e degustando devagar – Tem razão, é uma delícia._

_- Eu disse. – a donzela ri – Mas deixe-me provar meu presente agora. – ela toma o talher._

_- É um presente comum ou tem algum motivo em especial? Você citou biscoitos._

_- Bem... – Katrina sorri envergonhada e olha para a vasilha de vidro sobre a mesa – É o meu aniversário, então é provável que hoje você se incomode muito com a campainha._

_- Seu aniversário? Ah, meus parabéns. – a moça põe uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorri envergonhada – Poderia ter me avisado. Agora me sinto bobo._

_- Não, por favor, esqueça isso! Eu sinto muito por ter colocado você nessa situação._

_- Quis dizer que me sinto bobo porque não pude comprar um presente para você._

_- De qualquer forma, por favor, não se incomode! Eu devia ter avisado sobre o dia de hoje._

_- "O dia de hoje"? É **seu** dia, mas parece estar tratando tudo de uma forma banal._

_- Bem, eu não comemoro o meu aniversário. – ela suspira e se senta na cadeira próxima – A minha existência é um tanto desgraçada. Eu costumo atrair muitos problemas para as pessoas na minha roda de amizades. De certa forma, minhas amigas sabem disso e não se importam._

_- Que desgraças uma garota jovem, bonita e gentil pode atrair? – a moça ergue os olhos por breves segundos e explora o olhar fixo e sincero do loiro de pé a sua frente._

_- Se você ficará morando aqui por toda a primavera, acho justo que saiba mais sobre mim._

_- Não precisa me contar nada se não quiser. Você não é obrigada. – de repente Korapaika se encolhe e cobre a orelha direita com dor nos olhos._

_- Tudo bem? – Katrina se levanta e tenta alcançar a orelha dele, mas o rapaz recua._

_- Está sim, desculpe. Foi uma pontada, mas eu estou bem._

_- Tem certeza? Surgiram pequenas ruguinhas entre sua testa e o nariz. – ela ri._

_- Tenho sim, estou bem. – ele tenta suavizar a expressão e a loira acena._

_- Ok. Bom, eu vou guardar a torta antes que os gafanhotos tentem se aproveitar dela._

_- Eu tinha me esquecido de perguntar; no que você trabalha Katrina?_

_- Sou florista. Tenho uma lojinha de flores na cidade, "Flower Power"._

_- E não abrirá hoje? – os dois saem da cozinha, dão a volta na sala e passam para a sala de estar, se acomodando no sofá mais próximo da porta do quarto de hóspedes._

_- Tenho obrigações com o conselho do condomínio. As oito eu me encontrarei com todos na casa de Neon e discutiremos os últimos detalhes para o desfile de primavera._

_- Neon? Neon Nostrad? – as pupilas dele se dilatam._

_- Oh sim, esqueci que você já trabalhou como guarda-costas do pai dela, certo?! Então vocês devem se conhecer. Neon é a moradora mais nova do Beija-flor, se mudou... – ela pausa e o rapaz parece suar frio – Pensando bem, ela se mudou exatamente há um mês, depois daquele roubo que houve no banco de York Shin. O senhor Nostrad e outros investidores saíram prejudicados e todo o conselho de anciões resolveu adiar o leilão, não é?! Foi por isso que se demitiu?_

_- Sim, foi por isso. – ele engole em seco – Mas não sabia que Neon tinha fugido para cá._

_- Acho que "fuga" é o termo mais apropriado. Embora ela pareça aborrecida com o interior, ainda assim conversa com todos e sai muitas vezes para fazer compras no shopping da cidade._

_- Vocês são amigas? – Katrina torce o nariz, despertando um sorriso no rosto dele._

_- Neon está longe de ser o tipo de garota cuja companhia me agrada. Ela é fútil..._

_- E superficial. – Korapaika completa com um sorriso de canto._

_- Você já a conheceu, não é?! – a moça rapidamente ri e se corrige – É claro! Você trabalhou com o pai dela, então deve ter tido oportunidade de conhecê-la bem._

_- Nem tanto, mas sei que Neon é uma menina mimada e inconsequente. Vir para o interior sozinha é uma prova disso. O senhor Nostrad certamente gostaria de saber onde ela está._

_- Vai delatá-la? – a pergunta da loira veio sem segundas intenções, seja de proteção ou com tom de apoio ao ato, o que o rapaz toma como mera curiosidade._

_- Não. Não trabalho mais com a família Nostrad, então não tenho motivos para fazer isso._

_- Bom... Neste caso, não gostaria de ir comigo na reunião do condomínio? Será divertido._

_- Divertido como? – Katrina toca a bochecha com o indicador._

_- Faremos intervenções contra o que achamos errado e vamos discutir sobre o desfile. Você é um visitante, mas sempre estamos dispostos a ouvir uma opinião. E hoje é meu aniversário, então os membros do conselho serão obrigados a aceitar meu hóspede com convite aberto! – eles riem._

_- É gentileza sua. Eu aceito ir sim. – a moça se levanta no pulo._

_- Bem, então eu vou limpar a casa. Provavelmente receberei alguns convidados hoje._

_- Quer ajuda? Afinal, estou morando de favor aqui._

_- É gentileza sua. Eu quero sim. – eles voltam a rir._

_É com graça que os dois começam a arrumar a casa. A linda Katrina preparando dois baldes com água e sabão e se dispondo a lavar as janelas do lado de fora enquanto seu agradável hóspede usa a flanela do lado de dentro. Ao som de uma música agitada e romântica, eles se dividem para passar a vassoura e o esfregão na casa, tirar a poeira dos móveis e lustrá-los, colocar a roupa suja na lavadora e organizar as pilhas de livros espalhados pelas mesas. Por fim, a loira sente saudade._

_São as rosas que estão faltando para enfeitar a mesa de jantar e estrear o vaso novo de belos linces. Sem tempo para colhê-las do roseiral, o casal vai se arrumar para a reunião de condomínio. Caminhando ao lado do misterioso jovem, Katrina se dá conta de que as vizinhas olham com mais atenção na sua direção em relação aos outros dias. Korapaika é atraente, bondoso e tranquilo. Ela passa a se perguntar se ele não teria uma companheira e se priva do pensamento quando param._

_A casa de Neon é uma das mais chamativas, cor rosa e com um portão de ferro alto. Os cães no extenso jardim rosnam sempre quando alguém entra, mas já reconhecem Katrina. Porém, por algum estranho motivo, não estão reconhecendo hoje. Eles rosnam sem sair do conforto da sombra de um frondoso carvalho, o que acaba fazendo o casal parar de andar em direção à porta. Em feliz coincidência, a anfitriã os vê pela janela e corre para recepciona-los ao lado do mordomo._

_Sendo nove e meia, todo o conselho do condomínio já está presente na sala, conduzido pelas melodias suaves do piano de uma das moças contratadas por Neon para lhe fazer companhia dia a dia nas compras e jogos de grupo durante o inverno pesado. A senhorita pausa sua corrida ao ver o rosto sério e muito familiar do rapaz ao lado da vizinha._

_- Quem é esse Katrina? – ela o analisa de cima a baixo – Tenho quase certeza que o conheço._

_- E conhece. Ele é o Korapaika. Trabalhou um tempo com o seu pai._

_- Ah sim, você era o meu guarda-costas, não era?! – Katrina reduz o sorriso._

_- Ah... Você patrulhava as costas de Neon? – ele maneia a cabeça._

_- Por um tempo, mas depois eu passei a servir ao senhor Nostrad. Como vai senhorita Neon?_

_- Bem. Ai, e pode parar com essa formalidade que eu não gosto! É muito falsa!_

_- Está bem. Eu vim morar por um tempo com a Katrina._

_- Morar com ela? – quase grita – Sério? Por isso aquelas malas quando você chegou?_

_- Como sabia sobre as malas se nem o tinha visto?_

_- Eu já disse que os vizinhos se preocupam com a vida alheia. Principalmente as vizinhas! – Neon ri com a mão direita sobre o queixo – Vocês já se conheciam de algum lugar?_

_- Ela é amiga da esposa de um amigo meu. – a senhorita Nostrad torce o nariz._

_- Ah é? Então tá. Bom, vamos entrando. Tava todo mundo te esperando Katrina. Mench já chegou. – os três passam pela porta e imediatamente recebem os cumprimentos do grupo reunido._

_- Você é de York Shin?! – um dos senhores presentes puxa a atenção após todas as devidas apresentações serem feitas e bebe um gole de chá – Que interessante. E qual o seu interesse nesse leilão? Isto é, se não se importa que eu pergunte. Às vezes sou muito curioso. – Katrina analisa a reação do convidado cautelosamente e suprime um riso travesso atrás da sua xícara ao vê-lo preso num leve sorriso protetor para o desconforto, pela ousadia do senhor Satotsu._

_- Eu almejo comprar um artigo raro e valioso. É claro, a peça a ser leiloada não me é valiosa por dinheiro e sim pelo valor sentimental. Mas não tenho vontade de dizer o que é, sinto muito._

_- De modo algum. Eu me desculpo pela intromissão._

_- Então, vamos começar a reunião. Eu acredito que todos os preparativos para o desfile de primavera do Beija-flor já estejam prontos. Em que pé as suas flores estão Katrina?_

_- Eu as finalizei ontem senhor Netero. Korapaika fez a gentileza de me ajudar, colando as bijuterias nas pétalas. – todos se voltam ao envergonhado rapaz e Katrina volta a reprimir o riso._

_- Você é realmente um rapaz habilidoso. Ninguém aqui consegue formar esses enfeites tão bem quanto a Katrina. Isso é uma surpresa._

_- Ah senhor Satotsu, não me envergonhe! O que Korapaika vai pensar?!_

_- Que com certeza você é abençoada por ter pessoas que te adoram._

_- Eu gostei de você realmente. – sorri o senhor Netero – Está ouvindo Katrina? Não precisa se sentir envergonhada. – ela suspira e ri._

_- Não tenho vergonha por ser cercada de ótimas pessoas, mas por passar vergonha com elas! – o grupo retorna aos risos até um som alto interromper a alegria._

_- Desculpe pessoal. Eu comi pouco no café da manhã. – Mench resmunga irritada._

_- Ai Buhara, cinquenta dos meus canapés são apenas para você! Precisa fazer um regime!_

_- Eu não me importo de ser como eu sou._

_- Tudo bem Buhara. Eu trouxe alguns pãezinhos com patê de frango. – Katrina ergue uma cestinha de palha e retira o pano vermelho xadrez de cima antes de entregar a Neon._

_Após o pequeno lanche, o grupo se reúne de volta na sala com um clima diferente. Katrina é a única que parece não perceber. O senhor Netero conversa algo com Neon e a moça se apressa ao arrastar a loira para fora de casa, com a desculpa de irem ver as flores artificiais produzidas para as crianças no desfile. Quando as duas somem de vista, Mench faz um sinal de positivo e ri._

_- Bem, então agora vamos ao assunto mais importante de hoje: a festa surpresa de Katrina._

_- Festa surpresa? – Korapaika arqueia uma sobrancelha diante o sorriso do senhor Netero._

_- A jovem Katrina não gosta de comemorar o seu aniversário, mas nós gostamos muito dela e queremos surpreendê-la com uma festa surpresa._

_- O senhor Netero está sendo modesto. É um festão! – Mench abre os braços._

_- Já que você está morando com ela por enquanto, pode nos ajudar a distraindo pelo resto do dia. – Satotsu se endireita na cadeira – Alguma chance de irem para a cidade?_

_- Ela disse que não pretende abrir a sua loja de flores, então..._

_- Isso não será problema. – se pronuncia um homem de dedos finos e grossos óculos – Eu de pronto tomei a liberdade de organizar um jogo para distraí-los enquanto arrumamos tudo._

_- Um jogo? – Korapaika ri com desdém – Eu não costumo usar o videogame._

_- Talvez não, mas seus amigos sim. Eu já me comuniquei previamente com eles e disse onde você estava. Além disso, as amigas dela chegarão aqui em pouco tempo. – o loiro franze o cenho._

_- Muito bem, qual é a armação? Eu não pretendo me envolver em seus jogos, senhor Rippo._

_- Ora, e por que tanta revolta, rapaz? – o senhor Netero sorri e alisa a barba – Os presentes aqui aceitaram ficar perto da jovem Katrina por um tempo sem levantar suspeitas. Brevemente, assim como você e os seus amigos descobrirão, Caçadores habilidosos entrarão em suas vidas para ensiná-los muitas coisas, mas este condomínio também ficará cheio de interesseiros atrás do poder da moça, sem dúvida. Não seria natural nos envolvermos nos seus eventos do dia?_

_- Ajudar com um desfile é uma coisa, mas fazer uma festa de aniversário? Ela se envolverá demais conosco e isso vai dificultar a despedida no fim. E por que o senhor Satotsu falou do leilão?_

_- Nós concordamos em ajudar para que ela confie em você. Não é segurança dela? Proteja-a!_

_- Parece bem fácil falar, senhor Rippo. Ela é uma garota inocente, de fato, mas é esperta ao mesmo tempo. Achei surpreendente que não tenha associado antes a Neon a mim por esses meus antigos serviços à família Nostrad. Embora eu nem desconfiasse que ela houvesse fugido, de todos os lugares do mundo como opção, logo para cá._

_- Parece realmente uma peça do destino. Neon é a única que não sabe sobre o nosso trabalho. Fico imaginando qual seria sua reação se descobrisse que os antigos examinadores e o presidente do teste para caçador estão reclusos, morando no subúrbio, com a mera intenção de vigiar a líder da lendária tribo Karita. Mas creio que o seu choque não seria tão forte quanto foi para nós._

_- Não podemos fazer nada senhor Satotsu. – Mench diz – A pobrezinha está sendo visada, e logo pelo grupo de assassinos Genei Ryodan. – Korapaika abaixa os olhos por um momento._

_- Eu fui contratado por vocês para cuidar de sua segurança e fui aceito pelo próprio primo dela, que também me confiou essa tarefa de finalmente capturar o Genei Ryodan. – ele ergue seu olhar e suas pupilas lampejam em determinação – Eu não vou recuar. Irei protegê-la com minha vida e acabar com esses desgraçados de uma vez por todas!_

_- Assim é que se fala! – Netero ri – E então? Está disposto a nos ajudar com a distração?_

_- Esperem aí... Ela me disse que não gosta de comemorar aniversário porque sua existência é "desgraçada". Mas, embora "atraia muitos problemas", suas amigas não ligam. Por que isso?_

_- Você saberia se a deixasse ter se explicado hoje de manhã! – Mench grita num rádio e ele puxa a escuta em seu ouvido direito – Da próxima vez, não a pare! – ela põe o aparelho de lado._

_- Talvez ela estivesse falando da família. – uma moça interrompe – Desculpe a intromissão, mas eu vim com a senhorita Neon como uma de suas empregadas e pude observar bem de perto o gênio da senhorita Katrina. Ela é gentil com todos, mas evita se enturmar. Algumas vezes pude ver as amigas de quem ela fala. As três a visitaram já faz duas semanas e, a meu ver, são o trio de moças mais estranhas da região. Elas quase parecem crianças, mas amam muito a amiga._

_- Sei... – o senhor Rippo alisa o queixo – É um fato que a tribo Karita ganhou sua fama por vários motivos, um deles por terem se instalado em uma das regiões mais férteis do mundo, a Ilha Rosa Cercante, conhecida pela sua imensa coleção de rosas exóticas e pedras preciosas._

_- Isso é motivo suficiente para muitas pessoas ruins quererem invadir o lugar, mesmo essa ilha sendo protegida como reserva ambiental. – Buhara completa._

_- Olhando dessa forma, eu também acho natural que ela se sinta culpada. – senhor Satotsu cruza as pernas e apoia as mãos no joelho esquerdo – Pelo que consta nos relatórios, a família dela precisou sair da reserva uma vez quando ela tinha doze anos e passou muito mal. Ao que parece, existe uma doença que aflige as mulheres da primeira linhagem da tribo por contaminação de um antigo grupo de turistas. Um dos homens se envolveu diretamente com uma das antepassadas da moça e a sua filha nasceu com o corpo muito fraco._

_- Sim, eu também conheço esses boatos. – continua o senhor Rippo – Se, de alguma forma, a filha da família principal, o que remete à Katrina Karita, sofrer alguma forte emoção, ela desmaia e seu corpo pode reagir lhe infligindo dores e até mesmo uma febre mortal. Mas existe uma cura._

_- Qual é? – Korapaika se apressa em perguntar._

_- Pelas informações que você recebeu do próprio primo dela, apenas as mulheres sofrem com este mal, e se elas se casarem cedo podem anular a doença._

_- Foi o que ele me disse, mas não entendi o significado._

_- Veja só, como ele é ingênuo! – Netero ri e o rapaz fica emburrado ao se envergonhar – Isso tem um sentido único. Também pode ser interpretado como: para ela se curar, precisaria perder a flor de sua inocência, assim como você. – Korapaika arregala os olhos em pura surpresa e timidez._

_- Sério? Ela só precisa perder a virgindade? – Mench ri incrédula – Parece simples._

_- Sua falta de sensibilidade neste assunto te faz menos feminina Mench._

_- Ah, qual é senhor Satotsu! Quero dizer que resolver essa situação é bem simples; Katrina só precisa se casar! Se ela arranjasse um marido, nem seria mais tão útil ao Genei Ryodan. Eles ainda poderiam captura-la para tentar descobrir a localização da tribo Karita, mas sem a posse da sua "inocência" não teriam controle sobre os membros. – o loiro franze o cenho e Netero pigarreia._

_- O que Mench está querendo dizer é que vale muito para os Karita preservar as mulheres da sua tribo até o casamento. Se Katrina fosse sequestrada por pessoas que soubessem disso, seria muito fácil chantageá-los ameaçando desgraçá-la, o que para eles é algo pior do que a morte._

_- Claro. Se fosse uma questão de liderança, ela poderia ser substituída. – Buhara concorda._

_- Mas não podemos nos esquecer de que Katrina é muito querida. – comenta Satotsu depois de bebericar o último gole de chá – Com certeza seria lamentável para os Karita perde-la, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela é a senhora de todos. Mais do que isso, algo em seus olhos chama atenção._

_- Se me permitem dizer – a empregada começa ainda retraída atrás do sofá onde Korapaika está -, as amigas da senhorita Katrina talvez possam ajudar. Elas parecem mesmo dispostas e com coragem a enfrentar qualquer coisa por ela. – os outros se entreolham._

_- Qual o seu nome, minha jovem? – o senhor Netero junta suas mãos._

_- Eliza, senhor. – ela faz uma reverência._

_- Bem Eliza, você gostaria de nos ajudar em nossa missão? – todos olham surpresos para ele – Você teve iniciativa de dizer o que pensa e deve estar disposta a ajudar a senhorita Neon, não é?!_

_- Sim senhor. Eu sirvo como uma de suas acompanhantes, mas não posso me calar diante a uma situação como esta, especialmente se minha mestra vier a correr perigo._

_- Pois muito bem. Você bem sabe que Neon não tem nenhum tipo de conhecimento sobre os Karita, a jovem Katrina ou mesmo sobre nós. Eu quero pedir a você que continue sendo assim, é o melhor para o nosso serviço, e se caso a sua chefa descobrir mais alguma coisa da moça venha nos informar imediatamente. Está bem? – Eliza concorda com a cabeça e logo a conversa acaba diante a entrada brusca de Neon, que irrompe porta adentro e cruza os braços em aborrecimento._

_- Nossa, eu mal pude conversar com a Katrina de novo!_

_- O que aconteceu Neon? – Mench se pronuncia e ela para de andar até a cozinha._

_- Chegaram uns garotos acompanhados de um cara alto na casa dela. Disseram que eram os seus amigos. – ela aponta à Korapaika antes de sumir pelo corredor, acompanhada das criadas._

_- Pelo visto eu serei mesmo obrigado a contracenar nesta peça do senhor Rippo. – o loiro ri._


	3. A Sensitiva

**Cap. 3**

**A Sensitiva**

_Quando reencontramos velhos amigos, a recepção costuma ser constrangedora pela longa e cruel data inusitada após uma espera extensa de reunião desejada. No final, as lembranças fazem o seu trabalho de tornar a amizade contínua e feliz. Por outro lado, não está sendo bem assim nas últimas duas horas na casa de Katrina, onde os matreiros Killua e Gon comem sem parar os bons quitutes da anfitriã enquanto julgam grosseiramente a decisão solene de Korapaika para ficar só._

_Leório, o amigo mais velho, se delicia com um café feito na hora e, embora mais educado, se obriga a concordar com os mais novos sobre a atitude egoísta dele. A pobre moça se encolhe sobre o estofado da poltrona a cada grito sequenciado de uma espalmada nas costas de Gon, como meios abusivos de enfatizar suas reclamações, e Killua mal se dá conta do vergonhoso papel que faz. Em feliz interrupção, Korapaika o avisa para baixar o tom de voz na presença de Katrina e ele obedece._

_- Concordo que foi precipitado não ter entrado em contato com vocês durante tanto tempo, e peço desculpas, mas não era necessário causar tanto tumulto. O que Katrina vai pensar?_

_- Tudo bem. – ela sorri encabulada e balança a mão – Na verdade, estou acostumada com as atitudes igualmente explosivas das minhas amigas, então isso não me constrange muito._

_- Mesmo assim, nós sentimos muito por essa invasão de última hora e pelo comportamento grosseiro dos meninos. – Leório olha meio torto e Killua desce um dos pés do sofá._

_- Está tudo bem, mesmo! – Katrina sorri mais aliviada e então ri – Vocês me lembram delas._

_- Kelly e Gene parecem mesmo. – o médico sorri – Na verdade faz tempo que não as vejo._

_- Você disse que a Liana te deixou vir antes com Killua e Gon para acompanha-las no voo. – Korapaika diz bebericando seu chá e apreciando o bolo de chantilly._

_- Sim, elas não devem demorar. Liana queria muito vir comemorar seu aniversário._

_- Sinto mais saudades dela. As meninas me visitam constantemente, quase mês a mês. – ela ri – Como posso me sentir solitária? Mas e vocês garotos? Nunca as viram até hoje?_

_- Não, mas o Leório diz que vamos gostar delas. – Gon sorri, se debruçando atrás de Killua._

_- Talvez o Killua não se dê muito bem com a Kelly. – Leório comenta cruzando as pernas e puxa uma risada dos demais – Sendo tão esquentados..._

_- Ela é braba assim? Se for, é melhor nem me apresentar!_

_- Não se preocupe Killua. – a loira estende o prato com biscoitos caseiros na sua direção e os dois menores enchem novamente os pratos – Kelly é tímida quando se conhece melhor._

_- De qualquer forma precisamos esperar as três para irmos ao cinema. – o médico suspira – Liana alugou a casa de um casal aqui do condomínio, que saiu de férias. Quando chegarem, elas podem deixar as malas lá e virem direto para cá._

_- Ah sim, é a casa dos Kenedy, não é?! Eles saíram de viagem tem algumas semanas._

_- É essa sim. Ponzu e Pokkuru Kenedy. – ele suprime um riso diante o choque de Korapaika._

_- Ah bom, então ficarão confortáveis. A casa deles é grande, embora pareça pequena por fora. Tem três quartos! – ela e Leório riem – Sendo assim, por favor, sintam-se a vontade. Eu vou até o quarto de hóspedes do andar de cima para prepara-lo até a chegada das meninas. – eles a esperam ir e ao ouvirem o som da porta batendo no andar de cima Korapaika franze o cenho._

_- O que está acontecendo Leório? Por que Pokkuru e Ponzu estão aqui?_

_- Não estão mais. Eles saíram de férias, não ouviu? – o loiro contorce o semblante e o faz rir – Tudo bem, me ouça: a Ponzu e o Pokkuru se casaram, faz algumas semanas._

_- Casaram? – ele considera a notícia – Bem, eles se pareciam. E a viajem foi à lua-de-mel?_

_- Mais ou menos. Eles foram para a NGL fazer pesquisas da vida selvagem._

_- Você ainda não me explicou por que eles estão morando aqui e como conhecem a Katrina._

_- Eu não tenho certeza se é coincidência, mas é importante você saber, Korapaika, que quase todos os membros do Exame de Caçador que a gente conheceu estão morando neste condomínio. – Killua anuncia – O Gon e eu vimos o careca fazendo exercícios no jardim da casa no fim da rua._

_- Ah meu Deus. – o loiro afunda as costas no sofá – O careca por acaso é o Hanzo?_

_- Ele mesmo. – Gon confirma – E também vimos aquele treinador de macacos Somi, os três irmãos Mori, a Anita e o Tompa. – Korapaika torce o pescoço e senta com rapidez._

_- Tompa?! Essa é boa. Só falta vir o Hisoka ou Illumi para nós voltarmos à época do teste de Caçador. Senhor Netero não me disse nada. Qual o interesse deles se mudando para cá?_

_- Não teria alguma coisa a ver com a Katrina? – Killua questiona em voz baixa e o clima se enche de tensão – O que o primo dela te disse antes de você vir parar aqui?_

_- Pelo visto o senhor Rippo os informou bem. – ele suspira – Não muito. Kenan foi discreto._

_- Com certeza deve ter algum mistério envolvendo essa garota. – Leório retira uma flanela do bolso e limpa os óculos – Liana nunca me contou mais do que o suficiente para satisfazer meus questionários sobre a tribo Karita. Ter uma amiga que descende desse sangue poderia esclarecer a maioria das dúvidas públicas, e se for verdade a história sobre a Ilha Rosa Cercante possuir várias joias preciosas espalhadas em todo o território, isso poderia servir de justificativa para todas essas pessoas estarem aqui. – ele recoloca os óculos no rosto e apoia os braços nos joelhos._

_- E o que a Liana te contou? – Gon se apressa em perguntar, afinal sentando na poltrona._

_- Se tratando do seu próprio território, os Karita são experientes e ligeiros. Podem percorrer as longas distâncias das trilhas da floresta e, mesmo sem muitos passatempos, ninguém fica mais do que oito horas na cama. – Killua faz uma expressão de desagrado e treme, despertando um riso coletivo – Mas... – eles voltam a ficar sérios – Eles odeiam estrangeiros. É natural se pensarmos o tamanho mal trazido pelos turistas de fora da tribo. A ilha é o mundo deles. Sendo Katrina a líder, os membros restantes deveriam ter protestado solenemente contra a sua saída._

_- Mas foi o próprio primo dela, o futuro líder, que me pediu para protegê-la. – Korapaika se debruça sobre as pernas – As suspeitas de que o Genei Ryodan estaria atrás dela fizeram seus tios, os pais daquele Kenan, a mandarem para longe. Eu mesmo acompanhei o senhor Netero e o grupo de examinadores do nosso teste quando soube que eles iriam de Zepelim até a ilha para guiar essa garota até este condomínio escondido. Ela só não me viu porque eu fiquei escondido._

_- E por que foi se esconder? Se você ia encontra-la mesmo, seria melhor ter se apresentado..._

_- Não é tão fácil assim, Killua. – o loiro o corta – O senhor Netero achou melhor que minha apresentação fosse feita de outra forma. Ele e os ex-examinadores apareceram para Katrina como amigos do seu tio, que cederiam um espaço no lugar onde moram e cuidariam de confortá-la pelos próximos meses até o Genei Ryodan perder seu rastro. Se eu me apresentasse do mesmo jeito, ela não teria o mesmo conforto comigo em relação agora, quando pensa que sou um amigo do marido da sua amiga. – Leório senta mais confortavelmente no sofá e sorri._

_- É. Você tem mais vantagem nesse caso, porque somos quase uma família quando fala isso._

_- A Katrina mostrou algum dom, alguma habilidade para você?_

_- Não Gon. Se ela tiver mesmo algum dom, e espero que não tenha, porque isso dificultaria a minha proteção se o interesse redobrasse, poderá me mostrar quando sentir confiança em mim._

_- Então podemos aproveitar a festa de aniversário dela para deixa-la mais a vontade. – Gon se anima e levanta do assento – Ei Killua, vamos ajudar ela arrumando a casa!_

_- Ah, qual é Gon! – ele apoia o queixo na mão – Eu não tô a fim de ficar limpando o chão a essa hora da manhã. Nem nunca, pode esquecer._

_- Nesse caso, venham os dois me ajudar a cuidar das rosas do jardim. – o loiro se levanta – A Katrina preza muito as flores. Ela já queria colher algumas para estrear seu vaso novo na mesa de jantar. Eu vou colher as rosas e misturá-las um pouco e vocês regam._

_- Isso eu posso fazer. Mas você não acha que vai ser estranho nós sairmos com essas amigas dela, Korapaika? Fora a Liana, a gente não conhece mais nenhuma._

_- Pode ficar tranquilo Killua. Katrina conversou com as amigas. Na verdade, acho que deve ser esse o motivo delas terem apressado o voo, se só iam chegar aqui à noite._

_Dando de ombros, os meninos o seguem para o jardim e, calmamente, começam a trabalhar enquanto Leório se dispõe a arrumar os livros de Katrina em ordem alfabética. Meia hora depois, Korapaika reuniu as rosas mais lindas para um buquê glamoroso, multicolorido, mas, insatisfeito, ele volta a se ajoelhar no chão para cortar com a tesoura uma rosa vermelha solitária, próxima aos arbustos. Cansado, Gon ajuda Killua a retirar a última erva-daninha teimosa do jardim._

_Após muito puxar, os dois caem para trás e começam a reclamar por baterem as testas uma na outra, paralisando quando vêem duas sombras cobrirem seus rostos._

_- Dá licença. – a garota__ mais baixa do trio de pé no portão sorri – Vocês são os jardineiros?_

_- Gene, eles são Gon e Killua. – a mulher de altura média, muito bonita, com cabelos da cor verde-mar se pronuncia – Como vão meninos? Faz tempo._

_- Liana! – eles se levantam e a cumprimentam com apertos de mão, mas ela fica insatisfeita e os abraça mesmo estando sujos._

_- Que saudade! Nem pude vê-los antes de virem para cá. Já sabem da Kelly e da Gene?_

_- Sim. – Gon responde e dirige a sua atenção à jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos, como a cor dos olhos – Muito prazer, eu sou o Gon. Você é a Gene?_

_- Sou. – ela sorri amavelmente e aperta sua mão – E também sou a mais animada das duas._

_- Obviamente, porque a titia dos olhos puro mel aqui fica uma arara quando alguém fala a verdade sobre ela não ser muito magra. – ri a garota__de cabelos medianos azuis, olhos dourados e de altura média, jogando por cima dos ombros uma mochila._

_- Kelly, eu apreciaria se guardasse seus comentários só para você. – Liana range os dentes._

_- Eu sou o Gon e ele é o Killua. – o rapaz permanece quieto até o mais baixo cutuca-lo._

_- Ah, oi. – ele diz meio atônito – Sou o Killua..._

_- Já ouvimos. – Kelly interrompe – E também sabemos seu sobrenome: Zaoldyeck._

_- Leório nos contou tudo sobre vocês e o Exame de Caçador! – Gene prossegue com alegria – Ei Gon, é verdade que você fez o seu adversário nas finais desistir de lutar apenas cansando ele?_

_- O Leório disse isso? – o pequeno ri torto – Não foi bem assim._

_- Ora, esqueça! Leório tem a mania de trocar detalhes importantes de uma história pela sua versão. – Liana ri – A propósito, foi o Hanzo que vimos naquela casa branca no fim da rua?_

_- Provavelmente. – Killua se entreolha com Gon e os dois suspiram._

_- E você, quem é? – Kelly finalmente percebe a presença do loiro atrás dos outros._

_- Sou o Korapaika. Muito prazer. – ele abaixa a cabeça levemente em reverência._

_- Você é o Korapaika? – a moça volta a questionar e o olhar minuciosamente._

_- Algum problema? – Liana e Gene emanam tensão diante da análise silenciosa de Kelly._

_- Nenhum. – mas embora diga isso, seu semblante sério diz o contrário – Cadê a Katrina?_

_Antes que qualquer um responda, ela sai marchando porta adentro com a mala e é seguida devagar por Gene. Liana deixa os garotos passarem na frente e sorri ao ver o loiro ofertando, com a máxima gentileza, o braço para guia-la até a porta. Quando Leório nota as garotas correndo até o andar de cima, deixa os últimos livros sobre a estante e se aproxima da entrada a tempo de olhar a bela esposa atravessando o tapete de boas-vindas e abandonar a mão de Korapaika._

_- Oi amor. – ambos sorriem e se abraçam – Então elas trouxeram as malas logo?!_

_- É. – ela aproveita o abraço e alinha os cabelos do marido – Ah Leo, está cheio de poeira._

_- Ah, é que eu estava organizando os livros da Katrina._

_- Ai, pelo amor de Deus! Eu acho bom você gostar tanto de ler, mas largue os livros agora e pense mais nas nossas férias! É o aniversário da Katrina e precisamos comemorar._

_- Férias? – Korapaika se aproxima do casal – Que férias? Vocês vão ficar mais tempo aqui?_

_- Você ainda não disse a ele? – Leório dá de ombros e Liana suspira, se voltando ao loiro – É Korapaika. Nós vamos ficar nesses seis meses, junto com vocês._

_- Não estou reclamando, mas eu posso saber o motivo? Sabem o que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_- Sabemos sim, o seu trabalho, mas entenda... Eu não posso deixar Katrina sozinha._

_- Ela está comigo. Garanto que estará bem protegida enquanto estiver por perto._

_- Sei que você é forte, mas pode lidar com todos esses Caçadores andando livremente lá fora? – ele franze o cenho e a mulher sorri ternamente – Quando o senhor Rippo nos telefonou e avisou ao Leório sobre toda essa gente cercando ela, nós precisamos comunicar aos outros. Os garotos se sentiram felizes porque queriam te ver, mas, assim como eu, Kelly e Gene temem pela segurança e o bem-estar da Katrina. Ela não faz ideia de que está sendo visada neste condomínio. A sua vida corre risco, e mesmo confiando em você, assim como confiam os Karita, quero estar aqui._

_- Está bem, mas não podem levantar suspeitas. E... Quero perguntar uma coisa. – Liana faz um aceno e espera – Os outros Caçadores também estão aqui por causa dela. Por quê?_

_A mulher contorce o semblante e olha para os lados, se certificando de estar a sós com ele e Leório. Confirmando a ausência dos outros, ela chama com o indicador para que os dois a sigam e eles se trancam no quarto de hóspedes da sala de estar, onde o loiro está hospedado. Leório arruma uma cadeira e a oferta à esposa enquanto senta sobre o baú no pé da cama ao lado do amigo._

_- Eu deveria manter essa informação em segredo. Mesmo que por muitas justificativas você tenha o direito de saber, Korapaika, também existem vários motivos para esse segredo permanecer secreto. Então, antes de contá-lo, preciso ouvir os dois prometendo não revela-lo a mais ninguém!_

_- Eu prometo. – os dois falam ao mesmo tempo firmemente._

_- Ok. – Liana suspira – É o seguinte... Os dois já sabem que os Karita se envolveram com os turistas de anos atrás, os primeiros a visitar a Ilha Rosa Cercante, antes de ela virar uma reserva ambiental, certo?! – eles confirmam com as cabeças – Pois bem... A Katrina herdou a doença que a sua antepassada adquiriu por contaminação de um dos homens naquele grupo, e devido esse seu corpo fraco ela não pode se emocionar demais. Acontece que... – ela suspira novamente – Katrina, embora viva uma vida o mais normal possível, anda em constante ameaça. Não é apenas por essas perseguições, seja de Genei Ryodan ou pelos Caçadores lá fora. O motivo de tanta agitação é bem maior do que apenas captura-la para contar a localização da tribo Karita._

_- Então conte logo Liana, por favor! – o loiro quase implora._

_- Bem... Quando eu me refugiei na Ilha Rosa Cercante, era uma adolescente que trabalhava como garçonete em uma lanchonete do interior. Fiquei até surpresa quando a Gene me disse onde os pais trabalham. – os três riem – Um dia larguei o emprego, peguei um cruzeiro e foi fugindo de um homem bêbado durante a noite que me perdi na floresta dos Karita. Fui aceita por ter um bom conhecimento de erva medicinal, a técnica ensinada pela minha mãe, uma curandeira-parteira._

_- Abençoada seja a sua mãe e maldito o homem que te perseguiu._

_- Leório. – ela o repreende aos risos, mas volta a ficar séria quando eles cessam – Na época o meu serviço foi útil para salvar alguns membros da tribo contaminados por veneno, espalhado no ataque do cruel grupo de assassinos que invadiu a região atrás de suas riquezas. Os olhos e a boca dos Karita têm um valor como os da tribo Kuruta. – Korapaika cerra os dentes e os punhos – Bem por isso eles mataram os pais e o avô da Katrina. Naquele tempo não entendemos o motivo e mais tarde descobrimos o quanto alguém do mercado negro pagaria para ter tal raridade._

_- Malditos. – o loiro pragueja o alvo sem nome – Sabe quem é esse grupo de assassinos?_

_- Não era o Genei Ryodan, mas lamento, eu os desconheço. – e passam segundos de silêncio antes de Liana prosseguir – Os tios da Katrina confiaram a mim seu maior segredo e me disseram que ela retém muito poder dentro de si. Aparentemente, a chamada "contaminação" no corpo das antepassadas dela nem era um vírus! Segundo descobri com minhas pesquisas, e os relatos dos Karita, a resistência física das mulheres da tribo é bem baixa, porque elas não costumam fazer um esforço excessivo como os homens, que coletam alimento diariamente e treinam o físico no caso de um ataque. Além disso, pela história, o homem envolvido com a bisavó da Katrina era Caçador. – os homens se surpreendem – Pior: conhecedor de Nen, do tipo Especialista!_

_- Eu sempre quis ser um Intensificador. – o loiro confessa – Mas ser Especialista é ótimo. E, segundo o Hisoka, usuários da especialização são individualistas e carismáticos._

_- Eu me lembro de terem mencionado esse Hisoka. Ele disse isso?!_

_- Pois é querida. O Korapaika é do tipo que materializa, mas vira especialista quando está com raiva. Se seus olhos ficam vermelhos, esse modo é chamado Tempo Imperial._

_- Fascinante. Bom, voltando ao caso da Katrina, é só juntar um mais um! A resistência da mulher era fraca e o homem era Caçador a nível Especialista. Pelo tempo que passei com os Karita, vi muitos rituais deles. O mais importante é o rito de passagem, onde membros jovens escolhem a sua companhia para o resto da vida, quase um pré-casamento, e junto dele o ritual da virgem._

_- Não me diga que eles sacrificam uma virgem. – Korapaika fecha a expressão e Leório ri._

_- Nada disso, bobos. O ritual de passagem é no exato momento em que a lua cheia fica alta e bonita, mais vermelha no céu. Isso acontece apenas uma vez por ano. Os homens precisam provar que podem se virar sozinhos. Eles fazem provas de desafio, lutando entre si enquanto as moças os observam. No caso delas, as jovens passam por um teste de velocidade. Justamente pelas mulheres terem tendência a nascer com corpo fraco, essa prova determina a sua resistência física também. As escolhidas são julgadas pelos linces e lobos que protegem a tribo._

_- Pensei que Kelly quem conseguisse controlar os animais. – comenta Leório._

_- Ela pode fazer isso? – o loiro também se interessa – Como?_

_- A família dela toca instrumentos musicais para enfeitiçar os bichos selvagens, mágicos ou não. Kelly toca flauta. De fato, quando ela foi encontrada pelo pai da Katrina depois de, tolamente, fugir de casa para morar na Ilha Rosa Cercante, os linces e os lobos, as espécies animais que mais predominam na região, jamais colaborariam com qualquer humano. Mesmo assim, o método dos Karita não requer o acordo deles. Pelo menos, Kelly e Gene facilitaram a comunicação._

_- Gene? Ela também se envolveu com os Karita?_

_- Melhor explicar isso mais tarde Korapaika. Você mesmo pode aproveitar a chance de estar as conhecendo agora e perguntar como elas se conheceram. Enfim, sobre o teste feminino... São ao menos sete dias para encerrar o evento, só por causa da prova das donzelas. E onde os linces e os lobos entram nessa história, se perguntam. Bom, os cinco sentidos são usados em uma tentativa de captura básica de um membro do bando ou da alcateia e depois a garota deve colher a rosa que mais gostar, ressaltando a simbologia das cores, para trazer de volta à tribo. No final, os casais se escolhem e oferecem um pouco do seu sangue para ser misturado em um tônico de rosas, que fica guardado em um frasco de vidro até o dia da morte dos dois. Eles são cremados junto tônico que banhará suas cinzas. É um símbolo do perfume envolvido em vida._

_- Isso parece um pouco doentio para mim. – Leório trem vez de Korapaika rir._

_- É estranho para quem não está acostumado, mas a verdade é que cada cor de rosa tem um significado, e de acordo com a sua representação os noivos escolhem o tipo de tônico._

_- Enfim Liana, qual a relação do ritual com a doença e o segredo da Katrina?_

_- Simples: Katrina é a virgem do ritual. – ela pausa propositalmente e acha graça das puras expressões de surpresa no rosto dos homens – Como descendente dos líderes, seu dever é dançar e "purificar" os rituais todo ano, no dia 12 de junho. Eu já vi a Katrina em ação. É bem nessa noite específica que ela libera seu poder adormecido, quando a sua pele brilha a luz da lua vermelha. A teoria mais provável é que, como descendente direta, ela tenha herdado todo poder desse Caçador, mas como o seu corpo é fraco não comporta tamanha força._

_- Se for assim, esse poder foi repassado a cada geração com o nascimento de uma nova filha._

_- Justamente Leo. Acredito que se Katrina se envolvesse com outro Caçador, sua força bem poderia ser repassada a ele e, com o poder equilibrado, uma nova criança seria poupada da doença. Em outras palavras, seu marido deve usar Nen. E ainda mais: ela é muito sensitiva. Sempre tem certeza quando alguém está mentindo. Por isso eu temo pela segurança da Katrina. Os assassinos são habilidosos e querem mata-la. Os Caçadores lá fora eu não sei. As meninas também a adoram, como se fosse sua boa irmã mais velha. Kelly me chama de tia, mas fico feliz por ser da família._

_- Existe mais alguma coisa sobre a Katrina que eu deva saber. – Liana nega com a cabeça e o loiro suspira – Muito bem... Agora que eu sei todos os motivos para ela estar sendo perseguida, vou poder protegê-la de uma forma mais específica. Não se preocupe. – ele sorri – E, por favor, eu peço a ajuda de vocês. Vamos precisar tirá-la de casa para os outros arrumarem os enfeites._

_- Assim que se fala! – Leório se levanta e os três saem do quarto, indo até a entrada ao ver o pobre Gon sendo puxado de um lado para o outro por Killua e Kelly – O que está acontecendo?_

_- Eles querem sair e começaram a brigar pela escolha do passeio – Katrina ri -, mas o pobre Gon virou alvo. Ao que parece, Kelly gostou dele, mas não de Killua. – os mais velhos riem._


	4. O Espelho

**Cap. 4**

**O Espelho**

_Katrina Karita não estava esperando visitas tão boas na sua festa de aniversário. Talvez seu trio de amigas a visitassem novamente, como todos os anos, mas não fazia a menor ideia que Gon e Killua, enfim, se apresentariam diante dela, Kelly e Gene. A mais nova se anima ao trocar ideias com o Freaks. A amiga, por outro lado, torce o nariz a cada meia palavra dita pelo Zaoldyeck e se envergonha pelas suas provocações levadas, por isso passa mais tempo com o casal menor._

_O cinema seguido do fliperama em um típico dia bom na cidade acaba alegrando o grupo, se adiantando na frente para deixar Leório e Liana andando mais atrás propositalmente. Quando em cinco minutos o calor repentino vence, eles resolvem se refugiar debaixo de barracas expostas fora da lanchonete mais próxima e se deliciam com casquinhas de sorvete enormes. Os loiros ficam na mesa dos casados enquanto Gon e Gene sentam com Killua, mas o rapaz logo nota Kelly afastada._

_Consumindo por uma estranha sensação, ele se aproxima da mesa sem responder aos outros aonde vai e senta ao lado da jovem. Gon e Gene observam com estranheza, mas Leório e Liana em pouco tempo começam a rir um para o outro, despertando intensa curiosidade em Katrina. Porém, Korapaika retém sua atenção em um telefonema e se afasta para conversar sossegado no celular._

_- O que você quer? – Kelly começa ríspida, tentando manter o olhar no sorvete de chocolate._

_- Não posso me sentar aqui? A praça é pública. – ela ergue os olhos e forma um bico._

_- Por acaso está tentando me irritar de novo? Não pude tirar uma foto decente com o Gon e a Gene por sua culpa e essa mania de colocar orelhas na minha cabeça!_

_- Pelo menos não foram chifres. – a garota franze o cenho e ele ri – Tá bom. Desculpa, mas o Gon tirou foto com a cabeça naquele pôster de Thunder Cats e você não me deixou sair nela!_

_- Não tenho culpa se a Liana estava enchendo a paciência gritando para a gente se apressar._

_- Então ficamos quites. – ele dá de ombros e volta a beber seu suco._

_- Mas você não veio sentar aqui apenas para reclamar comigo por isso, ou veio?!_

_- Na verdade... – Killua passa a movimentar os cubos de gelo com o canudo verde, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda – Eu ouvi da Gene que vocês duas conheceram a Katrina pelos Karita._

_- É verdade. Contudo, é uma longa história. – o rapaz se aproxima um pouco mais._

_- Ah, conta vai. Como você chegou até os Karita? Melhor ainda, o que foi fazer na ilha deles?_

_- Eu já tinha ouvido os boatos sobre as riquezas da Ilha Rosa Cercante. Resolvi aí que seria um ótimo lugar para morar. Fugi de casa e consegui chegar lá roubando o bote de um pescador._

_- E por que você fugiu? Estava a fim de ter uma grande aventura?_

_- Eu odiava a minha casa. Minha família pode trabalhar como caçadores de recompensas, na fachada, mas eles não se importam em matar alguém para capturar sua vítima. A mamãe evita se sujar com sangue e prefere treinar meus irmãos para agirem da mesma forma. Na verdade aquela dupla de pestes nem liga. Eles mais parecem hackers! Mas minha irmã tem aptidão controlando a alcateia da família. A vovó era a única que me apoiava. Enfim, dois dias depois de fugir eu escrevi uma carta para Gene e mandei um falcão levá-la. Sempre fomos amigas próximas, então me senti na obrigação de avisar onde eu estava, mas, é claro, pedi que ela mantivesse segredo._

_- Sua família cria lobos? Legal! Na época você já conhecia a tribo Karita?_

_- Claro que não! Se tivesse me encontrado com eles antes, provavelmente não teria enviado aquela carta! Eu achei que seria fácil viver na ilha, mas se não fosse pela minha flauta os animais teriam me comido viva. Como eu era muito pequena, ficava difícil escalar árvores para colher sua penca de frutas e mal encontrava água doce para beber. Felizmente fui achada pelo pai da Katrina._

_- Então você toca uma flauta e controla os animais? Parece legal. E como a Gene te achou?_

_- Do mesmo jeito. Nenhuma de nós duas tinha medo de sair sozinha, mas no caso dela, essa espertinha convenceu os pais a ajudar minha família a me procurar e simplesmente saiu de perto deles quando vieram visitar a cidade. Os Karita simpatizaram com ela também e acharam demais a sua habilidade com os animais. A partir daí, sempre que podia a danada vinha nos ver._

_- Os pais dela têm uma lanchonete em casa e moram ao lado do casarão da sua família, não?!_

_- Sim. Os Dilatam são legais. E sorte dela não ter irmãos. Pelo menos não tem preocupação com o risco de ver a sua preciosa coleção de cd's sendo colocada em leilão na internet. Além disso, esses meus pais são bem protetores e conservadores. Querem manter peças de gerações da família, como vasos do casarão, intactos. No fim eu precisei voltar pra casa. – ela suspira e suga o sorvete a ponto de derreter, percebendo o sorriso e o olhar divertidos do Zaoldyeck – O que foi?_

_- Seu rosto está sujo. – Kelly encara o sorvete como acusado de fazê-la passar vergonha e dá uma rápida passada de mão sobre a boca – Continua sujo._

_- Se importa de me passar o guardanapo? – ainda sorrindo, Killua entrega a caixinha inox e beberica o suco do copo quase cheio de uma única vez._

_- Sabe... Acabei de me tocar que nem sei seu sobrenome._

_- Ah, é Nikoro. – ele arregala os olhos por um breve momento._

_- Nikoro? Então você é da família Nikoro, os famosos caçadores de Lista Negra._

_- E você é um Zaoldyeck, da famosa família de assassinos. Por que isso é importante?_

_- Não, é só que... Fiquei um pouco surpreso. Meus pais admiram muito seu trabalho._

_- E os meus o serviço de vocês. Seria altamente estranho se eles se encontrassem._

_- Concordo. Melhor nem pensar nisso. – Kelly acena positivamente e os dois riem._

_- Ei pessoal, vamos voltar! – Leório acena com o celular – Já está ficando tarde._

_Compreendendo o aviso de que a organização da festa está finalizada, o grupo novamente se divide entre o carro de Leório e o de Liana. Eles estacionam em frente à casa alugada de Pokkuru e Ponzu, caminhando o curto percurso até a residência 202, e entram antes de Katrina no escuro._

_- Oh pessoal, vocês se esqueceram de ligar a... – ela mal tem tempo de completar a frase._

_- SURPRESA! – todos os presentes gritam e a fazem rir encabulada._

_- Ai não, uma festa surpresa! – a loira cobre o rosto e as amigas a abraçam aos risos._

_- Te pegamos de jeito! Confabulamos com todo mundo para essa festa surpresa._

_- Agora entendo por que você fez tanto estardalhaço para sairmos._

_- Mas a Kelly é atiçada mesmo. – Gene ri e começa a fugir da brava amiga._

_- O que achou Katrina? – Mench guia a amiga até a mesa de jantar cheia de quitutes e um bolo com quatro camadas – Deu trabalho, mas sei como você adora creme de manteiga._

_- Que amor Mench. Eu amei! Agradeço a todos pela festa, embora eu tenha dito..._

_- Não importa o que disse, porque nós gostamos muito de você e faríamos qualquer coisa e a qualquer hora pela sua felicidade. – Liana acende a vela e a luz chamusca para todo lado no rumo da canção de parabéns – Faça um desejo Katrina querida! – a moça fecha os olhos e finge assoprar o rojão incandescente antes que se apague por conta própria._

_- E para quem vai o primeiro pedaço do bolo? – pergunta o senhor Netero._

_- Bom, eu não sei. Sou grata a todos pela festa, e como foi surpresa estou incerta sobre quem acabou planejando tudo, embora pareça ter sido um complô. – todos riem – Melhor. Vou dedicar o bolo inteiro a vocês, assim ninguém precisa ficar com ciúme. – os convidados retornam a rir e a anfitriã começa a dividir as camadas em pequenas fatias._

_Minutos mais tarde e os convidados se reúnem em excesso. Korapaika estreita os olhos todo o tempo, a cada vez que um Caçador ou Caçadora se aproxima da bela loira. Katrina não percebe as insinuações entre os elogios dos membros da festa, mas ele sim. E mais alguém nota algo além._

_- A festa está muito calorosa. – uma voz suave comenta atrás do rapaz._

_- Ah, é você Senritsu. – o loiro suspira e larga o copo de bebida sobre a mesa ao seu lado – O que quer dizer? Sabe bem qual é a intenção dessas sanguessugas aqui presentes._

_- Sei sim. Já disse várias vezes que as batidas do coração são muito sinceras, mas não estava me referindo aos convidados e sim aos organizadores da festa. – os dois olham os ex-examinadores – Eles simpatizam bastante com aquela moça, e isso é uma coisa boa a meu ver._

_- Eu não acho. Será mais difícil contar a verdade no final._

_- Talvez... Está colhendo boas informações sobre ela e a tribo Karita?_

_- Mench me entregou uma escuta hoje de manhã, com a desculpa de trazer uma torta para a Katrina. Mas, por enquanto, ela ainda não disse nada de interessante. O que você acha dela?_

_- Ela não é o tipo de pessoa que terminaria uma amizade porque a pessoa mentiu para poder protegê-la. – eles se viram à jovem sentada no sofá e cercada pelas amigas – A melodia do coração dela é amorosa, acolhedora e confortante. Eu me sinto muito tranquilo na sua companhia._

_- Bem, ela realmente ilumina o ambiente e deixa as pessoas a sua volta mais felizes._

_- Certamente não é uma habilidade, mas um dom que poucos têm._

_- Sim. E por que está me lançando esses olhares estranhos a noite toda?_

_- Sabe Korapaika... – o homem baixinho deposita seu copo de bebida ao lado do dele – Esta é uma caçada pela sobrevivência dessa moça, mas também pela extinção do Genei Ryodan. Pode até ser um caso pior se, a julgar pela sua ligação hoje à tarde, existe mais um grupo de assassinos dos procurados na Lista Negra envolvidos nessa perseguição. Desculpe-me por dizer isso dessa forma, contudo, você não acha que devia ser sincero com essa moça?_

_- Se ela souber que mesmo dentro desse cativeiro já não está segura, se descobrir a intenção real de seus convidados, será complicado convencê-la a ficar aqui, especialmente porque precisaria continuar andando pelo condomínio como se nada tivesse acontecido, para não levantar suspeitas._

_- Eu não digo por isso. – Senritsu entra na sua frente e aponta o indicador para seu coração – Estou falando dos seus sentimentos com relação a essa situação._

_- Como assim? – Korapaika desvia o olhar e o amigo faz redemoinhos com o dedo._

_- Por favor, não se faça de bobo. Eu sei como você fica quando o assunto é a sua tribo. Tente me enganar, mas as batidas do seu coração irão delatá-lo. – Korapaika franze o cenho e ele ri – As duas tribos, tanto a Kuruta quanto a Karita, tiveram destinos semelhantes, assim como Katrina e você. Imaginei a princípio que iríamos encontra-la na mesma situação de quando um dia nós dois nos conhecemos naquele trem. Você estava muito frio, abatido, isolado e ao mesmo tempo seguro das suas decisões e ambições. Contudo, essa jovem se mantém alegre e recatada, embora tenha um passado tão doloroso. Isso serviria de inspiração para qualquer um._

_- Está falando especificamente de mim? – o loiro ergue a cabeça, mas o seu olhar permanece triste e sombrio na direção do chão – Se nos colocassem diante de um espelho, o reflexo não seria o mesmo e, certamente, o dela seria mais agradável. Ela ainda tem um lar, uma família._

_- E você também. – Senritsu sorri ao ver o amigo encará-lo com surpresa – Seus amigos dão luz à vida de trevas na qual você escolheu viver Korapaika, assim como Katrina tem suas amigas. Uma família não se constitui apenas de laços sanguíneos. Às vezes, uma amizade pode ser valiosa de um jeito mais significativo do que o parentesco com pessoas que estiveram ao seu lado sempre. Ela sabe disso. E você? – Korapaika arregala os orbes em reflexão e se distrai por um momento – Bem, eu peço desculpas novamente se o aborreci, mas senti necessidade de falar. Preciso ir agora._

_- Já está indo Senritsu? – Katrina se aproxima – Ah, fique mais um pouco._

_- Eu lamento, mas preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Quero conhecer a cidade._

_- Entendo. – a anfitriã tira do cabideiro perto da porta o chapéu do pequeno homem – Sinta-se livre para me visitar a qualquer hora. Sua companhia me agrada._

_- Eu digo o mesmo. Acho que vamos nos reencontrar em breve. Até logo._

_Acenando, Senritsu entra no carro de Leório e se vai de carona com o médico. Aos poucos o número de convidados se reduz até restar Hanzo e Tompa para se despedir. Devagar, o bom ninja careca beija a mão de Katrina e elogia sua beleza. Tompa prepare-se para fazer o mesmo, contudo, Korapaika o faz recuar com um olhar nada amigável e ele se vai com apenas um aceno._

_- Que festa agitada! Não achei que quase todo o condomínio fosse comparecer._

_- Ora Liana, não foram vocês a organizar isso tudo?_

_- Mas Neon trouxe os convidados. – ela suspira cansada e senta confortavelmente no sofá a menos de dez centímetros de Kelly e Gene._

_- Não gostei daquela Anita. – Kelly comenta de braços cruzados – Era muito metida._

_- Ela me pareceu um pouco ranzinza. – Gene diz – Mas isso você também é. – ela ri quando recebe um olhar torto da garota e se debruça para o lado em seguida, chegando perto de Gon – Eu achei o Hanzo engraçado. – o garoto se ajeita no braço do sofá e ri._

_- É mesmo. Lutei com ele no Exame de Caçador e o Hanzo é muito forte._

_- Mas você venceu, não foi?! Conta o que fez. – observando atentamente do sofá em frente, Korapaika não consegue deixar de sorrir pensando que para Gene o amigo Gon deve ser um herói._

_- Eu dispenso essa história. Vou para a cama. – Killua começa a subir as escadas._

_- Oh traste, você dorme na casa alugada a treze metros daqui! – Kelly anuncia._

_- O Leório ainda não chegou e eu estou com sono, então vou dormir aqui mesmo._

_- Killua, pergunte à Katrina se pode antes de subir a escada! – Gon grita._

_- Ah, tudo bem, mas não sei como fica o caso da Kelly._

_- Por que acha que ele vai dormir justamente na minha cama?_

_- Porque a minha está ocupada com as minhas roupas. – Gene ri._

_Mal ela termina, Kelly marcha até o andar de cima e acaba sendo seguida pelos amigos no caso de fazer besteira. Em alguns minutos de conversa, Liana também resolve se retirar com mais de um propósito. Em sua mente, Korapaika e Katrina já deveriam estar juntos. Os loiros ficam de frente um para o outro e permanecem calados por algum tempo até o rapaz tomar a iniciativa._

_- Gostou da sua festa? A casa parecia muito cheia._

_- Ah sim, eu adorei! Não esperava que fossem preparar uma surpresa, principalmente você._

_- Eu juro que não sabia sobre a festa! Vim descobrir hoje de manhã._

_- Enquanto Neon me arrastou para cá com a conversa de ver minhas flores artificiais, não?!_

_- Sim. Mas, em nível de curiosidade, por que não acha que eu poderia preparar uma festa?_

_- Não quis dizer isso. Apenas me parece que você é um homem mais... Isolado. – ele ri._

_- É. Talvez eu deva passar essa impressão mesmo, mas eu fui um homem isolado até desejar ser Caçador e conhecer meus amigos. Fiquei um tempo afastado deles, como pode notar, por causa do trabalho. – ele abre um singelo sorriso – Fico contente em ver que estão bem._

_Katrina se sente extasiada temporariamente. O sorriso de um conhecido não deveria tecer seus órgãos intestinais como um grande novelo de lã. Sentindo-se quente e sabendo claramente os estragos que uma reação emocional muito forte pode fazer com seu corpo, ela puxa ar lentamente._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sente-se mal? – a moça ergue a mão em pedido silencioso de paz._

_- Estou bem sim. É apenas um mal estar. Devo estar cansada da festa._

_- Neste caso eu posso acompanha-la até o quarto. – antes que Katrina possa responder, luz e estrondos cobrem repentinamente o ambiente e a porta se abre com um rangido._

_- Vai chover daqui a pouco. – Leório entra apressado – Cadê todo mundo?_

_- Liana já foi para a casa. Eu vou chamar as meninas. – apressadamente, ela sobe a escada._

_- Interrompi alguma coisa? – o médico sorri e senta com cautela ao lado do amigo atiçado._

_- Não. Ela já tinha me dito que não se sentia bem e eu me ofereci para acompanha-la até o..._

_- Ah Korapaika, lembre-se de ser mais profissional! – ele o repreende fingindo seriedade – A Katrina é uma dama. Você não pode tentar ataca-la numa noite de chuva. Arranje outra forma de seduzir sua fonte. – o loiro só não esmurra o amigo porque a dita jovem surge com Killua e Gon._

_- Por que está com essa marca vermelha no braço Killua?_

_- A Kelly azunhou ele. – Gon ri – Eles não tiveram um bom começo._

_- Jura? – Leório levanta – Achei que estivessem se dando bem lá na lanchonete._

_- Impressão sua. – o garoto cora e coloca as mãos nos bolsos – Vamos embora? Boa noite._

_- Boa noite. – os demais falam simultaneamente e os três entram no carro, deixando o casal a sós novamente e em silêncio até Katrina comprimir os lábios e olhar furtivamente a escada._

_- Então... Acho que vou dormir. Foi um dia cheio. Boa noite._

_- Só um instante Katrina. – ela para de andar no mesmo instante e quase se arrepia; essa é a primeira vez que ele diz o seu nome e tal suavidade a espanta – Posso perguntar algo? – a moça o consente com um balanço de cabeça – Desculpe a indiscrição, mas... Como conseguiu essa doença?_

_- Como sabe da minha... – ela pausa e sorri vagamente – As meninas não diriam, então foi a Liana que deu com a língua nos dentes, certo?! – Korapaika abaixa a cabeça, um pouco acanhado._

_- Sinto muito tocar nesse assunto. Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você, e quero que saiba desde já: não é curiosidade. Como... Como amigo, eu quero saber. – Katrina desvia o olhar e suspira várias vezes até resolver sentar no sofá._

_- Está bem. Por favor, sente-se. – ele se acomoda ao seu lado e ela então começa – Um grupo de turistas veio à nossa ilha anos atrás. Ela era frequentada constantemente e o barco que trazia os visitantes estava sempre repleto de guardas e médicos. Todos sabiam sobre as preciosidades da nossa terra e a existência da tribo Karita servia como parte da sua boa excursão. Os estrangeiros passavam por um caminho entre as árvores frutíferas para__ chegar até à tribo. Todos eram bem-recepcionados por nosso povo. Mas um dia... – ela pausa e suspira, evitando se afligir pela revolta – A minha bisavó foi violentada por um homem ruim de um desses grupos. Ele ficou para trás e esperou que ela se afastasse dos outros. – Katrina franze o cenho – E quando o seu pai descobriu já era tarde. Ela engravidou. No nascimento da minha avó, a mãe dela morreu no parto por uma febre forte. Poderia ser coincidência, mas a filha sofreu os mesmos sintomas de desmaios caso se emocionasse demais e ficava facilmente doente._

_- Aí a ilha virou uma reserva ambiental. Era um estado de quarentena._

_- Sim. A tribo inteira foi medicada, contudo, nenhuma vacina servia para ajudar minha avó._

_- Mas tem um antídoto. Ela se recuperou quando casou com seu avô?!_

_- Quando perdeu a virgindade. – Katrina especifica e sorri diante a vergonha dele – É. Essa é a solução. Na época ninguém imaginava que isso não era apenas coincidência. A vovó se curou, mas minha mãe ainda assim nasceu com a mesma doença. Apenas depois que ela casou com meu pai a suspeita se confirmou. Eu nasci doente, porém, mamãe se curou. Isso acontece porque existe uma troca de consanguíneos entre o casal na primeira vez. – mesmo respondendo cientificamente a pergunta muda do rapaz, a moça não consegue deixar de se envergonhar – Eles se ligam física e espiritualmente, além do sentimental. É como se o marido compartilhasse a dor da esposa, e então ela não sofre mais como antes. Durante a gravidez, a criança também partilha o sangue da mãe._

_- E a dor dela diminui mais ainda. – ambos sorriem com o pensamento._

_- Infelizmente... – a loira volta a se deprimir – Fiquei doente aos doze anos de idade. A febre foi tão forte que todos temeram pela minha saúde, então meus pais saíram da ilha com meus tios para buscar um médico. Eu fui curada, mas seguindo aquele senhor veio um grupo de assassinos. – Korapaika engole em seco – Aquela altura do campeonato, a existência da tribo Karita virou um boato, uma lenda. As pessoas passaram a acreditar que todos tinham morrido por uma misteriosa e estranha doença. Seria inconveniente se o médico idoso falasse para alguém sobre sua visita._

_- Então os assassinos mataram o pobre senhor. – Katrina lamenta em aceno afirmativo._

_- Em seguida eles atacaram a tribo. Felizmente, nessa época Kelly já havia sido encontrada pelo meu pai e sua habilidade de conversar com os animais através da música foi útil. Usando sua flauta, ela tornou o ataque mais difícil com a ajuda dos linces e dos lobos. Mesmo assim, o terrível líder dos assassinos se uniu a uma aliada e matou meu pai e minha mãe. – ela segura um soluço e compadece o loiro – Vovô faleceu quando tentou me proteger e às outras crianças. – Katrina leva a cabeça para o alto e suspira – Quando eles se foram, deixaram um rastro de morte. O veneno se espalhou pela terra e pelo ar durante dois dias. Isso bastou para matar dez membros dos quarenta. Vovó foi uma que morreu doente. De alguma forma nós nos recuperamos e estabelecemos a nova residência no interior no topo de uma cachoeira, bem nas entranhas da floresta._

_- Eu lamento. – Korapaika retém sua vontade de segurar a mão da donzela – Mas você tem a Liana e as meninas. Além disso, está cercada de pessoas que te adoram._

_- É verdade. Deus sabe como sou agradecida à minha estrela da sorte por ter tantas pessoas sinceras ao meu lado. – o rapaz desvia o olhar, mas Katrina não nota e sorri – Obrigada por ouvir._


	5. Vingança Mortal

**Cap. 5**

**Vingança Mortal**

_É uma bela manhã para o Festival da Primavera, onde o desfile de simples tripés enfeitados e vestidos bordados com flores são o centro das atenções. Korapaika está apressado, quase pulando de três em três os ladrilhos brancos da calçada na praça da cidade para passar pela multidão que a menos de meia hora já se acumulou e chegar até a floricultura de Katrina. Por sinal, sua loja está fervilhando de pessoas, em especial mulheres interessadas nas delicadas rosas decoradas de rubis._

_Quando, afinal, o loiro surge na porta do estabelecimento, dando aviso de entrada pelo som do sininho pendurado no topo, grande parte das moças contorce o pescoço e se cala ao vê-lo, mas o rapaz ignora e se dirige rapidamente ao balcão. Habilmente, a bela florista entrega as encomendas dos clientes embalando as flores em papéis enfeitados e amarrando a fitas coloridas. Sua atenção e sorriso se voltam ao recém-chegado quando se aproxima com olhar desconfiado._

_- Korapaika, como vai? Achei que não viria mais me ver aqui na loja. Onde estão os outros?_

_- Estão guardando lugar na frente da rua até começar a parada. – ele se curva para frente e abaixa a voz, franzindo a sobrancelha – Por que saiu de casa sozinha?_

_- Eu estou acostumada a acordar cedo e precisava abrir a loja antes das oito._

_- Mas poderia ter me chamado para que eu a acompanhasse. – ela ruboriza e põe uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda, gesto percebido pelo jovem – Quer dizer... – o loiro encabula – A sua segurança é a nossa prioridade. Você sabe. – Katrina rapidamente fecha a expressão._

_- Eu agradeço, mas agora não é o momento de falar sobre isso. – ele entende o recado ao ver o público, os observando casualmente – Se está tão preocupado com minha segurança, porque não fica e me ajuda? Seria muito bom ter um auxiliar nesta hora._

_- Tudo bem. – Korapaika dá a volta no balcão marrom-claro e empurra devagar a portinhola para não bater na parede ao voltar com a força da mola – O que devo fazer?_

_Um tanto sem jeito, o rapaz começa a revezar seu trabalho entre o caixa e a coleta das flores para os buquês solicitados. As clientes, constantemente, suspiram de alegria ao serem atendidas e o mesmo ocorre com os homens quando Katrina sorri na entrega dos pedidos. Em pouco tempo os foliões se vão e um silêncio confortável se instala no ambiente até a loira entregar um copo d'água ao ajudante cansado sobre a cadeira de plástico. O loiro aceita e olha com zelo o estabelecimento._

_- O que achou da minha loja? É bonita? – ele sorri e confirma com a cabeça, fazendo-a rir._

_- Passa por isso sempre? Quer dizer, não pude passar muito tempo aqui antes quando vim visita-la na semana passada, depois do seu aniversário dia seis..._

_- A confusão só está grande devido o festival. Felizmente clientes antigos tem bom senso e o número de encomendas é maior em relação aos pedidos de última hora. Isso facilita o trabalho._

_- Mas por que você prepara a mão flores de papel machê com bijuterias de pedras preciosas e vende junto com as flores verdadeiras? E por que elas são apenas para as crianças?_

_- Na verdade, isso faz parte do ritual de amadurecimento da tribo Karita. – ela se acomoda a centímetros de distância dele em outra cadeira, segurando um copo de água também – Não é à toa o nome da Ilha Rosa Cercante. As rosas de lá são abundantes e valiosas. Elas têm propriedades de grande poder e diversidade; podem curar e até paralisar um ser vivo. Sendo assim é natural que a tribo se mantenha alerta para saber como usá-las sem se ferir com seus espinhos. Quando chega o mês de junho, no dia doze, não importa para onde se olhe a lua estará sempre cheia e vermelha, e é nessa época que ocorre o rito de passagem dos Karita._

_- Ah sim, Liana me falou dele. As mulheres fazem um teste de velocidade e coletam rosas._

_- Uma rosa apenas para cada moça. Ela também deve ter dito que eu sou a virgem do ritual. – ele timidamente confirma com um aceno e ela ri – Acontece que um dia, enquanto eu terminava de me aprontar para dançar, observei algumas crianças reclamando por não poderem chegar perto da cordilheira das flores, fora dos limites da reserva, onde tem a maior concentração de rosas. Isso se assemelha a um jardim reservado dos olhos do exterior. Quando vi a tristeza dos pequenos, me adiantei para fazer flores iguaizinhas a essas que vendo na loja. Elas serviram para acalmá-los, ao menos um pouco. Alguns até brincaram de fazer o próprio ritual._

_- Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte. – ele sorri docemente surpreso – Então decidiu trazer as tradições dos Karita para o povo dessa cidade?!_

_- Apenas a ideia das flores me ocorreu. – ela sorri triste – Não posso ou devo compartilhar a minha vida com ninguém. Mais nada além do que já foi dito pode ser mencionado a qualquer um._

_- Então... Eu não sou qualquer um? – a moça olha vagamente o loiro e depois desvia o olhar._

_- Sei que posso confiar em você. O que ganharia mentindo para mim? – Korapaika suspira e abaixa a cabeça por um momento até vê-la se espreguiçar – Se alguém soubesse minha localização tudo seria perdido. Mesmo assim, você sabe que não precisa me proteger. Eu estou refugiada em um condomínio muito longe de casa. Isso já devia ser suficiente. O senhor Netero e os outros não deviam ter te pedido para ajuda-los nisso._

_- Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – os dois sorriem, mas ela logo suspira._

_- Estou me sentindo inútil. Tenho de fazer valer a pena minha vida._

_- Quando você me disse antes que não comemora o seu aniversário porque sua "existência é desgraçada" e "atrai muitos problemas para as pessoas na roda de amizades", estava se referindo ao fato de ser a virgem do ritual? Porque não pode mais purificar os ritos de passagem com o seu poder? – Katrina procura um ponto cego onde fixar o olhar e contorce os lábios um no outro – Os seus pais fizeram algo pelo qual deva se sentir responsável para compensar a tribo?_

_- Nada disso! Eu só... – ela abraça o próprio corpo – Penso todos os dias que se não tivesse adoecido naquele dia, meus pais e tios não precisariam ter saído da reserva para buscar o médico e os assassinos jamais teriam nos encontrado. Nada daquilo teria acontecido. – Katrina reprime um soluço, mas não consegue evitar as lágrimas – Ninguém teria sofrido e eles estariam vivos, meus pais e meu avô! Dançar nos rituais não é uma compensação, porque faz parte da tradição da tribo que a descendente da primeira família seja a virgem do rito de passagem. Agora eles me mantêm a quilômetros de distância, refugiada com os amigos para minha própria segurança. Deviam estar preocupados consigo mesmos e não comigo! Por que fazem isso?_

_Compadecido, Korapaika se aproxima com cautela da moça e toca sua mão direita, descendo o forte aperto que ela dá em si mesma até conseguir juntar as duas mãos e convencê-la no toque a encará-lo. Katrina já não consegue mais reter os soluços insistentes e vergonhosos, mas o loiro os ignora por completo, como nota pelo sorriso gentil em seu rosto. Os olhos escuros transmitem as maiores compreensão e cumplicidade de tristeza já vistas antes por suas íris azuis._

_- Eles se importam com você porque te amam, assim como suas amigas. Todos sabem que as coisas do seu passado não foram sua culpa, e até mesmo uma terceira pessoa alheia a isso, como os moradores do Beija-flor, seria capaz de entender isso. – os dedos dele se comprimem sobre os dela – Acredite, sei o que está sentindo. Eu também perdi meus entes queridos e amigos, todos de uma vez. Felizmente, você ainda tem os seus. – ele procura sorrir, mas a jovem enxerga apenas dor e a profunda melancolia marcada nas pessoas inconformadas com as surpresas da vida._

_- O que houve com eles? – ela se atreve a perguntar e o rapaz recua as mãos._

_- Foram assassinados também. – os orbes da loira se arregalam enquanto firma o olhar com as duas poças profundas e vibrantes de Korapaika – Mas, no meu caso, toda a minha tribo se foi._

_- Eu sinto muito. – a voz dela sai arrastada e tão compadecida quanto à dele antes._

_- Sabe, acabo de perceber que não disse meu sobrenome para você. – ele dá um meio sorriso – Sou o Korapaika, Korapaika Kuruta. E... Assim como você, os meus olhos – o loiro leva as mãos ao rosto e retira cuidadosamente uma lente do lado esquerdo, voltando a observar sua companhia – são de grande valor no mercado negro._

_Korapaika não se surpreende diante o choque de Katrina. O olho esquerdo vibra a vermelho-sangue e o direito se ilumina como um holofote na penumbra da noite. Diante de tal visão, dentre as possibilidades as pessoas só teriam duas reações: questionar as habilidades do último membro do orgulhoso clã Kuruta como um Caçador e guarda-costas do líder de uma das famílias mafiosas mais poderosas do mundo, tarefas inclusas em seu currículo, por mera curiosidade ou comprar os seus serviços, caso não fosse ameaçado de morte justamente pelo valor de seus olhos._

_Porém, Katrina o surpreende com uma reação totalmente contrária a qualquer suposição. A jovem toca seu rosto com a mão esquerda e aproxima o polegar de seus cílios. Em seguida repete o gesto do outro lado e começa a traçar linhas invisíveis debaixo dos olhos dele até Korapaika ficar o mais relaxado possível. Isso traz a cor de vermelho para azul-piscina e desperta um sorriso nela._

_- Gostei mais dessa cor. – ela confessa, mas a vergonha no rosto do rapaz só a faz sorrir leve – Você parece tão infeliz agora. Não sei a história da tribo Kuruta, é a primeira vez que ouço falar sobre eles, mas em relação a minha perda a sua foi mais dolorosa. Viver vagando tanto tempo sem nenhum carinho familiar... Seus amigos foram sua única salvação, e ainda assim sinto muita dor e amargura vindas de você. – Katrina recua as mãos e desmancha o sorriso – Embora sinta falta e lamente a morte dos meus pais e dos meus avós, jamais pensei em vinga-los. É esse o seu desejo?_

_- Aqueles miseráveis deveriam estar apodrecendo no inferno, Katrina! – o rosto antes calmo se enfurece e ele se levanta – Eles fizeram muitas coisas ruins com pessoas inocentes. Meu amigo Squalla foi uma vítima, e ele foi assassinado mesmo não representando nenhuma ameaça! Aquela empregada que você vê constantemente com Neon, a Eliza, era noiva dele! – o semblante da loira se contorce a cada palavra dita em tom mais alto – Eu sou o único que pode vinga-lo._

_- E após acumular tantos sentimentos de ódio e vinga-los, o que fará?_

_- Vou recuperar os olhos vermelhos da tribo Kuruta. Não descansarei até encontrar todos!_

_- E depois? – Korapaika fica quieto um instante, e então Katrina suspira – Estou tentando te mostrar justamente isso: você não tem objetivos Korapaika. Sua vingança, seu senso de justiça, a sua compaixão pelos sofredores são as únicas coisas que te movem para frente. Quando estiver à beira do precipício e o ciclo de ódio tiver se rompido, o que te restará? – o cenho do rapaz se franze e os punhos se fecham em falta de resposta imediata, dando a ela oportunidade de levantar e olhá-lo frente a frente – Matá-los não fará de você uma pessoa melhor._

_- Eu não me importo. Tudo bem se me transformar na pior pessoa do mundo._

_- Mas Korapaika... – ela suspira a ponto de chorar novamente – Isso também não trará seus familiares e amigos de volta a vida. Essa dor sem fim jamais cessará enquanto continuar vivendo no passado, perseguindo assassinos até findar sua existência do mundo. Não cabe a você julgá-los._

_- E cabe a quem? Ninguém mais consegue detê-los, excerto, talvez, a família do Killua!_

_- Por quê? Eles também são assassinos? – o loiro confirma em aceno._

_- Killua é da família Zaoldyeck. Todos são assassinos profissionais, e isso o inclui._

_- Oh, bem, não me surpreende muito pela Kelly. Os Nikoro são uma família de caçadores de recompensas. É quase a mesma coisa, mas eles não têm como principal objetivo matar alguém._

_- Disso eu não sabia. – a conversa cessa por alguns segundos – Mas de qualquer forma, não se pode vencer o Genei Ryodan apenas com caçadores de recompensas!_

_- Você subestima a força deles e da Kelly. E esse é o nome do grupo do qual está atrás?_

_- É. E são eles também que estão atrás de você. – por impulso, a informação voa da boca dele._

_- Como sabe? – Korapaika demora a responder por ficar momentaneamente surdo pelo grito estridente de Mench na escuta em seu ouvido, repreendendo sua falta de cuidado._

_- Ouvi isso ontem no jornal, pelo rádio. Como costuma faltar energia em dia de chuva e não é possível ligar a televisão, eu carrego o meu celular sempre comigo. – ele o retira do bolso apenas para mostrar e logo guarda novamente – Você não é acostumada a usar o computador, então não deve ter visto a notícia. Dois membros do grupo foram vistos rondando a cidade vizinha e alguns Caçadores testemunharam sem dar o seu nome de que eles estão atrás de você._

_- Então já devem saber sobre a tribo Karita e muitas pessoas podem estar me procurando._

_- É bem capaz que não sejam apenas Caçadores. Pode ser qualquer um com algum poder e a intenção de vendê-la no mercado negro pela maior oferta. – um tremor atravessa o corpo da moça e o rapaz não consegue deixar de sentir-se culpado – Desculpe, não pretendia te assustar._

_- Tarde demais. – ela tenta rir e abraça o próprio corpo outra vez – É possível eles saberem que você está morando comigo? Eles podem atacar as pessoas do condomínio?_

_- Não sei. Mas se isso acontecer, eu vou me manter firme. Só preciso prendê-los e então..._

_- Mesmo já estando meio assustada, eu vou me manter firme também. – ela o interrompe, se soltando do próprio abraço com um olhar seguro e o semblante sério – Entre mim e você, para eles seria mais vantajoso vir atrás de mim. – Korapaika deixa o queixo pender sem perceber._

_- O que quer dizer? Pretende agir como isca? Você não pode fazer isso!_

_- Por que não? Você pode se sacrificar pelas pessoas que ama, mas eu não posso?_

_- É uma questão diferente! Você ainda tem uma família!_

_- E você também! – ela eleva a voz e o deixa mudo – Embora não tenham o seu sangue, seus amigos são sua família! Leório, Gon, Killua e Senritsu, todos se importam com sua segurança! Se morrer, deixará todos muito tristes! – a loira cora – E a mim também._

_Um curto e vergonhoso silêncio se instala. Korapaika olha para o rosto de Katrina buscando um sinal de piada ou ao menos raiva, algo com o qual pudesse lidar, mas nada além de vergonha e timidez repassam em suas bochechas. Suspirando profundamente, ele recoloca a lente de contato e demora a encará-la. Quando a moça balança a cabeça, chama a atenção do rapaz._

_- Ah, desculpe. Esqueça o que eu disse. Estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas você pode fazer o que quiser, não é da minha conta. Mesmo assim, por favor, pense nisso. Se, realmente, entende como me sinto, vai compreender o meu receio em colocar minhas amigas e os outros em perigo. O meu pescoço, se necessário, pode ser sacrificado. Posso perder minha liberdade, não importa. Mas, se você insiste em vingar sua tribo e os demais mortos por esse grupo de assassinos, não pode me impedir de lutar contra isso. Se decidir continuar nem conseguirá deter seus inimigos, porque os especialistas em assassinato gostam de atacar as pessoas mais desesperadas!_

_- Não estou desesperado e sim furioso! – Katrina se aborrece novamente._

_- A única coisa que você vai encontrar nesse caminho é a morte!_

_- Não temo a morte. O meu maior medo é que todo o meu ódio desapareça._

_- E se seus amigos morrerem? Não tem medo de arriscar a vida deles?_

_- Eles estarão longe daqui. O Genei Ryodan não poderá atingi-los._

_- Se eles sabem sobre mim e eu fiquei escondida aqui por tanto tempo sem conhecimento das outras pessoas, como espera que eles não achem Leório e os outros?! _

_- Eles não têm motivos para caçá-los. De qualquer forma, os três irão embora com Senritsu no fim da primavera e eu vou retornar à York Shin para entrar no leilão._

_- Para você é fácil afastar os outros, não é?! – ela questiona retoricamente e senta de novo – O que quer em York Shin, naquele leilão... São os olhos vermelhos?_

_- Sim. Eu já disse, vou recuperar todos eles. É uma questão de honra, você não entende._

_- Isso não é apenas honra, é orgulho e mágoa. Se tivesse te restado alguém da sua família ao seu lado, nunca tentaria correr atrás de uma vingança. Seu senso de proteção seria maior._

_- Mas eu nunca tive ninguém para proteger. É claro que zelo muito meus amigos, contudo, eles sabem se defender e não têm laços de sangue comigo. Isso não os faz menos importantes; suas vidas são, para mim, mais valiosas do que a de qualquer outra pessoa. Se necessário, eu iria atrás deles sem pestanejar, mesmo correndo risco de morrer. Felizmente, sem um elo de sangue os três podem ficar afastados de mim. É assim que eu pretendo protege-los. – a moça levanta da cadeira._

_- E como ainda consegue dizer por mim se entendo ou não? Entendo você muito bem!_

_- Nós nos conhecemos há apenas dez dias! Como pode achar que sabe tanto sobre mim?_

_- Não foi o único a fazer algumas pesquisas. Eu perguntei coisas sobre você ao Leório e até o Gon e o Killua te elogiaram. Pelo que eles me disseram, antes a sua personalidade era diferente._

_- Quando comecei o Exame para Caçador eu era muito inexperiente._

_- Não quis dizer diferente dessa forma. Segundo eles, você se preocupava muito em fazer as coisas do jeito certo, se importava com as pessoas e defendia a natureza. Sua prioridade era salvar os outros de gente má, mas jamais deixava seu senso de dever ir acima dos seus sentimentos. Seu amor pelos animais era engraçado de ver, foi o que Leório me disse sobre um macaquinho que um dos Caçadores no exame do qual participaram tinha, e você libertou. E nunca matava em vão. Por que justo agora vai fazer isso e fugir dos seus ideais? Vai valer a pena mudar todo o seu ser, todas as suas crenças e apagar as coisas boas que já fez apenas por uma vingança contra pessoas que já se condenaram? – as pupilas de Korapaika, uma vez mais, se dilatam._

_- Como assim? – Katrina suspira cansada e volta a se sentar._

_- Eles estão mortos há muito tempo Korapaika, assim como os assassinos da minha família. – ela pausa e sorri fracamente – Que tipo de vida alguém igual pode ter? Ou melhor, como algum deles estaria vivendo? Na verdade, todos estão SOBREVIVENDO. Conseguir luxo e conforto na perda de outros e arrancar sua felicidade em nome da própria... Não posso dizer que culpo aqueles que vivem de um jeito tão miserável, afinal, eu sou uma afortunada. Nós dois somos. Temos mais do que muita gente no mundo e esses assassinos e ladrões bem devem ter mendigado carinho com as mãos estendidas ao céu todos os dias. Ninguém se apiedou e todos decidiram tirar dos demais o que nenhum deles poderia ter. Isso acontece. É claro, nenhum motivo justifica suas ações, porém... Depois de me recuperar do choque de perder os meus familiares, eu pensei bem e só consegui ter pena. – o loiro ouve tudo atentamente e seu queixo pende a cada palavra – Sedie Havre ou Genei Ryodan. Nenhuma alma caridosa os acolheu. Se eu intercedo por você, é porque quero te fazer ver o que eles não conseguiram: ainda existe esperança. Ainda existem pessoas boas, e mesmo tendo a distorção do justo, enquanto não se abater há uma chance de mudar sua vida. Persegui-los apenas te trará dor e lembranças tristes. Se não quer que aquilo aconteça novamente, refaça a sua vida e proteja quem é importante para você. Dessa forma sua mágoa sumirá. – ela sorri._

_- As feridas não se fecham assim, tão fácil. – ele diz cansado e se senta – Pode prometer que essa angústia vai sumir? Essa lamentação e frustração? Essa corrente de ódio?_

_- Não posso prometer isso. Sua saudade vai perdurar... – Katrina acolhe as mãos dele entre as suas e o faz olhá-la – Mas vai diminuir. E com o tempo, vai descobrir o quanto pode ser bela e generosa a vida para aqueles que não desistem dela e da felicidade. Encontrará uma pessoa que te fará agradecer por ter nascido e sobrevivido até agora. Seu sofrimento vai ter valido a pena, e bem pode ter passado por tudo isso para um dia poder conhecer seus amigos e esse alguém especial. Eu tenho certeza que a corrente de ódio vai se quebrar e sua ferida cicatrizará... – ela levanta e sorri mais abertamente – E aí ela não se abrirá nunca mais. – Korapaika permanece quieto, absorvendo toda a conversa, mas sem tirar os olhos dela, o que acaba a constrangendo e a faz pôr uma mecha solta do cabelo preso atrás da orelha e soltar suas mãos – Então... Está tarde. Vamos fechar a loja._

_Sem dizer mais nada, o rapaz a ajuda a arrumar algumas coisas fora do lugar e ambos saem. Eles permanecem calados até se encontrarem com os amigos na calçada e, após o desfile, andam a meio metro de distância um do outro em direção aos carros de Leório e Liana, parados próximos à praça. Chegando ao lar, Kelly e Gene são as primeiras a se dispersar. Leório leva Killua até a casa alugada enquanto Gon vai ver TV. Liana chama Katrina para conversar e Korapaika espreita._

_- Katrina, o que aconteceu? – acuada, a jovem senta em uma cadeira da cozinha e suspira._

_- Como sabe sempre quando estou com algum problema?_

_- Fácil: seu sorriso contagiante murcha e essa sua aura de alegria evapora. Além disso, você estava andando cabisbaixa pela rua e bem longe do Korapaika. – cruza os braços – Tem a ver com ele? Ele te fez alguma coisa, porque se fez é melhor me dizer agora?!_

_- Não! Quer dizer, não exatamente. Eu... Ah Liana!... Acho que estou apaixonada._

_- HEIM? – ela exclama extasiada e reflete – Apaixonada? Deveria ficar feliz ou nervosa?_

_- Devia me trancar no quarto a pão e água, ou jogar um balde de água fria na minha cabeça!_

_- Credo mulher! Por quê? Amar não é crime. Quer dizer, por quem está apaixonada?_

_- No meu caso é um crime! Eu me proibi sentir isso! E ainda mais se for pelo... Korapaika._


	6. Saber o Que é a Vida

**Cap. 6**

**Saber o Que é a Vida**

_Korapaika Kuruta se mantem firme diante ao perigo, mas nesta circunstância o motivo da sua paralisia é peculiarmente interessante. Quem diria que Katrina Karita se apaixonaria por sua pessoa. Um sorriso momentâneo, e a ele estranho, surge em sua face. Por um segundo o rapaz se permite curtir a sensação de ouvir da boca de uma mulher, e não qualquer mulher, mas Katrina, que pode estar o visando. Contudo, quais as consequências desse sentimento novo?_

_Há um minuto contado de silêncio antes de Liana balbuciar um "oi" confuso. A moça a sua frente começa a apertar a barra do vestido com nervosismo._

_- Você acabou de me dizer que está apaixonada pelo Korapaika?_

_- Sim. – a bela admite – E não é apenas uma atração._

_- Oh Deus! – Liana procura a cadeira mais próxima e senta – Isso há quanto tempo?_

_- Não sei. Na verdade, acho que posso estar gostando dele desde que o vi._

_- Isso é natural. Korapaika é um homem bonito, atraente. Mas você acabou de dizer que não é apenas uma atração. Está mais do que apaixonada por ele? – Katrina abaixa a cabeça, tentando esconder o rosto rubro – Você o ama Katrina? Não pode! Vocês se conhecem há cerca de uma..._

_- Eu sei que faz pouco tempo, mas Liana, ele é tão gentil e doce! Fiquei comovida enquanto o Leório falava sobre ele, e os meninos também o elogiaram muito._

_- Ah, eles abriram a boca, só podia! Eles, por acaso, te incentivaram a isso?_

_- Claro que não! Ninguém sabe o que eu sinto, estou contando apenas para você!_

_- E tem certeza do que está me dizendo Katrina? Não é um assunto para brincadeiras!_

_- Eu sei e tenho certeza absoluta! Até tentei ignorar, mas sempre que ele sorri meu coração se desmancha. – atrás da parede, o loiro começa a respirar com dificuldade – Nós conversarmos à tarde na loja, antes de nos encontrarmos com vocês, e ele me contou da sua família._

_- Então você já sabe sobre a tribo Kuruta. – a loira acena em afirmativo – E o que acha?_

_- Korapaika sofre demais. Ele ainda não superou a morte da tribo e tem certeza que vingar o seu assassinato vai trazer paz às suas almas. Liana, o que eu devia fazer?_

_- Sinceramente querida, eu sei tanto quanto você. Se quiser respostas, devia conversar com Leório e os meninos. Pergunte a opinião deles._

_- Mas eu já perguntei. Quando falei do Korapaika para eles, os três me contaram coisas bem dramáticas sobre o Exame de Caçador, mas me disseram muitos pontos bons dele._

_- Nesse caso então, entreviste os vizinhos. Eu soube pelo próprio Leo que vários deles são os competidores do exame da época em que ele e os meninos participaram._

_- E por que você acha que eles saberiam mais sobre o Korapaika do que os amigos dele?_

_- Disso não sei, mas custa tentar? Os vizinhos podem dar um ponto de vista diferente._

_Antes que Katrina responda, o loiro se distancia da cozinha com maior nervosismo. Com as mãos em incessante movimento, ele pega o celular do bolso e clica um número da discagem rápida, indo à varanda e fechando a porta corrediça. Após uns segundos, alguém na outra linha atende._

_- Senritsu, sou eu. Nós temos um problema. Katrina está querendo saber mais sobre mim._

_- "Ora, e isso deveria ser um problema?" – o loiro se encabula._

_- É claro que isso é um problema! Ela quer conversar com a vizinhança! Você sabe bem que a maioria dos Caçadores aqui quer usá-la. Eu vou tentar impedir, mas precisarei de ajuda. Ligue para a o senhor Nostrad o mais rápido possível._

_- "Para o senhor Nostrad? Mas por quê?"._

_- Esse lugar não é seguro para Neon. Eu tentarei convencê-la a ir para casa. Também vou pedir um favor ao Killua; talvez precisemos de proteção extra. Estou começando a suspeitar que alguém possa estar nos observando, contudo, não tenho mais certeza se é o Genei Ryodan._

_- "Você descobriu algo mais sobre aquele grupo de quem suspeita?"._

_- Pelo que Katrina me disse, podem ser os assassinos dos pais dela. A essa altura, o senhor Netero e os ex-examinadores já devem estar sabendo e achando isso também._

_- "Mas você viu alguém suspeito rondando por aí?"._

_- Hoje pela manhã ela saiu cedo para trabalhar naquela loja de flores. Quando cheguei lá o lugar estava lotado. Em alguns momentos eu tive a sensação de sentir uma pessoa se escondendo entre as outras no festival. Você também estava lá. Não ouviu nada estranho? – ele resmunga._

_- "Havia muitas pessoas com o coração perturbado, mas a maioria estava feliz"._

_- Eu entendo. Nem sua audição aguçada daria conta dos gritos. – o loiro sorri com graça – Se tiver mais informações eu aviso. Precisamos nos adiantar, afinal, daqui quatorze dias iremos embora. Quando Katrina descobrir quem nós somos não vou culpa-la por ficar aborrecida. É uma pena. Talvez você consiga continuar sendo amigo dela._

_- "É claro que eu gostaria. Isso me faria muito feliz, mas por que você acha uma pena? Está se sentindo triste por achar que ela não vai mais falar com você?" – Korapaika cora._

_- Não fale besteira Senritsu! O meu objetivo é recuperar os olhos vermelhos da tribo Kuruta._

_- "Mas você não pode ter outros objetivos? O que vai fazer depois disso?" – o loiro emudece estático e se lembra da mesma pergunta saindo dos lábios da bela Katrina – "Korapaika?"._

_- Por favor, faça o que eu pedi Senritsu. Até. – ele fica cabisbaixo, pensativo, um instante, e então a porta do jardim é aberta abruptamente._

_- Interrompi alguma coisa? – o rapaz abre a boca surpreso._

_- Kelly? Estava escutando? – ela caminha devagar em sua direção com os braços cruzados._

_- Não era minha intenção. Fui pegar um livro na estante quando o ouvi mencionar Katrina. Você deixou a porta entreaberta. – o loiro desvia o olhar e volta a encará-la sério – Não fique me olhando assim. Não pretendo contar nada para Katrina, mas quero saber quem é você e seu amigo Senritsu. – ela mesma fecha a porta e se volta a ele batendo o pé direito._

_- É melhor você não saber. Mesmo sendo amiga da Katrina..._

_- Eu sou filha da família Nikoro, os caçadores de recompensa mais famosos do mundo. Meu carinho pela Katrina é maior do que você pode imaginar, e, se for necessário, com os treinamentos e ensinamentos aos quais fui submetida desde criança eu vou defendê-la com unhas e dentes! Bem agora desconfio de você. Se não me contar sua verdadeira identidade, acredite, eu vou te matar!_

_- Se achar que pode. – Kelly contorce o rosto em fúria e separa as pernas, erguendo as mãos abertas em posição de ataque – Não quero machuca-la. Katrina ficará chateada se brigarmos._

_- E ficará ainda pior se souber que abriu as portas da sua casa para um mentiroso._

_- Eu sou mesmo um mentiroso. – ele ri com desdém – Mas estou do lado de vocês._

_- Prove. – Korapaika suspira e senta em uma das cadeiras debaixo do guarda-sol, erguendo a mão para a outra em frente como convite e espera Kelly se acomodar – Pode começar._

_- Eu sou um Caçador da Lista Negra. Comecei a trabalhar há um tempo para Light Nostrad, o pai de Neon e o líder de uma das famílias mais famosas da máfia. Disse à Katrina que me demiti depois da interrupção do leilão na cidade de York Shin, quando os artigos foram roubados e houve o assassinato dos dez anciões. Era mentira; eu não me demiti. Na verdade, o senhor Netero, líder dos examinadores no Exame de Caçador, me procurou e pediu pessoalmente para ajuda-lo._

_- Então ele te contratou para vigiar a Katrina?_

_- Não apenas ele. O próprio primo dela, Kenan, me pediu o mesmo._

_- E você suspeita que seja o Genei Ryodan quem está a perseguindo? Mas eles não tinham morrido na confusão do leilão? Foi essa a informação divulgada._

_- Eram corpos falsos. – o semblante do rapaz se contorce a cada palavra – Eu mesmo tentei captura-los. Consegui forçar o líder, Kuroro, a se afastar dos outros membros, mas apenas isso._

_- E como fez isso? – Korapaika permanece quieto e a garota suspira, voltando a cruzar seus braços – Sei que você tem uma rixa com essa trupe de palhaços. Killua me disse. – o loiro a encara aborrecido – Pode culpa-lo se quiser, mas tanto ele quanto Gon e o tio velho gostam de você. – ele ri levemente e desperta um sorriso nela – Sabe... Existe mais alguém que pode estar atrás dela._

_- Eu sei. Ela comentou o nome: Sedie Havre. O que sabe sobre eles? Nunca ouvi seu nome._

_- Não é comum a quase ninguém. A maioria das pessoas nem deve ter ouvido falar deles. A causa é sua discrição. Tenho certeza que o maldito Okamoto mal liga se for caçado. É conveniente permanecer à surdina só porque a meta da vida dele é conseguir a Katrina._

_- Então por que ele não a capturou no ataque que fez à tribo Karita?_

_- A intenção inicial era matar todos e vender seus olhos no mercado negro. Além disso, toda mulher tem lábios carnudos e vermelhos também, como a Katrina. Quando o Sedie Havre atacou, Okamoto roubou um diário antigo do avô dela e ficou sabendo sobre o imenso poder adormecido e da doença que assola seu corpo fraco. Ela já te contou sobre isso?_

_- Liana me disse. – ele confessa constrangido e interessado ao mesmo tempo._

_- Pois é... Para aquele canalha é melhor ninguém mais saber da tribo Karita. Até mesmo o velho médico que cuidou da Katrina quando ela ficou doente aos doze anos eles mataram tentando garantir a segurança da localização deles. Por um lado é bom, porque sempre estarão protegidos._

_- Mas esse é um tipo de proteção que eles não precisam._

_- Exatamente. Não sei bem o que Okamoto realmente pretende com a Katrina, porém, se eu estiver certa, ele deve estar pretendendo mata-la para conseguir os olhos vermelhos depois de..._

_- Depois de quê? – Kelly cora e contorce o semblante em raiva ao mesmo tempo._

_- Após engravidá-la. – Korapaika assume uma expressão de pânico e também se envergonha – Imagino que a Liana deva ter te contado da suposição dela sobre a origem da doença da Katrina._

_- Sim, disse. – ele procura ficar calmo – Se ela casar..._

_- Casar está fora de questão! Os Karita jamais aceitarão casá-la com um Caçador, e é um caso compreensível, afinal, todos os seus problemas começaram por culpa deles. Infelizmente essa doença só iria sumir assim, mas pode diminuir se ela apenas perder a virgindade. – Kelly espia de canto o rapaz e ri – Está parecendo um tomate. Por acaso você ainda é..._

_- Não estamos falando de mim e sim dela! – o loiro eleva a voz, envergonhado._

_- Sim, você é. – Kelly diagnóstica e sorri vitoriosa quando o vê desviar o olhar – Bem, o caso é que ganha quem chegar primeiro. Acredite, eu apostaria em você._

_- Do que está falando? E não estava agora a pouco desconfiada de mim._

_- Fiquei desconfiada dos seus reais interesses com a Katrina. Faz tempo eu notei o quanto os vizinhos estavam empolgados para chamar a atenção dela com agradinhos e elogios, mas você não parecia atraído por ela mesmo tentando desviar a sua atenção dos outros._

_- É claro que sim! Para começo de conversa, eu sou amigo do Leório, o marido da sua amiga, e estou morando de favor na casa dela. Além disso, não sou homem de me insinuar para mulher._

_- Espera um pouco. Acabou de dizer que está morando de favor? – ela ri – Agora eu percebi! Se Leório e Liana arranjaram para você ficar aqui, com a desculpa de estar descansando, é porque sabiam da sua missão! E eles não me contaram nada?! Desgraçados!_

_- Essa é uma informação secreta. Os dois só souberam para me ajudar a conhecê-la. Espere... Você me disse que apostaria em mim? Como assim?_

_- Mesmo estando aqui por vingança, ou por um simples serviço, você gosta da Katrina._

_- Como é?! – ele quase grita – Quem disse isso? De onde tirou essa ideia?_

_- Eu não sou boba, nem nasci ontem. Percebo com que cara você fica quando olha para ela, e quando os dois conversam parecem estar sozinhos no mundo._

_- Não nego que gosto de conversar com ela, mas é apenas isso._

_- E vai me dizer também que a Katrina não é bonita._

_- Ela é sim. Afinal, qual a sua intenção nessa história? Pretende juntar nós dois?_

_- Seria uma opção interessante. – Kelly ri – Não fique aborrecido. Estou sendo sincera._

_- Não foi você mesma quem disse a pouco que os Karita jamais aceitariam casá-la com um..._

_- Caçador, é, mas você não é um mero Caçador. Ter pertencido a uma tribo semelhante traz vantagens. Além disso, tenho certeza, eles prefeririam vê-la casada contigo a ser violentada pelo assassino dos líderes do clã. Kenan é cabeça quente. Felizmente, os pais dele, tios da Katrina, têm bom senso e não generalizam as coisas. Eles sabem que nem todos os Caçadores são ruins._

_- Estou em dúvida se isso foi um elogio ou uma escolha entre o ruim e o pior ainda._

_- Acredite, dizer que você seria um bom marido para a Katrina é o mais perto de um elogio que vai conseguir arrancar de mim. Sua personalidade vingativa dificulta as coisas, mas Katrina poderia te colocar na rédea curta. Ela sabe convencer as pessoas._

_- Agradeço o elogio então. – ele se levanta – Mas pode tirar essa ideia da cabeça. Não posso e nem quero me comprometer com alguém agora._

_- Ela não vai ficar solteira para sempre. – Korapaika ignora o comentário e caminha para a porta, então Kelly se vira ainda sentada e sorri maliciosamente – Sabia que o Kenan gosta dela? – o rapaz para de andar e vira o rosto calmamente – Ele pretende se casar com ela para salvá-la. Foi Katrina mesma quem me contou. Kenan tem permissão dos pais._

_O loiro não diz nada. Ao invés, entra na casa e encontra Gon vendo TV com Gene na sala._

_- Vocês sabem onde está a Liana? – os dois desviam a atenção para ele._

_- Ela saiu faz pouco tempo. Acho que voltou para a casa dos Kenedy. – Gene responde._

_- Obrigado. – ele se dirige à porta e para na soleira – E Katrina?_

_- Foi tomar banho. – é a vez de Gon falar – Aconteceu alguma coisa Korapaika?_

_- Não, tudo bem. Quando ela sair do banheiro, peçam que me espere aqui. Vou sair._

_Os dois concordam com um aceno e ele então fecha a porta, passando pelo portão e andando devagar pela rua até chegar à casa de tijolos vermelhos e pretos dos Kenedy. Leório está sentado no banco de madeira em frente à janela de três divisórias à esquerda da porta, enfeitada por vasos de plantas, e ri de alguma coisa enquanto lê o jornal não lido de manhã. Korapaika sai da calçada de ladrilhos amarelos e pisa nos azulejos de tom bege, chamando a atenção do médico._

_- Como vai?! – ele sorri e desdobra as pernas – O que veio fazer aqui?_

_- Preciso conversar com a Liana. Onde ela está?_

_- Provavelmente tomando banho. – o loiro suspira – Sente aqui. Ela não deve demorar._

_Sem responder, Korapaika se acomoda de costas para o médico e abre um livro de bolso. Ao lado da porta, a lâmpada grande e redonda começa a piscar em alerta automática ao pôr-do-sol. O telhado branco se ilumina de laranja enquanto o vento balança as folhas vinho dos arbustos. Logo que some o entardecer, a sombra de um rosto feminino surge na janela em losango da porta dupla verde e branca. A maçaneta gira e empena a placa presa por uma corda, onde diz "alugada"._

_- Ah, você ainda está aí Leório? – a silhueta de mulher se faz presente – Olá Korapaika._

_- Oi Liana. – ele fecha o livro e se levanta – Gostaria de falar com você._

_- Tudo bem. – ela se volta para o sofá da sala – Killua, por favor, abra a janela de cima!_

_- Qual? – o jovem grita de volta e consegue sua resposta ao vê-la erguer o indicador para a ventana retangular acima da losangular – Isso é exploração! Você alcança aquela!_

_- Pratique o bem e seja cavalheiro. Eu vou conversar com o Korapaika. – Leório compreende o sutil olhar da esposa e entra na casa, cedendo privacidade e espaço para sentar no banco – Então pode me dizer, qual o assunto? Eu suponho que deva ser importante._

_- Sim. É sobre a Katrina. – Liana sorri de lado e recosta na madeira – Ela não pode bater de porta em porta perguntando aos vizinhos sobre mim, e por dois ótimos motivos!_

_- Eu sei disso. Sua missão e a possível probabilidade de mais da metade desses homens aqui quererem ataca-la, seja em qual sentido for. Leo me contou sobre as suspeitas._

_- Então por que sugeriu isso a ela? – a mulher o encara aos risos._

_- Você está me repreendendo? Estava escutando escondido a nossa conversa!_

_- Eu sei. Desculpe por isso. – ele diz corado – Nós tivemos uma briga de manhã, então..._

_- Queria se certificar de que ela estava bem? – o loiro fica quieto, mas Liana acena como se o filósofo mais sábio tivesse acabo de passar na sua frente – Amor jovem._

_- Como disse? – a expressão assustada e ao mesmo tempo raivosa dele liberta um riso dela._

_- Nada. Diga-me Korapaika, por que acha que foi convocado para proteger Katrina?_

_- Talvez porque fui o único a conseguir capturar o líder do Genei Ryodan._

_- Pode ser. Não teria mais nenhum motivo? Por exemplo, por que Kenan aceitou o contrato dos seus serviços? Não seria por ter passado pela mesma experiência que ela sofreu?_

_- E como isso ajudaria a protegê-la?_

_- Não esqueça que eu passei um tempo na tribo Karita com Gene e Kelly. Mesmo gostando muito da Katrina, não servimos de muita ajuda quando ocorreu aquela tragédia seis anos atrás. Da minha parte, pude curar os membros do clã, mas não acalmar o coração dela. Você poderia._

_- Por favor, Liana, não crie expectativas. Sou o menos indicado para fazer o que me pede._

_- Acha mesmo? Não o conheço há tanto tempo quando o Leo e os meninos, contudo, consigo dizer com certeza que se os dois passassem um tempo juntos..._

_- Já conversamos hoje de manhã e você viu no que deu._

_- Bem... – ela ri – Se escutou a conversa, sabe mesmo a consequência da sua presença._

_- Sei. – ele cora – E não me agrada nada essa ideia._

_- Pare de ficar se torturando, pensando na opinião das outras pessoas! Depois de tanta dor e amargura, tem alguém além dos seus amigos que quer o seu bem com sinceridade. Você consegue esquecer sua sede de vingança se quiser, e ficará apenas com boas lembranças do passado!_

_- Eu não posso fazer isso! – o loiro se levanta e aperta os punhos – Não vou abandonar meu clã! Seus olhos vermelhos ainda falam comigo, pedindo que os encontre e me vingue em seu nome!_

_- Isso é besteira! – Liana também levanta aborrecida – Acha mesmo que seus pais iam pedir para seu filho sacrificar a própria vida prendendo assassinos? É a sua vontade, não coloque culpa nos mortos! – o loiro cerra os dentes, zangado, mas ao mesmo tempo espreme os olhos com dor e surpresa evidentes – Korapaika, apenas vocês dois podem curar o coração um do outro._

_- Só porque você é médica, não tente força-lo a fazer uma coisa que não quer com esse papo. – os dois de repente se voltam à voz e vêem Killua parado na soleira da porta, de braços cruzados._

_- Para você está bom deixar as coisas como estão? – o jovem coloca a mão direita no bolso da calça e se aproxima sério – Ele agora nem sabe o que é viver! Killua..._

_- Sabe Liana, o Korapaika veio aqui para te perguntar algo. Não vai responder? – pelo canto dos olhos, a mulher vê o marido esperando onde antes o Zaoldyeck estava e suspira indignada._

_- Muito bem. Essa intervenção vai acabar custando caro mais tarde. Korapaika, eu só falei à Katrina para conversar com os vizinhos porque Kelly e Gene já fizeram isso. Pela própria vontade, as duas saíram de porta em porta interrogando os vizinhos usando as aventuras do Gon como sua desculpa. Ele também foi junto e pode te contar tudo que elas disseram._

_- É verdade. – Killua prossegue – Elas fingiram interesse em conhecê-los e acabaram pondo o nome da Katrina no meio das conversas, para ver a reação deles quando falassem dela. Nenhum dos Caçadores têm intenções ruins. Pelo menos foi o que a Kelly me disse._

_- E se sabia disso, por que não contou nada Killua?_

_- Eu ia saber que a tia aqui ia dizer para ela falar com eles?!_

_- Você vai ver quem é a tia mais tarde. – a médica ameaça sinistramente e ele ri temeroso – Escute Korapaika... – ela se volta mais calma – Se quiser, pode ignorar meus conselhos, mas nada vai mudar os sentimentos da Katrina agora. Eu sei, pois a conheço faz tempo. E isso você não vai conseguir ignorar. Kenan jamais te deixará em paz se machuca-la. Ele pode até dar a sua vida!_

_- Para evitar tudo isso eu pretendo me afastar o quanto antes dela._

_- Boa tentativa, mas agora já é tarde. Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que falar com ela. Até esse momento chegar, eu te desejo boa sorte. Vai precisar quando olhar nos olhos dela._

_Sem entender bem o aviso, o loiro se despede e volta para a residência 202. As garotas estão na varanda, jogando cartas com Gon, e a dona da casa termina de arrumar o seu novo arranjo de rosas brancas sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ele se aproxima devagar e para ao vê-la sorrir por sentir a sua presença. Em dois segundos seu coração falha uma batida. Korapaika então constata: Liana, Senritsu e os demais têm razão. Será muito mais difícil do que pensava se afastar da bela Karita._


	7. Você Pode Guardar um Segredo?

**Cap. 7**

**Você Pode Guardar um Segredo?**

_Katrina raramente passa muito tempo em seu quarto. Também nunca levou um homem em dois meses de vivência no condomínio Beija-flor para visitar sua suíte. Desta vez, entretanto, sua educação recatada está sendo deixada de lado conforme sobe os degraus da escada para o segundo andar. Korapaika a segue cautelosamente, mantendo distância caso ela acabe travando no meio do caminho e os dois terminem se trombando. Não é sua intenção seduzi-la de modo algum._

_Nunca em sua vida ele se imaginou precisando pedir a uma mulher que fossem conversar a noite em um local mais reservado para evitar ser ouvido por outras pessoas. Menos ainda pensou em invadir o quarto de uma moça tão pura quanto a jovem a sua frente, girando a maçaneta para entrar antes e convidá-lo formalmente a fazer o mesmo. Mesmo assim, o loiro se debruça devagar e analisa o ambiente com agradável cortesia. A anfitriã observa ansiosa por um julgamento._

_Atrás da cabeceira da cama de casal, coberta por uma colcha azul, um espelho se estende do piso de madeira lustrado até o teto e reflete a mesa de madeira encostada na parede._

_- Deve ter, no mínimo, duas vezes a largura do banco de frente para a cama. – o rapaz fala em voz baixa e caminha lentamente pelo aposento._

_O computador branco quase inutilizável de Katrina está em um canto da mesa e na outra ponta uma pilha de cd's. No centro dela um pequeno DVD marcando as horas, bem abaixo da TV e alinhado à cadeira de aço com estofado preto. Ao lado da cama um móvel sustenta o telefone e guarda livros de capa grossa organizados por preferência de leitura. No canto oposto uma estante acoplada à parede reserva outros e expõe esculturas feitas à mão._

_Frente a ela, duas poltronas de aspecto pouco confortável cercam uma mesinha de madeira com outro vaso enfeitado por flores e iluminado pelo abajur atrás de um dos estofados. A janela corrediça está aberta e traz o aroma da noite para dentro do quarto, assim como a porta que expõe a visão da sacada. É um quarto elegante para uma moradia improvisada. Korapaika estreita seus olhos ao ver as lâmpadas de teto penduradas por fios de cobre e cogita se não é uma prisão de luxo._

_A escova carmesim permanece sobre a penteadeira envernizada à esquerda da entrada. Nela o colar em forma de Y reside chamativo e é onde cai a atenção dele instantes depois._

_- Foi um presente do meu primo. – Katrina se apressa em explicar ao perceber seu interesse e senta no puff azul-escuro à frente – Ganhei dele quando nos despedimos em York Shin._

_- Já esteve na cidade? – ele pergunta aparentando saber sua resposta._

_- Sim. Não devo ter chegado a comentar. Ele me acompanhou no Zepelim usado pelo senhor Netero para nos pegar na ilha e me entregou esse colar para ter algo seu de recordação. Como isso fosse necessário. – o sorriso recordativo e divertido no rosto dela faz o coração do rapaz dar brutas e estranhas palpitações dentro do peito, mas elas são ignoradas – Então, sobre o que quer falar?_

_- Bem... – antes de se dar conta, ele já se acomodou na cadeira – Eu quero pedir desculpas por tê-la aborrecido essa manhã. Não devia ter insistido em saber sobre seus pais._

_- Por favor, não diga isso! Eu quem devo me desculpar, por querer impor minhas ideias._

_- Você estava certa. – a moça ergue a cabeça com surpresa e mais atenção, o fazendo rir – O tempo que já gastei investindo em caçadas por vingança... Eu provavelmente me esqueci de como é o calor de um abraço, ter uma casa para onde voltar e ser cercado de boas pessoas. Depois de ver tantas coisas ruins, senti necessidade de ter uma licença de Caçador para prender criminosos dos mais perigosos, da Lista Negra. No começo não me importei em conhecer Gon, Killua e Leório. A minha ideia não era fazer amigos, mas isso é uma coisa que não se pode planejar. – os dois riem – Quando consegui passar no teste, me afastei dos três. Cada um seguiu um caminho._

_- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo e minhas amigas. Um dia os pais de Gene descobriram sobre a rotineira visita que ela fazia à tribo, e para despistá-los antes de nos encontrarem Kelly retornou para casa. Em questão de dias, Liana me disse que iria se casar. – ela ri melancólica e suspira – E depois de muito tempo, nós nos encontramos de novo._

_- É. – Korapaika sorri por simples contágio – Relutei muito antes de ir embora. Quando me dei conta de que precisava aprender Nen, treinei por um tempo com um homem minha habilidade de materializar e acabei focado nesse objetivo de capturar o Genei Ryodan. – suspira, juntando as mãos sobre o colo – Fiquei surpreso quando recebi um convite de casamento do Leório, mas acabei contente por vê-lo tão feliz. Reencontrei Gon e Killua novamente nesse dia, embora nós quatro já tivéssemos nos visto antes em York Shin, durante o meu trabalho para a família Nostrad._

_- Eu só pude rever Liana e as garotas depois de ser trazida para cá. Faz algum tempo. Deve estar completando quase três meses. Quando cheguei e nós nos encontramos, fiquei dividida entre morar com elas ou retornar para a tribo. – o rapaz abre ligeiramente a boca em atenção – Tenho a obrigação de tomar conta do meu clã, mas fico triste em ver todos reclusos do resto do mundo. Eu sei que é para nossa segurança, porque nascemos com um dom que devemos preservar... – ela toca os lábios com tristeza, sem perceber como o gesto enche de água a boca do pobre Kuruta – Mas..._

_- Talvez um dia seu sonho possa se realizar. – Katrina ergue os olhos para ele – As pessoas ainda acham que a tribo Karita se extinguiu ou não passa de uma lenda. Um dia você poderia sair da ilha e viajar pelo mundo. – a loira ri divertida e o faz sorrir._

_- Eu adoraria, mas... – seu sorriso murcha – Não vou poder._

_- Por que não? Acha que seus tios se recusariam a isso?_

_- Mesmo se eles permitissem, eu não poderia. – ela pausa e suspira profundamente, ficando ereta – Posso nem sobreviver até lá._

_- Não diga isso! Estará segura aqui e depois da primavera..._

_- Estou condenada a morte Korapaika._

_A interrupção para o aviso repentino trava a garganta do loiro. A donzela desvia o olhar no constrangimento, sem conseguir responder a expressão perplexa do jovem. Por sua vez, ele separa as mãos e também endireita a coluna, tentando firmar a nova informação._

_- Condenada a morte? – o rapaz repete incrédulo – Como assim?_

_- Talvez eu não sobreviva mais do que dois anos. – ela reafirma – Você já sabe que eu tenho um corpo geneticamente fraco, mas também desenvolvi a doença da minha mãe. Liana pesquisou uma maneira de me fazer ficar boa. Tenho uma chance de me curar se... Bem... – os dois coram – Infelizmente, caso não me case com alguém, tenho grandes chances de morrer._

_- Não pode ser. – Korapaika balbucia ainda descrente – E quem disse isso? Liana?_

_- No começo era apenas uma hipótese, um receio, mas depois Leório disse a mesma coisa._

_- Eles podem ter se enganado! Sua avó e sua mãe se curaram!_

_- Não completamente! Elas permaneceram com o corpo fraco. As outras mulheres da tribo e as crianças têm a mesma resistência física. Isso é uma característica do clã Karita. O que acontece é que esse vírus invasor herdado pela minha bisavó piora o estado físico das descendentes diretas. Já não é uma teoria e sim a realidade: estou com os dias contados._

_- Neste caso, por que não procurou um marido até agora?_

_- Ano retrasado eu completei a maioridade e meus tios convocaram uns homens da tribo para se apresentarem como pretendentes de casamento. Nenhum deles tinha uma idade ao menos perto da minha! – o casal retém um sorriso – Kenan é o único._

_- Então você vai se casar com ele? – Katrina abre a boca e controla as primeiras palavras._

_- Provavelmente. A verdade é que não o amo, mas eu devo viver. A tribo precisa de mim._

_- Seus tios não podem assumir a liderança em seu lugar?_

_- Realmente, os dois são os próximos na sucessão se algo me acontecer._

_- E por que não pede que eles cuidem do clã?_

_- Essa é minha responsabilidade Korapaika! – sua voz desce um tom – Os Karita são minha família de sangue. Por mais que ame Liana, Kelly e Gene, eu não devo por meus desejos acima do meu dever! – a sua respiração falha um momento e o loiro levanta rapidamente assustado._

_- Está tudo bem? Parece um pouco pálida. – a moça ergue uma mão e nega com a cabeça._

_- Estou bem sim. Se me acha pálida agora, imagine quando neva. Durante o inverno, você mal me veria! – ela ri momentaneamente – Às vezes fico um pouco anêmica, mas é só._

_- Tudo bem. – ele volta a se sentar e puxa o ar ausente de volta para o pulmão._

_- Embora queira me casar... – Katrina recomeça tocando o peito e respirando devagar – Não quero que Kenan se sacrifique por mim. E também... Tenho medo._

_- De quê? – a loira ri fracamente e aperta um pouco os olhos._

_- De muitas coisas, mas principalmente de ser mãe. – os dois silenciam por um tempo – Eu sei que minhas antepassadas só sobreviveram porque passaram sua doença para a primogênita. O meu receio de ter uma filha supera a vontade de constituir família._

_- Você pode ter um menino. – Korapaika ressalta um tanto chocado pelo rumo da conversa._

_- É questão de probabilidade, e, acredite, existem mais mulheres do que homens no meu clã. Além disso, Kenan e eu somos primos. Quando o sangue é próximo, isso prejudica a criança._

_- E se tivesse uma mínima chance de você casar com alguém de fora? Talvez um Caçador._

_- Seria maravilhoso. – ela confessa sorridente – Kenan demoraria a aprovar a relação, mas o restante da tribo confia nas decisões dos meus tios e respeita meus desejos. Sei que ficariam felizes._

_- Neste caso, use seu tempo procurando um bom pretendente. – ele se levanta – E viva._

_- Você tem razão. Posso até começar por um dos vizinhos._

_- Melhor não se aproximar deles! – as pequenas rugas de preocupação no rosto dele surgem – Muitos daqueles Caçadores podem ser perigosos!_

_- Ora, todos foram muito gentis na minha festa de aniversário, e alguns têm tentado cortejo, acredito. – ri divertida – Por que eles me fariam mal se não sabem sobre mim?_

_- Podem saber. Melhor prevenir do que remediar._

_- Está preocupado comigo Korapaika? – as bochechas do pobre Kuruta esquentam rápido._

_- Estou tentando evitar um desperdício de tempo e esforço._

_- Obrigada. – ela segura um riso nervoso ao vê-lo desviar o olhar – Espere aí! Você não está pretendendo desviar minha atenção, ou está? Sabia que eu queria perguntar algumas coisas a eles?_

_- Sobre mim, certo?! – a loira é quem fica desconcertada desta vez – Desista._

_- E qual é o problema de querer saber mais sobre você?_

_- Não estávamos nos desculpando meia hora atrás por extrapolarmos nossa curiosidade?_

_- Tem razão. Desculpe. – a donzela suspira descontente e conformada – Que vergonhoso... Acho que estou tão ansiosa para conhecê-lo melhor porque gosto de você. – o silêncio reside até o rosa das maçãs do rosto da bela intensificar como as dele – Quero dizer, simpatizo com você!_

_- Obrigado. Então, eu vou deixa-la descansar. Boa noite. – ela retribui o cumprimento._

_Cinco semanas mais tarde e a rotina de Katrina e Korapaika se baseia em acordar cedo para receber a visita constante de seus amigos antes de Kelly sair da cama, isso até Gene resolver tirá-la. Todo dia tem sido uma alegria sem fim na residência 202, algo comum aos moradores vizinhos sabendo a existência das amigas da bela loira, mas o sorriso estampado no rosto de Korapaika ao longo do tempo é o que mais preocupa os ex-examinadores. O senhor Netero resolveu ignorar._

_Ou apenas observar momentaneamente. E isso se provou mais fácil do que parecia, excerto a insegurança de ainda precisar lembrar ao jovem vingador do dia de sua despedida. Senritsu, de todos, é o mais incomodado com a afeição repentina do rapaz pela moça e o doce ambiente familiar, embora se sinta feliz em vê-lo sorrindo a cada canção da loira enquanto a acompanha no piano de cauda branco em algumas visitas. Esse apego já limitado pode prejudicar bastante seus corações._

_O loiro parece alheio a isso, mesmo alguém casualmente o lembrando das suas prioridades. Faltando apenas um dia para o fim do prazo, com o tempo frio de outubro anunciando o início do inverno, o grupo se reúne na sala da casa 202 para assistir um filme na televisão. Katrina não recorda a última vez em que teve tanto gosto de preparar três bacias de pipocas para se acomodar na sala em uma noite gelada, do tipo de dar vontade de jamais sair debaixo das cobertas na cama._

_Ela senta ao lado de Korapaika no sofá enquanto os amigos deitam ou sentam sobre o tapete. Frequentemente, Kelly pede favores a Killua com tom de ordem no meio da sessão._

_- Kill, passa o refrigerante. – ele estende a garrafa ao seu lado e volta a assistir o filme, mas logo ela o cutuca novamente – Kill, passa o sal. – o garoto repassa o saleiro já aborrecido e então, minutos mais tarde, a Nikoro o chama outra vez – Kill, passa mais um cobertor._

_- Por que não pega você mesma? – seu grito se sobressai ao volume da TV e assusta Gene._

_- Se achou ruim podia ter dito. – ela dá de ombros e se levanta para buscar outro lençol._

_Kill é o apelido carinhoso de Killua, recém-batizado pela arqui-inimiga Nikoro, já nem tão rival assim. Gon se diverte com a cena e ri junto ao seu inseparável braço direito, Dilatam. Com o tempo eles se tornaram como unha e carne. Liana já trata a todos como uma mãe, praticando para o dia em que descobrir ser uma de verdade. E talvez a surpresa não demore muito._

_- PESSOAL! – o grito masculino assusta todos os presentes no exato momento em que uma bomba explode no filme, então Korapaika abaixa o som da televisão._

_- Ficou louco Leório? Assustou todo mundo! – o loiro reclama._

_- Desculpem, mas nós temos uma novidade sensacional! – detrás dele Liana se aproxima._

_- O cinema foi bom? – Gene pergunta – Vocês demoraram._

_- É, deve ter sido para o Leório voltar com essa cara. – Killua dá de ombros – Nós não fomos convidados, então nem posso dizer algo._

_- Preferia ficar segurando vela? – Kelly questiona e os dois riem maliciosamente._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês podiam ter ido junto. – Liana suspira sorridente e pendura seu casaco no cabideiro atrás da porta – Mas se tivessem ido desta vez, não teria surpresa mesmo._

_- Ora, então vocês digam de uma vez qual é a surpresa._

_- Quer contar Leo? – o médico nem espera um segundo convite e abre os braços._

_- VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ! – ele grita novamente e desta vez Kelly e Gene o acompanham._

_- Sério? – Korapaika ri surpreso – Nossa! Meus parabéns._

_- Valeu. – os dois trocam um aperto de mão e Katrina se apressa em abraçar o casal, assim como as garotas – A gente passou em uma clínica depois do cinema para a Liana confirmar._

_- Confirmar? Então já estava suspeitando? Poxa, vocês podiam ter nos contado logo então!_

_- Ora Gon, eu precisava ter certeza, e não queria dar falsas esperanças ao Leório. Por isso o coitado só ficou sabendo agora a pouco também. – todos riem do falso bico de tristeza do homem – Mãe do céu, eu estou morrendo de fome! Podem ir passando a pipoca!_

_- Ah claro, aproveite agora porque brevemente vai estar redonda como uma bola._

_- Vai rindo que logo será a sua vez Kelly. – a mais velha senta na poltrona vaga._

_- Boa tentativa, mas eu não tenho tendência a engordar. – com exceção de Liana, todos riem._

_Uma hora mais tarde a sessão de cinema acaba e todos começam a se aprontar para dormir. Gon e Killua foram convidados a montar acampamento na sala com as garotas e logo os quatro se aconchegam debaixo dos lençóis sobre os colchões infláveis. Leório se apressa em beber água antes de sair e deixa as chaves do seu carro já em mãos. Liana resolve se despedir de Katrina e sobe para o segundo andar sem avisá-lo. Quando chega à porta do quarto da moça, anda silenciosamente._

_Em dez segundos ela não escuta nenhum som, mas não demora até que ruídos conhecidos a alegrem. Sorrindo maliciosamente, a médica dá meia volta e leva o marido embora o quanto antes. No dia seguinte, com a luz do sol quase ausente, o casal invade a residência por volta das nove horas. O quarteto na sala continua descansando e a mulher encabe ao homem acordá-los, subindo outra vez para o andar de cima ao constatar que o loiro da casa está preparando o café-da-manhã._

_Chegando ao quarto da moradora principal, Liana bate devagar na porta semiaberta e a voz que permite sua entrada a indica o tamanho sono da amiga. Certamente, Katrina acordou tarde._

_- Muito bom dia. – a mais velha fecha a porta com cuidado e segura um riso ao ver a loira – Está parecendo cansada querida. Já são nove horas e você ainda estava dormindo?_

_- Não consegui dormir antes das três. – a médica reprime um sorriso malicioso._

_- Oh sei. E que atividade da madrugada foi essa capaz de deixa-la tão cansada? – o evidente rubor no rosto da linda moça e o desvio de seu olhar confirmam todas as suspeitas de Liana – Ah Katrina, você está dormindo com o Korapaika, não é?!_

_- CLARO QUE NÃO! – ela grita sem convencimento e suspira para tentar se acalmar._

_- Eu estou grávida. Não pode me enganar. – sorrindo, a mulher a guia até o espelho e toma suas mãos, abraçando-a de lado com o rosto colado ao topo de sua cabeça – Você amadureceu._

_- Oh Liana. – a jovem choraminga – Foi impossível resistir!_

_- Minha querida, você não fez nada de errado! – Katrina repuxa o colete azul decorado com a barra de cor laranja que está usando e suspira com ar reprovador._

_- Como não? Compartilhei minha cama com um homem com quem não sou casada! E até estou usando suas roupas. Sou noiva do Kenan! Isso faz de mim a pior de todas as mulheres!_

_- Não meu amor, isso faz de você humana. Além disso, seu noivado com Kenan foi sugerido, não oficializado. Agora tem uma oportunidade a se apegar para desistir de seu posto como líder._

_- Não posso abandoná-los! – a moça exclama nervosa e com pesar ao mesmo tempo._

_- Jamais os abandonará, e nem eles a você. Mas seus pais gostariam de vê-la feliz. Construa um lindo futuro com a sua segunda chance de viver. Esse não é o conselho que dá ao Korapaika?_

_Diante o sorriso de Liana, a loira se vira e a abraça aos prantos. Sua amiga resguarda todas suas dúvidas e lágrimas até que se acalme e depois a coloca novamente de frente com o espelho._

_- Confie em si mesma minha querida. Sua felicidade depende de sua próxima escolha._

_- Qual? – ela pergunta num fio de voz e a médica sorri._

_- Precisa decidir se quer ficar com Korapaika. Conte seus verdadeiros sentimentos._

_- Tenho medo Liana. E se ele não me quiser? – a gestante arruma os óculos no rosto e sorri._

_- Como poderia não querer esse rostinho lindo?_

_- Mas Korapaika aceitou ser meu. Deixou pertencermos um ao outro por mais de uma noite. Temo que tenha sido apenas isso: noites de primavera._

_- Os encantos desses dias jamais se perderão. Irão durar em suas lembranças para sempre._

_- E as dele? Se não for meu rosto resguardado em sua mente, como vou viver?_

_- Ele teria que ser muito louco para recusá-la, minha querida. Você acredita nessa recusa?_

_- Quero mais do que tudo a sua aceitação! Preciso saber se me ama e matar essa dúvida!_

_- Então corra até ele! – Liana afaga seus fios dourados – Mostre sua determinação._

_- E o que dirá meu clã? O que dirão meus tios? E Kenan?_

_- Antes essa não era sua maior preocupação e nem deve ser agora. Você tem direito a essa alegria! Seja corajosa e prove que o amor pode vencer todas as barreiras da vida!_

_Lentamente, as pupilas de Katrina de dilatam, dando ao azul mais cor. Compreendendo sua surpresa, a mais velha aprecia o brilho da inocência no corpo de menina, já mulher feita._

_- Amor? – a loira repete com doçura – Eu o amo mesmo, não é?! E estamos mesmo juntos?_

_- Não é um sonho Katrina. Mas antes de realiza-lo, compartilhe com seu amado._

_- Está bem. – ela sorri e caminha em direção à porta, parando na soleira – Obrigada Li._

_- De nada. – responde rindo ao vê-la correr e se volta ao reflexo – Tão menina, tão mulher._


	8. Pepita

**Cap. 8**

**Pepita**

_A manhã nublada na Rua das Rosas já se esvai. Senritsu caminha calmamente pela floresta em frente ao condomínio, até ouvir um som conhecido. Curioso, ele se aproxima do rio e encontra Korapaika com a mão direita, atada em correntes, imersa na água. Devagar, o pequeno homem se aproxima para não tentar acordá-lo do devaneio e sorri diante a cena. O loiro estampa um sorriso calmo e reconfortante, uma imagem que há tempos o músico não tinha o prazer de ver._

_- Mas que melodia linda. – o rapaz se volta para trás sem demonstrar surpresa por ver seu amigo, então Senritsu fecha os olhos e ergue o indicador – As batidas do seu coração estão agora em perfeita harmonia com o canto dos pássaros e com o murmúrio do riacho. Isso é uma coisa boa, mas... – antes que prossiga, Korapaika se levanta – Ah, o que houve? A música mudou. – calado, o Kuruta começa a andar em direção oposta e meio distante dele – É a mesma melodia que escutei na primeira vez que te vi. É como uma corrente parada de água murmurando._

_- Tenho a impressão de já termos passado por essa cena antes. E acho que devo ter dito isso, mas estou surpreso em descobrir que gosta tanto de falar. – o loiro responde parado._

_- É mesmo? – o homem baixinho sorri e Korapaika o encara._

_- Olha... Eu não quero te dar nenhum conselho, mas eu tenho uma opinião muito negativa sobre falar mais que o necessário. Com isso, pode conseguir muita informação. Isso eu me lembro de dizer a você. – Senritsu fecha os olhos por alguns segundos – Katrina faz isso sem perceber._

_- É verdade. Mas acho que no que menos deveríamos confiar é na palavra. Não só engana aos outros como a nós mesmos. É muito difícil saber quem está dizendo a verdade e quem não está. – o loiro fica ainda mais sério, mas Senritsu permanece sorrindo – Comparado a isso, as batidas do coração são muito mais sinceras. – ele bate duas vezes no próprio peito – Tanto as minhas quanto as suas. – Korapaika recomeça a andar e o amigo vira para frente – Mas... – o jovem para novamente – Às vezes é necessário falar. Às vezes falar pode aliviar a tensão Korapaika. Mas isso, é claro, depende do momento, da ocasião, e, é claro, de com quem está falando. Isso eu também me lembro de ter dito a você. – o loiro sorri e se afasta, escondendo as correntes outrora em sua mão._

_Por passos lentos, os dois saem da floresta e caminham até a residência 202. O mais alto vai ao portão da frente para abri-lo e dá passagem ao amigo, abrindo a porta em seguida. De imediato, Leório desliga o telefone em mãos e Liana se dá o prazer de suspirar aliviada. O quarteto no sofá e a loira andando inquietamente na sala se voltam ao rapaz com lágrimas nos olhos. Korapaika olha Senritsu sem entender, mas antes de dizer algo, quase de imediato, Katrina pula em seu pescoço._

_- Onde estava? Você me assustou! – ela segura seu rosto com as duas mãos e vasculha seus braços e pernas em busca de feridas – Deixou o café na mesa e então desapareceu sem dizer aonde ia...! Sorte que Senritsu veio nos visitar essa manhã e tinha ideia de onde você poderia estar!_

_- Eu já estava ligando para a polícia. – o médico ri arrumando seus óculos, mas todos sabem que o remetente da chamada seria o senhor Netero, com exceção da moça – Que grude! Vocês dois parecem amarrados pela fita vermelha do destino. – o casal cora, mas a loira não o solta._

_- Eu imagino que fita deve ser essa. – Liana sussurra para ele, imaginando a moça enfeitada como um presente apenas de calcinha e causando uma hemorragia nasal ao loiro._

_- Obrigada por ter ido procura-lo Senritsu. – ela sorri aliviada, se aconchegando no amado._

_- Ora, foi um prazer. Eu tenho certeza de que a intenção do Korapaika não foi assustá-los._

_- Claro. – ele se apressa em confirmar e retribui o abraço preocupado da jovem, sorrindo em igual harmonia momentaneamente, enquanto massageia seus fios dourados._

_- Com licença. – a voz masculina os assusta e os dois se afastam bruscamente da porta – Oh, desculpe. Não pretendia assustá-los. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Senhor Netero. – Katrina abre seu melhor sorriso anfitrião – Não houve nada._

_- Nós podemos entrar então? – só nesta hora a donzela nota que todo o conselho está parado de pé na soleira da porta e dá passagem para entrarem – Obrigado._

_- A que devemos a visita? – Korapaika olha de lado para Leório, mas o amigo nega com suas mãos a menção de ter completado a ligação para chama-los._

_- Desculpem se estivermos sendo indiscretos. – o senhor Satotsu fecha a porta e chega perto da loira – É que nas últimas semanas percebemos coisas estranhas acontecendo._

_- Coisas estranhas? Tipo o quê? – Gene questiona._

_- Podem nos corrigir se estivermos errados, mas Korapaika e a senhorita Katrina estão meio próximos nos últimos dias. – senhor Rippo sorri maliciosamente enquanto o casal se encabula._

_- Nós somos amigos. Vocês veem algum problema nisso?_

_- Acho que eles não quiseram dizer nesse sentido, Killua. – Gon explica um pouco sério._

_- Senhor Netero, por favor... – o loiro começa, mas é interrompido._

_- Chegou a hora de contar a verdade Korapaika. Não pode esconder mais. – o rosto até então aflito do jovem se contorce em sofrimento por antecipação._

_- Como assim "verdade"? De que "verdade" vocês estão falando? – Katrina se vira para ele._

_- Desculpe camarada. – Leório toca o ombro do Kuruta – Acho melhor você dizer tudo._

_- Isso não vai prestar. – Kelly sussurra e Killua franze o cenho com ansiedade e nervosismo._

_Senritsu observa tristemente a cena, enquanto Mench se abraça firmemente para evitar um ato impensado. Korapaika se vê infeliz ao observar o olhar de medo e ansiedade da Karita. Porém, ele suspira profundamente e limpa as mãos suadas na calça antes de erguer a cabeça novamente. E desta vez, seus olhos escuros estão resolutos, livres de culpa ou mágoa._

_- A verdade é que eu não sou quem você pensa. – o coração de Katrina salta e Senritsu ouve – Eu realmente sou amigo do Leório, do Gon e do Killua, mas não estou aqui de férias. Senritsu e eu viemos até aqui, com o senhor Netero e todos os outros, para proteger você._

_- Proteger a mim? – ela repete em alerta – Sim, não foi isso que pediram para você fazer?!_

_- Foi, mas não agora. Isso já tinha sido decidido há algum tempo._

_- Na verdade, nós somos o grupo de examinadores da época em que o senhor Korapaika e os outros participaram do teste de Caçador. – senhor Satotsu explica – Nossa missão se encerrou no fim do exame. Contudo, com o incidente do roubo dos artigos que iam ser leiloados em York Shin e a morte dos dez anciões, o número de pessoas visando essa licença de Caçador aumentou. Além disso, os Caçadores já licenciados não estão mais satisfeitos. Eles estão procurando novos jeitos de se aprimorar, tudo para conseguir capturar o Genei Ryodan e conseguir a alta recompensa que se está oferecendo por eles, vivos ou mortos. – Katrina respira pesadamente._

_- Durante a confusão do leilão, foi divulgado que os membros do Genei Ryodan tinham sido mortos por dois assassinos. – Korapaika olha para Killua e ele suspira._

_- É, foram o meu pai e meu avô. – Kelly e Gene o olham, ambas chocadas – Mas isso acabou sendo mentira. Eram corpos falsos. Os dois desistiram da caçada depois do meu irmão Illumi dar fim nos dez anciões. Foi um conflito de interesses. O Genei Ryodan e os velhos tinham contratado minha família para matar um ao outro e aí virou uma corrida. Ganhou quem chegou primeiro._

_- Ou seja, quem matou os dez anciões. – Buhara completa – Ninguém sabia do assassinato deles, e o Genei Ryodan aproveitou para deixar os corpos falsos e fugir com as peças do leilão._

_- Meu chefe, Light Nostrad, ia usar a filha, Neon, para prever sua sorte e a dos sócios nesse leilão. – o Kuruta prossegue – Depois de descobrir que o Genei Ryodan não tinha morrido, eu fui atrás deles. Com a ajuda dos meus amigos, pude emboscar o líder deles, Kuroro, e o forcei a se afastar dos outros membros usando meu Nen. – ele ergue a mão direita e as correntes de repente surgem – Sou um Caçador do tipo que materializa. Há alguns anos, eu jurei que, por meio dessas correntes, iria matar os assassinos do meu clã._

_Katrina não consegue se mexer ou falar, tamanha a raiva nos olhos de Korapaika. A médica leva uma das mãos à boca em tentativa de reprimir a vontade de interromper tudo antes de a loira perder a cor dos olhos, como já perdeu o brilho. Ou pior: antes da coloração mudar e ela desmaiar._

_- Cessada a confusão, Senritsu e eu íamos embora de York Shin com a família Nostrad. – o loiro continua – Então Neon fugiu, assim como já tinha feito antes, mas desta vez para bem longe e levando um mordomo e suas criadas. Pouco após o incidente, o senhor Netero veio até nós para nos convocar. Ele contou sobre a tribo Karita, apenas o conjunto de boatos e teorias que tinha._

_- Nós ainda não tínhamos conhecimento sobre sua cultura ou como realmente ocorrera essa lamentável tragédia de cinco anos atrás. – o idoso explica e Katrina despeja grossas lágrimas._

_- Seis. – ela corrige com a voz alterada, embargada por choro e raiva, e se volta ao grupo – Eu já fiz dezoito anos. E é isso mesmo, não é senhor Netero?! O senhor fingiu ser o amigo dos meus tios e a mando deles me trouxe para cá. Contratou Korapaika e o mandou mentir para mim._

_- Sua família não queria perde-la, como já perderam quatro de seus entes mais queridos. – o homem começa comovido, embora não demonstre – Eles pediram que nós te protegêssemos desses assassinos e de quem mais tentasse usar seus poderes através do matrimônio._

_- Então... – a moça arregala os olhos e vira de lado para o loiro – Você sabia disso? Sabia? – Korapaika range os dentes e todos podem ver suas pupilas tremendo de dor._

_- Como descobriram sobre a tribo Karita? – Kelly finalmente interrompe com seriedade._

_- Através de um homem muito bom que Katrina nunca conheceu. – a jovem encara Rippo e ele sorri – Seu bisavô. – exceto pelos ex-examinadores, a surpresa estampa o rosto dos presentes – Você acha que ele engravidou a sua bisavó de propósito e lhe passou a doença, mas não é verdade. O homem foi muito apaixonado por ela e sofreu quando se separaram. Realmente, eu o encontrei por acaso prendendo uma presa minha. Ele era Caçador de Lista Negra também. Yian Teres era o seu nome. Depois de ouvir os boatos sobre a tribo Karita ter sido extinta por causa de uma grave doença, o miserável se culpou por não ter tido coragem de enfrentar os membros e ficar._

_- Está me dizendo que a minha família o mandou embora?_

_- Sim minha cara, apenas por ser um estrangeiro. A verdade é que seus antepassados nunca gostaram de Caçadores, e essa raiva se agravou quando a tribo foi atacada pelo Sedie Havre. – ela anda um passo para trás e Rippo olha Korapaika brevemente – Eu me lembrei de já ter ouvido um pouco sobre esse grupo após terem sido mencionados em duas conversas que você teve com ela e a jovem Kelly. – a garota franze o cenho, mas Rippo apenas dá de ombros – O caso é que Yian nem me deu ouvidos e voltou para tentar deter os assassinos quando eles chegaram à ilha. Não sei que fim ele levou, mas posso afirmar a veracidade dessa história. – o homem aponta para o pescoço da moça – Esse colar que você tanto carrega é, na verdade, um presente dele para a amada._

_- Como é? – novamente os presentes se surpreendem, mas desta vez exceto Rippo._

_- O **y** é na verdade "Yian". Se o seu primo Kenan lhe deu ele deve ter pegado da avó, a filha de Yian. Ela, por sua vez, pode ter recebido o colar da mãe._

_- E como o senhor sabe que o meu colar foi um presente dele para a minha bisavó?_

_- Yian me mostrou uma foto que tinha com a mulher e ela estava usando esse colar. Se não acredita em mim ainda, posso provar que estou dizendo a verdade. Enquanto você falava das suas lembranças com Korapaika e ele usava uma escuta no ouvido, em momento algum mencionou os nomes da sua avó ou da sua bisavó, certo?! Eu sei o nome da amada de Yian: Leila, não é?! – o ar falta no pulmão da bela loira – E ele também me disse que se um dia os dois tivessem uma filha, o seu nome seria Jeane. Era esse o nome da sua avó? – Katrina confirma em aceno aos prantos._

_- Por que mentiram para mim? – ela se questiona com as mãos no rosto – Por que disseram que minhas antepassadas foram vítimas do meu bisavô? Ele não teve culpa alguma! Ninguém ia adivinhar que o corpo fraco da bisa jamais suportaria o poder dele! E mesmo assim... – soluça – E mesmo eles se amando tanto, precisariam ficar separados! – Gene se levanta do sofá e segura uma das mãos da amiga, sorrindo e trazendo-a para um abraço reconfortante._

_- Então quando descobriram que o Genei Ryodan estava atrás de você, mesmo sabendo que poderiam nunca mais te ver, eles preferiram manda-la para bem longe. – Killua diz em voz baixa._

_- Seus tios terão que explicar algumas coisinhas quando voltarmos à tribo! – Kelly se exalta._

_- Vocês não vão voltar. – a voz de Satotsu chama a atenção de todos – Os próprios tios dela pediram que a mantivéssemos aqui, em segredo, e tentássemos ajuda-la a ter uma vida normal._

_- Mas... – a moça procura deter as lágrimas – Quando nós saímos de lá vocês me disseram e garantiram que eu ia voltar no começo do inverno!_

_- Nós perguntamos se eles estavam certos dessa decisão e disseram que sim. – Netero acena negativamente – Os dois tinham isso em mente desde o começo, assim como seu primo. Nenhum dos Karita parecia querer vê-la partir, mas todos aceitaram pelo seu bem._

_- Como para o meu bem? Eu ia ficar sozinha! Por acaso eles sabiam que íamos ser atacados?_

_- Não creio. Deveria ser apenas uma suposição de que talvez o Genei Ryodan pudesse saber a localização da tribo. Nós também pensamos nisso. Se fosse assim, teria somente um jeito de essa informação ter vazado. – o senhor pausa e todos ficam sérios – Sedie Havre._

_- Okamoto contou a eles. – Kelly sussurra em um misto de raiva e nervosismo._

_- Mas vocês iam cuidar da Katrina no lugar dos Karita, certo?! – Gene volta ao assunto._

_- Bem, o plano era apenas tomar conta dela até o Genei Ryodan perder sua pista._

_- Então vocês iam abandoná-la quando se esquecesse de voltar? – Kelly constata ríspida._

_- Talvez até antes, porque o senhor Netero se ausentou muito tempo do Exame de Caçador._

_- Fecha a matraca Buhara! – Mench grita e depois respira devagar para finalmente falar – Katrina, nós nunca quisemos te magoar! No começo era uma missão, talvez meio incomum, e aí nos apegamos mesmo. Todo mundo aqui gosta de você!_

_- Correção, nós gostamos dela! – Kelly também abraça a loira – Vocês são uns fingidos!_

_- Nós gostamos dela sim! – a Caçadora rebate – Por que acha que cuidamos tão bem dela?_

_- Porque foram mandados e seria estranho chutá-la para esse fim de mundo sem orientação! Além disso, nós já sabíamos que esse bando de sanguessugas aí fora também não presta!_

_- O que? – Katrina se afasta das amigas – Como assim Kelly?_

_- Eu ia te contar hoje, se o babaca aqui não tivesse sumido. – ela aponta ao loiro – Todos os Caçadores do condomínio querem te usar. Se não vendessem você para o mercado negro, alguns a enrolariam para roubarem seu poder quando... Bem, você sabe._

_- Mas... – a moça olha pela janela e enxerga de longe uma pequena movimentação na rua de alguns curiosos, que provavelmente viram o falso conselho do Beija-flor entrar na residência – Os moradores foram tão gentis comigo. Nenhum deles me fez ter medo._

_- E com certeza nenhum deles mencionou casamento também. Acorda Katrina! Passaram a perna em você e nem percebeu! Todos eles te enrolaram para se aproveitar dos seus poderes!_

_- Está errada Kelly. – Leório fala – O senhor Netero e os ex-examinadores não tiveram essa intenção, e nem o Korapaika. Ele se importa com ela._

_- Ah é? E por que ele dormiu com ela sem ao menos pedi-la em casamento?_

_- KELLY! – Liana tenta detê-la, mas logo o desespero invade Katrina e ela foge correndo da casa, sem dar ouvidos aos gritos incompreensivos dos vizinhos – Viu o que fez Kelly?! Oh Deus!_

_- Calma querida! – Leório senta a esposa no sofá – Eu vou atrás dela._

_- É melhor nós irmos Leório. – Gon diz já na soleira da porta – A Liana precisa de você._

_- Vamos acha-la. – Gene sorri e os dois passam rapidamente pela multidão do lado de fora._

_- Bem, agora acho melhor dispersarmos os vizinhos antes que a situação fique pior._

_- Senhor Netero. – Korapaika o para – Por favor, tome conta dela. Senritsu e eu já vamos._

_- Quem vai cuidar da Katrina é a gente! Você pode ir embora, traidor!_

_- Ei Kelly, é do meu amigo que você está falando! – Killua se coloca entre os dois._

_- Ah é? Belo amigo você escolhe! Se já não soubesse que foi o Gon quem te pediu para ser o seu amigo, ia suspeitar dele também! Quem ia querer amizade com um assassino, não é?!_

_- Kelly, já chega! – Liana grita novamente – Você está indo longe demais!_

_- Não falei nem metade do que eu queria dizer! Nenhum deles sabe pelo que já passamos! Nenhum deles sabe o que é viver de verdade! – as pupilas dos homens se dilatam em surpresa._

_- Eles não têm culpa de nada! Korapaika só estava tentando..._

_- Não Liana, a Kelly tem razão. – o loiro sorri tristemente – Eu quis mesmo me aproveitar._

_- Mas Korapaika... – o olhar do amigo pede silenciosamente que o médico não intervenha._

_- Consegui o que queria. Agora vocês podem tomar conta da Katrina. Não preciso mais dela._

_ Sem olhar para trás, o rapaz sai da casa seguido de Senritsu e dos outros, deixando apenas os casais. Enquanto Netero e os ex-examinadores tentam explicar ao público que Katrina já não é mais virgem, a dupla caminha para fora do condomínio. Eles param no grande portão de ferro e o encaram por um tempo. Logo, a atenção do Kuruta desvia para a floresta._

_- Talvez ela tenha corrido para lá. Vocês amam a natureza. – o pequeno homem comenta e o jovem suspira – Você não disse aquilo realmente a sério. Qual foi a sua intenção?_

_- Eu prefiro que ela me odeie, assim será mais fácil mantê-la longe de mim._

_- E isso está bom para você? – o loiro fecha os olhos e os punhos com força._

_- Você não entende Senritsu?! Escutou tudo que foi dito lá? Eu não posso amá-la, e agora o meu pecado é muito maior porque tive coragem de fazer ela se deitar comigo! – seus olhos abrem devagar e ficam semicerrados – Eu menti para a Katrina._

_- E por que não tenta concertar isso agora? Você sabe que ela pode estar na floresta._

_- Tenho medo. – a confissão dele é tão chocante que o parceiro se cala instantaneamente – É difícil admitir, mas eu estou com medo. Não quero ser rejeitado. A dor seria insuportável!_

_Senritsu fica quieto um tempo. Quando Korapaika parece ficar mais calmo, o amigo fala._

_- Korapaika, você se lembra do que eu disse sobre falar? – o loiro o olha com ar cansado – É a hora, meu amigo. Você precisa tentar por em palavras o que não conseguiu demonstrar antes._

_- A família dela não me aceitaria. Eu não tenho coragem de pedir que ela viaje comigo e esse trabalho para os Nostrad atrapalharia tudo. Posso coloca-la em perigo._

_- Essas são armadilhas da vida, meu amigo. Porém, se ela também o ama não se importará._

_- E o que vem depois? – Senritsu sorri enigmático e olha para o céu._

_- Lamento, mas não sei a resposta para essa pergunta. Cabe apenas a você descobrir. – antes de o loiro responder, o portão se abre e uma limusine luxuosa buzina para os dois._

_- Ei Korapaika! – Neon baixa o vidro do carro – Você sabe onde a Katrina está?_

_- Não tenho certeza. – ele olha por dentro da janela e vê duas malas rosas – Está indo?_

_- Pois é. Meu pai descobriu onde eu estava e me mandou voltar, ou vai cancelar todos meus cartões. Pode isso? – a dupla de amigos se entreolha e sorri com desdém – Eu queria me despedir da Katrina antes de ir, mas ela não está em lugar algum! Começou a maior confusão ali na frente da casa dela e eu perguntei para um velho na porta... Como era mesmo o nome dele?_

_- Netero, senhorita Neon. – a empregada Eliza, ao seu lado, sorri calmamente._

_- Pois é. – a mocinha dá de ombros – Eu perguntei e ele me disse que, provavelmente, você e esse seu amigo saberiam onde ela está. Aliás, você não trabalhou para o meu pai também?_

_- Ainda trabalho senhorita Neon, nós dois. Estamos de folga, mas logo voltamos ao serviço._

_- Ok. Mas e aí Korapaika, você sabe ou não sabe onde a Katrina está?_

_- Mesmo que soubesse, acho que agora ela não está nas melhores condições para falar com a senhorita. Eu posso dar o seu recado quando encontra-la._

_- Perfeito! Pois diz para ela que eu vou sentir saudades e mande me ligar quando puder. Eu espero uma visita também, mas pede para ela avisar antes._

_- Pode deixar. Tenha uma boa viagem senhorita Neon. – os dois Caçadores se curvam._

_- Ok. – a jovem começa a subir o vidro, mas abaixa novamente – Ah, só mais uma coisa! – o loiro levanta a cabeça e a garota se debruça na janela, sorrindo para ele – Diz que é muito sortuda._

_- Como? Sortuda? Por quê? – Neon pega um papel do bolso e o entrega._

_- Entrega para ela. A Katrina vai entender. – entra novamente no carro e acena – Eu desejo toda a felicidade a vocês dois! Toma conta dela! – Korapaika fica observando, surpreso, a limusine sumir de vista, desviado o olhar da rua para o papel, e então Senritsu sorri._

_- Pelo visto ela acha que vocês dois estão juntos. – o rapaz guarda o papel no bolso e sorri._

_- É, parece. Antigamente eu ficaria nervoso com essa ideia, mas hoje... – ele se interrompe e ri com o pensamento – Sabe Senritsu, de todas as pedras preciosas, Katrina é minha pepita. Como ela sempre me pede, agora eu vou, aos poucos, aproveitar a segunda vida que meu clã me deu._


	9. Branca de Neve e Rosa Vermelha

**Cap. 9**

**Branca de Neve e Rosa Vermelha**

_A Rua das Rosas sempre foi muito alegre, mas agora está silenciosa. Isso a não ser por uma vozinha de choro remanescente dentro da floresta, numa clareira fechada e obsoleta entre as flores._

_- Você está aí! Até que enfim te encontramos! – o pequeno Gon para de andar ofegante._

_- Eu suspeitei que ela viesse parar aqui. – Gene recupera o fôlego – Sorte que não desmaiou._

_- Não deviam ter me seguido. – a voz choramingona de menina surge abafada por causa do rosto escondido entre as pernas bem esculpidas – Por favor, vão embora._

_- Nós vamos, se você voltar com a gente. – a amiga ultima, mas a loira não fala – Katrina..._

_- Eu quero ficar sozinha! – Gon toca o ombro de Gene, pedindo aos sussurros que sente do lado dela enquanto ele se acomoda na grama._

_- Katrina, eu sei que está magoada e chateada, mas o Korapaika não queria mesmo te ferir._

_- Então por que, como disse a Kelly, ele não me pediu em casamento?_

_- Bem, é que... – o garoto toca o queixo com o indicador e reflete um pouco – Talvez ele nem tenha pensado nisso. – aborrecida, a bela levanta o rosto e deixa transparecer os olhos vermelhos._

_- Não pensou? NÃO PENSOU? – Gon recua assustado e Gene procura controlar o sorriso – Desde o começo ele sabia sobre mim! Se ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de dormir comigo, que muito boba acreditei naquele sorriso gentil, então é porque de fato queria me machucar! – Katrina cora ao perceber os rostos chocados dos amigos e volta a escondê-lo entre as pernas – Não acredito que disse isso em voz alta! Oh, meu Deus! – Gene ri brevemente e toca o ombro dela._

_- Oh Katri, não fique assim! Nós te amamos muito, e mesmo aquilo sendo armação eu posso garantir que o senhor Netero, Mench e todos os outros gostam mesmo de você. Até o Korapaika._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – a loira ergue novamente a cabeça com os olhos já azuis._

_- Você me conhece, eu sou muito analítica com as pessoas. Quando gosto de alguém, ponho a minha mão no fogo por ela! E no seu caso também. Cadê aquela Katrina tão perceptiva?_

_- Agora que sei toda a verdade, não consigo dizer se o Korapaika estava sendo sincero ao me tratar daquele jeito, tão carinhoso. Estou confusa!_

_- Tente se acalmar. – sugere a baixinha – Feche os olhos, respire fundo e pense em tudo que os dois passaram nessas últimas semanas. – a donzela obedece e os três silenciam por um minuto – E então? Acha que ele mentiu? – ela reabre os olhos e suspira, abrindo um terno sorriso._

_- Não. Ele me pareceu sincero. – seu semblante fica sério novamente – Mas por que não me confessou logo o seu objetivo? Por que ele nem mencionou se queria ficar comigo antes de partir?_

_- Justamente por ele precisar voltar para a cidade de York acho que não conseguiu te contar como se sentia, Katrina. – Gon diz – Talvez tenha ficado com medo da sua reação._

_- E pode ser que esteja assustado ainda. – Gene completa e as pupilas da moça se dilatam._

_- Nunca imaginei que o veria assustado, confuso ou com medo. Ele sempre pareceu seguro e tão corajoso. Às vezes desejei saber como fazê-lo sorrir, em qualquer circunstância, para então me sentir aliviada com a garantia de que apenas eu teria o poder de acalmá-lo e trazer segurança._

_- Mas você tem esse poder. – as duas se voltam ao sorridente jovem com surpresa – Graças a você o Korapaika voltou a ficar alegre, como há tempos ele não ficava Katrina! O Killua veio me dizer ontem que o Senritsu parecia preocupado com ele, porque vocês ficavam juntos sempre. Até falou que seria ruim quando se separassem, pois os dois ficariam muito tristes. Korapaika também sabia disso, então se ele não te disse nada foi porque não queria te magoar e sim te ver feliz._

_- Mas não adiantou. – Katrina tenta apagar os rastros de lágrimas das bochechas – E agora estarei duas vezes pior quando alguém mencionar o nome dele, porque eu vou me lembrar de tudo que nós passamos e ficarei frustrada por não podermos estar juntos!_

_- Quem disse? Os dois podem sim acabar bem! Basta você levantar e ir falar com ele._

_- Não é tão simples Gene. Essa história não depende apenas de nós dois. Eu tenho a minha família e não posso abandoná-los, mesmo que tenham mentido para mim sobre minha bisavó. E o Korapaika tem seu trabalho em York Shin. Além disso, existem Genei Ryodan e Sedie Havre._

_- Podem ser assassinos poderosos, mas a nossa equipe é mais forte! – Gon diz convicto e ela sorri em resposta a animação dele – Junte-se a nós Katrina, por favor. Vamos ficar juntos, como a sua segunda família, e jamais mentiremos para você!_

_- Podemos até voltar para a Ilha Rosa Cercante, se quiser a aprovação dos seus tios._

_- É. A Kelly já queria mesmo falar com eles. – Gene ri e se debruça para frente._

_- Pois é Gon, mas eu acho que ela tem intenções malignas. – sussurra._

_Para a alegria dos dois, Katrina começa a rir. Eles olham um para o outro e batem as mãos acima da cabeça dela em cumprimento ao dever. Quando a loira se acalma, abraça o casal._

_- Vocês são uns amores! Sinceramente, fiquei feliz por terem me seguido. Mas... – ela pausa e se separa deles – Ainda tenho mais um favor a pedir. Podem chamar o Korapaika para mim?_

_- Vai conversar com ele sobre o que dissemos? – Gene pergunta e a moça confirma – Ok. – de repente o som de correntes se balançando preenche o ar._

_- Talvez a gente nem precise chama-lo. – Gon sorri e as duas olham para o lado, surpresas e contentes ao ver o rapaz se aproximar sozinho dos três – Oi Korapaika!_

_- Oi Gon. – o trio se levanta – Posso te dizer uma coisa? – o pequeno casal se entreolha._

_- Então tá, vamos deixar vocês a sós. – Gene sorri e puxa Gon pela mão._

_- Gene – a garota para e se vira à loira -, o lacinho azul ficou lindo no seu cabelo. – ela sorri e então os dois os deixam sós – Ouviu a nossa conversa? – ela cruza os braços e ele se envergonha._

_- Uma parte. – confessa, voltando a ficar sério – Sabe... Eu disse muitas coisas sem pensar e a Kelly pode até estar achando agora que sou o pior homem do mundo. Talvez ela até tente cortar o meu pescoço se me vir de novo, especialmente perto de você. – a loira reprime um sorriso – Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer sem alguém interrompendo._

_- Pois diga. Estamos sozinhos aqui. Talvez com alguns insetos e pássaros de testemunhas._

_- Bom... – o rapaz também reprime um sorriso – A verdade Katrina é que eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa. Ser gentil com os vizinhos, brincar com crianças e cuidar da natureza, esse não é meu feitio. Essa idealização é apenas a imagem construída pelos meus amigos quando nos conhecemos. Eu mudei e eles também, mas passamos muito tempo sem nos ver e os três ainda devem achar que sou da mesma forma. Por isso te disseram aquelas coisas sobre mim._

_- E nada daquilo era verdade? – o loiro abre a boca tentando rebater e nada sai – Incrível! – a bela ri sarcasticamente – Korapaika, eu não sei se percebeu, mas estou pouco ligando para quem você era! Eu passei a te amar pela pessoa que se tornou. – enquanto ele cora, a moça se exalta – E não venha me dizer o que estou ou não enxergando, porque sei bem quando uma pessoa é nobre!_

_- Eu fico realmente feliz por você gostar de mim, mas... Você entende a nossa situação, não?!_

_- Entendo. Embora me doa dizer isso, as circunstâncias exigem a nossa separação. – os dois silenciam algum tempo e então Katrina prossegue – Mas não quero ficar longe de você._

_- Katrina... – Korapaika se depara comovido e feliz, lutando contra seus sentimentos – Pela sua segurança, eu não posso permitir seu sofrimento estando perto de mim._

_- E quem disse que eu sofrerei perto de você?_

_- Katrina, se ficar comigo o seu destino será viver se escondendo de inimigos!_

_- Então por que não me ensina o Nen? Pode não parecer, mas eu aprendo rápido._

_- Sei disso. – ele ri momentaneamente – Gostaria que fosse fácil assim. Com você, as coisas sempre parecem mais fáceis. É um dos motivos pelos quais eu adoro a sua companhia. – ela sorri satisfeita, prendendo um suspiro – Mas eu me culparia eternamente se algo te acontecesse._

_- Se você estiver comigo, nada me acontecerá. Além disso, não sou uma flor delicada como a minha família pensa. Eles me educaram para ser cautelosa, mas eu tenho mais de uma face._

_- Eu sei. – ao perceber suas palavras, Korapaika tosse com constrangimento e Katrina vira o rosto envergonhado com um sorriso – De qualquer jeito, minha vida é perigosa. Além disso, não posso te dar uma vida normal, com uma família e um lar. Agora você acha que está tudo bem. Na prática, em pouco tempo a sua visão mudaria._

_- Muito pelo contrário! Korapaika, eu me sinto a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado! – os dois se constrangem, mas a loira mantém seu sorriso no rosto – Quero estar sempre perto para tomar conta de você quando estiver machucado, fisicamente e sentimentalmente. Eu respeito meu clã e quero sim o consentimento dos meus tios, mas se eles não me permitirem ficar contigo... Não me interessa mais viver. – as pupilas do loiro se dilatam em surpresa – É sério! Eu fujo deles!_

_- Está dizendo uma bobagem Katrina! É a sua família! Eles são os únicos que você tem. Seu laço de sangue não vai romper nunca, mesmo estando longe._

_- Eu sei, e nem me interessa romper esses laços. Quero ser lembrada como uma Karita até a morte. Contudo, me sentiria mais orgulhosa recebendo o sobrenome Kuruta também._

_A confissão da donzela emociona o Caçador. Korapaika a encara sem saber o que dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo dizer muitas coisas. Em sua mente todas as lembranças das dores, pela perda de seu clã, a tristeza de seus amigos, a compaixão por todos os mortos pelo Genei Ryodan... E, acima de tudo, surge a recordação da sua promessa. Uma promessa repetitiva, séria e fiel._

_- Você, sinceramente, gostaria de ter meu sobrenome? O sobrenome do meu clã?_

_- Adoraria. – ela confirma com um largo sorriso – Você pode não me amar como eu te amo, porém, tudo bem. Estou feliz apenas por te confessar como me sinto._

_- Mas eu... Eu também amo você. – o loiro diz baixo, e embora a moça já tenha escutado da primeira vez ele fala de novo – Eu amo você, Katrina. No começo fiquei incerto sobre o que sentia, porque nunca tinha me acontecido nada parecido. Sempre que estamos juntos, o meu coração bate mais forte e o seu sorriso me deixa sem jeito o tempo todo. Eu me senti bobo e não queria que risse de mim caso soubesse disso. – a jovem ri e se aproxima dele._

_- Como eu poderia rir de você? Estou me sentindo igual há dias, mas... – abaixa sua cabeça – Hoje me sinto muito mais estranha, como se não fosse mais eu mesma. – o rapaz baixa o olhar._

_- Lamento pelo que te disse hoje cedo. Queria que se decepcionasse comigo, para continuar vivendo com sua tribo. Você devia casar com Kenan. – Katrina ergue a cabeça e atrai sua atenção._

_- É o que você quer? – questiona em sussurro triste._

_- Eu te disse que não sou uma pessoa tão boa. Dentre todos os meus defeitos, eu sou egoísta. – ele toca seus cabelos com a mão esquerda e sorri tristemente – O meu coração exige que cancele esse casamento e fique comigo. Embora a minha razão queira respeitar sua decisão. – a moça sorri._

_- Prefiro ouvir o seu coração. E se ele é egoísta, não me importo de obedecê-lo e ficar aqui. – ela toca seu rosto e quando ele fecha os olhos, aproveitando a sensação, Katrina segura a sua mão direita, observando as correntes – Você escondeu seu ódio tanto tempo por minha causa._

_- Eu ainda não posso viver aceitando abandonar minha vingança pela tribo Kuruta, mas os meus olhos se encheriam com lágrimas de sangue se você me deixasse._

_- Posso aceitar isso por enquanto. Com o tempo, prometo ajuda-lo a sorrir. Você aprenderá a viver novamente Korapaika. – a bela cola suas testas e sorri ao ouvi-lo suspirar feliz – Vai parar de alimentar seu ódio. Vou cuidar da sua alma e do seu coração com muito amor e carinho. Antes que perceba, vai ter uma vida normal e feliz, ao lado de seus amigos e da mulher que te ama._

_- E você? – ele pergunta ansioso e pensativo, abraçando-a pela cintura._

_- Viverei a cada dia agradecendo a Deus por ter colocado você no meu caminho._

_Os dois sorriem e o sorriso se torna uma gargalhada matreira e alegre. Os pássaros ali perto alçam voo e o cheiro do reconhecido perfume das rosas cobre o ar ao sabor do vento que balança os cabelos da graciosa Karita. Seu amante não consegue desviar os olhos, uma ação que, certamente, dispensa realizar. Katrina, devagar, se afasta dele e se abaixa para sentir o aroma inebriante._

_- As rosas vermelhas são as mais lindas, muito estimadas porque representam a paixão. Eu gosto delas, e também me agradam as brancas, a cor da paz. – Korapaika se ajoelha perto dela e vê os botões desabrochando pelo inesperado raio de luz entre as copas das árvores – Mas já prefiro as rosas cor de rosa. Simbolizam o amor... – a loira ri – Qual você acha mais bonita?_

_- Você. – o rapaz responde sem pensar e ao mesmo tempo com a mente muito clara._

_Em questão de segundos eles se aproximam. O Caçador tem todo o cuidado de ver se a sua donzela está de olhos fechados, entregue ao momento, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios. Com sua muda permissão, ele afaga gentilmente a pele macia do rosto dela e toma sua boca em um beijo decoroso. Embora já tenham partilhado a mesma cama mais de uma vez, ainda há o respeito e o amor frente ao prazer que Korapaika sente quando Katrina acaricia seu pescoço com os dedos desnudos._

_Para seu maior bel prazer, ela arranha levemente a base de sua nuca com as unhas e geme a menor menção dos lábios masculinos macios tocarem os centímetros da pele acima dos seios alvos. Os dois estão totalmente entregues ao momento, sem medo, arrependimentos ou ódio. Ninguém o quis ao seu lado por tanto tempo quanto seus amigos, o loiro pensa. Nunca antes desejaram ouvir sobre seu passado para mais tarde aprender como fazê-lo esquecer de tudo com apenas um sorriso._

_Katrina não só aprendera como é a única com essa magia nas mãos, ele constata e ri de leve._

_- Como nós faremos para ter a permissão da minha família? – ela pergunta entre suspiros e gemidos, deitada na grama com os braços envoltos no corpo masculino sobre si._

_- Eu falarei com eles. – ele responde absorto, alisando e beijando a pele macia da barriga._

_- Hoje, para chegar à tribo, é preciso subir a trilha íngreme da queda d'água e__ caminhar o percurso de gramado cheio de flores na foz em estuário do rio. – Korapaika sorri e segura sua mão._

_- Eu sei. Já fui até lá. – Katrina o encara surpresa._

_- Já? Quando? Eu nunca o vi antes e ninguém me falou de você._

_- Eu sei, mas isso porque eu me escondi. Estava dentro daquele Zepelim que te trouxe para o condomínio. Eu fugi dos seus olhos para que depois pudesse me apresentar, não como seu mero guarda-costas, mas como um amigo. Posso ter aceitado esse trabalho para pegar o Genei Ryodan, contudo, quando soube mais sobre você eu quis te proteger por mim mesmo._

_- Bem, agora estou rendida ao meu protetor. – a bela sorri constrangida, acariciando o peito do Caçador – Não quero ser protegida e sim colhida pelas suas mãos._

_- Mas aqui, neste lugar tão despido de proteção e conforto?_

_- Eu me sinto bem entre as flores. Além disso, ficará tudo bem enquanto estiver com você._

_- Então, eu vou tomar os seus lábios novamente e não direi mais nada._

_Aos sorrisos, o casal se entrega novamente, com calma e felicidade. Quando eles se dão por satisfeitos, enrolam-se nos braços um do outro pra acalmar os corações eufóricos. O loiro abraça a amada firme e ao mesmo tempo suavemente, encostando a sua bochecha direita no topo da cabeça dela. O cheiro das rosas se mistura no ar. A loira massageia do baixo ventre ao pescoço dele e trás o colete azul ao lado para cobri-los da cintura aos pés, prendendo-o para não voar._

_- Acho que criei um tipo de necessidade por você para sobreviver. Estou viciado._

_- Que bom. – a moça se enrosca mais ao corpo masculino – Eu também._

_- Eu pensei em nossas tribos juntas. Percebi que se tivéssemos convivido, talvez casássemos._

_- Imaginei a mesma coisa. Acho que meus tios gostariam de você. Eles devem ter confiado e o respeitado desde o começo para deixar minha segurança em suas mãos._

_- Seu primo parecia mais desconfiado. Parece que todos ouviram falar de mim por causa do exame de Caçador, mas a cor dos meus olhos não foi suficiente para terem confiança. Ao menos os membros foram sinceros ao me contar sobre seu passado e dos seus poderes._

_- Eles podem criticar minhas atitudes, até ficarem bravos com você, mas não vou permitir a nossa separação. Farei de tudo para ficar ao seu lado, mesmo precisando enfrentar Genei Ryodan, Sedie Havre e seja qual outro assassino vier! – ele sorri e entrelaça a mão com a dela, beijando dos dedos às costas e colocando-a contra seu peito – Amo tanto você. Meu peito dói._

_- O meu também. Sinta: meu coração está batendo rápido._

_- Está mesmo. – os dois riem e trocam mais um beijo até ela fazer um bico – Eu acho que é a hora de nos trocarmos e voltarmos para junto dos outros._

_- Tem razão. Nós vamos precisar de ajuda para sair daqui sem levantar suspeitas._

_- Eu vou tentar acalmar a Kelly no seu lugar e a farei pedir desculpas._

_- Obrigado. Ela deve estar muito irritada, então não gostaria de enfrenta-la sozinho. – eles dão gargalhadas e se vestem devagar, dando pausas para mais alguns beijos – Ah, eu ia esquecer. Neon me pediu para te entregar este papel. – ele o retira do bolso – Não sei o seu conteúdo, claro, mas ela te chamou de sortuda e também disse que sentirá a sua falta. Pediu para ligar e visitá-la depois de avisar. – Katrina sorri e quando vai desdobrar o papel uma sombra alta a cobre._

_- Que cena mais comovente. – a loira vira de costas assustada e recua um passo._

_- Okamoto? – o atraente homem com cabelos longos perolados e olhos ametista sorri, assim como em igual tempo o vermelho toma conta da visão da moça._

_- É um prazer vê-la novamente, bela Katrina. Eu tive muito trabalho para encontra-la, mas valeu a pena. Você se tornou uma jovem lindíssima, com lábios rosados e pele de veludo. Será um prazer tomar toda essa vitalidade de seu corpo. – a Karita guarda o papel em mãos no bolso._

_- Fique longe dela! – Korapaika ordena, ficando frente à amada e erguendo suas correntes, mas Okamoto o encara com desdém._

_- Ah, você é o "desgraçado da corrente"?! Por sua culpa eu precisei mandar os membros do Sedie Havre caçá-la sem descanso. Sorte tê-la encontrando desprotegida._

_- Ela não está. Eu vou protegê-la! – o homem sorri pelo canto dos lábios e balança para trás a jaqueta de couro preto, tirando do bolso uma carta de baralho._

_- Você sabe o que é isso? – o coringa sorridente traz um flash ao rapaz._

_- Hisoka? – ele menciona quase em sussurro – Onde conseguiu isso?_

_- Foi deixada na porta do meu refúgio, e atrás dela – o assassino vira a carta – está gravada uma mensagem. Aparentemente, seu coleguinha visitou a tribo Karita._

_- O que? – o loiro diz surpreso e Katrina treme – Por que Hisoka iria até lá?_

_- Como eu saberia? Aquele palhaço infeliz faz o que quer. Kuroro é muito relaxado com sua trupe, mas ele me garantiu que esse homem, além de forte e esperto, parece levado a obedecê-lo. A infelicidade é que ele se recusou a me servir e parece disposto a atrapalhar meus planos._

_- Então você se aliou mesmo ao Genei Ryodan? Kuroro não podia voltar a vê-los._

_- É verdade, assim como você determinou. Mas eu estou comandando o Genei Ryodan neste momento, com a permissão do próprio líder. – o casal dilata as pupilas, as de Katrina retornando a cor original – Kuroro me procurou recentemente e propôs uma parceria. Tinha algo a ver com o poema da filha daquele Nostrad. Ela previu que ele precisaria de ajuda, então Kuroro resolveu me pedir para levar as patas da aranha até você em troca da localização da última descente direta dos Karita, herdeira de um grande poder Nen. Quem diria que estariam juntos. – Okamoto ri – Mas eu não deveria estar surpreso. A repercussão das suas façanhas enquanto empregado de um líder da máfia me trouxe muita curiosidade ao seu respeito. Depois de aceitar acha-lo para meu amigo, tive a surpresa de saber por ele que você e aquele velho intrometido, Netero, haviam levado minha presa pra outro lugar. Eu devia ter imaginado que tentaria defende-la, com sua vida se necessário, e assim é até mais divertido. A situação me é conveniente. Dois pelo preço de um._

_- Você não vai leva-la! Precisará passar por cima de mim antes!_

_- Então que tal trocá-la por uma informação? – o assassino sorri, deixando o loiro curioso – Para sua alegria, eu sei de um membro sobrevivente do clã Kuruta na cidade de Shanhashidi._

_- Como é? – antes que Korapaika tenha tempo de reagir, Okamoto toca uma flauta e usa seu Nen para paralisá-lo e trazer Katrina para perto dele – Espere aí! Pare!_

_- Korapaika? – o rapaz consegue virar a cabeça para ver Senritsu se aproximando assustado, ao lado de Leório – O que está acontecendo? – eles param ao ver a loira com olhos desfocados – É a Katrina? Mas quem é você? – Okamoto ri sem dar importância à intromissão._

_- Se quiser vê-la novamente, sugiro que procure o quarto membro do Genei Ryodan. Se seu desejo de vingança for maior do que a vontade de proteger sua amada, não viverá muito, Kuruta. – ele a coloca nos braços e se vira, olhando-os de banda – Ah sim, mais uma coisa. Tome cuidado. Omokage é um oponente terrível._


	10. Destino

**Cap. 10**

**Destino**

_- DESAPARECEU? Como assim "desapareceu"? Isso é um absurdo!_

_- Kelly, por favor, não grite! Nós estamos no meio de um aeroporto!_

_- Se você soubesse o motivo de eu estar gritando Gene, não estaria me dizendo isso!_

_- Mas o que aconteceu? O que a Liana está dizendo?_

_- Deixe-me terminar de falar com ela. – a garota pausa e fica escutando a voz na outra linha até desligar o celular e suspirar nervosa – Katrina desapareceu._

_- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? – a amiga tapa a boca da menor._

_- Agora entendeu por que estava gritando? – ela a solta devagar – Liana me disse que mais ou menos meia hora depois de sairmos do condomínio para reservar nossas passagens de avião, e se possível levar a Katrina de volta pra casa conosco, Leório e Senritsu apareceram ofegantes bem na porta, dizendo que ela tinha sido sequestrada pelo Okamoto._

_- Essa não! Kelly, ele se aproveitou da nossa ausência! A Katrina estava sozinha com..._

_- Pois é. Viu no que deu aquele plano idiota de vocês? Deixaram os dois juntos pra fazerem as pazes e ele nem conseguiu defendê-la! – Gene franze o cenho._

_- Mas o Korapaika deve ter lutado. Ele não ia entrega-la de bandeja!_

_- A Liana falou que Okamoto deu a ele a localização de um possível sobrevivente da tribo._

_- Da tribo Kuruta? Não pode ser...! Não acredito! Korapaika nunca trocaria a Katrina pelas informações de um assassino, principalmente com a chance de serem falsas!_

_- Mas Senritsu também disse para ela que Korapaika ficou paralisado pelo som da flauta do Okamoto. – a pequena sorri confiante e Kelly suspira – Já entendi, ele não é mau. Mesmo assim..._

_- O que nós vamos fazer agora? Os Karita vão enlouquecer quando souberem o que houve!_

_- É, contudo, eles vão precisar saber. Talvez fiquem mais calmos quando nós dissermos que vamos atrás da Katrina. – Gene sorri, mas logo o sorriso murcha – O que foi?_

_- Kelly, nem eu ou você fomos pra nenhum lugar sem a Liana. Nossos pais nos matariam!_

_- Os meus provavelmente sim. – ela ri com desdém – Mas pense bem Gene: você conseguirá voltar pra casa sabendo que a Katrina foi sequestrada e ficar dias sem ter uma notícia dela?_

_- Não. Mas como nós vamos fazer para sair procurando por ela? Não sabemos onde ela pode estar, nem mesmo temos certeza se Liana nos ajudaria. Ela é casada com o Leório agora, lembra?_

_- Ele provavelmente vai caçar esse tal último sobrevivente do clã Kuruta. Talvez Gon vá._

_- E Killua?! – a garota torce o nariz – Admita: você gosta dele._

_- Admita: você é louca! – as duas riem – Não podemos contar com a ajuda deles. Mas e se o Senritsu nos ajudasse? Enquanto Korapaika vai viajar até a cidade de __Shanhashidi, procurar esse sobrevivente da tribo, a gente leva o Senritsu com a gente e pedimos para ajudar a achar a Katri. É eficiente ter um guarda-costas, e ele trabalha com o senhor Nostrad._

_- E de que forma ele poderia nos ajudar? Senritsu escuta batimentos cardíacos, não fareja o caminho como um cachorro. Além disso, uma hora ou outra ele vai voltar para York Shin._

_- É apenas pra dar uma luz. Podemos pedir a Senritsu que nos ajude a interrogar membros do condomínio. Nem todos os Caçadores devem ter ido embora ainda. Voltamos rápido e vemos se algum deles viu algo suspeito. Não é possível Okamoto ter passado despercebido por conhecedores de Nen, a menos que eles sejam muito imbecis! E eu não descarto essa possibilidade, entretanto, a esperança é a última a morrer, certo?! – Gene suspira e acena em acordo._

_- Depois qual o próximo passo? Liana agora tá grávida. Se ela não puder mesmo nos ajudar, a gente vai pedir pro Senritsu monitorar os batimentos cardíacos dos Caçadores e aí?_

_- Aí... Eu não faço a menor ideia. – as duas suspiram – Depende das informações._

_- Então vamos logo antes que todo mundo resolva ir embora sabendo que Katrina não é um partido disponível. – elas começam a correr aeroporto afora e pegam um táxi – Mas Kelly, mesmo sendo uma notícia importante, que pode até ser real, o Korapaika não iria abandonar a Katri, iria?_

_- Eu não sei de mais nada Gene. Eles estavam mentindo pra gente todo o tempo._

_- O Gon não mentiu pra mim. Ele sempre me contou sobre seu passado e o dos amigos._

_- Ele falou qual a verdadeira razão dele e dos outros estarem lá?_

_- Bom... – a garota abaixa o olhar – Não. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles são maus!_

_- Claro. Espero realmente que a sua segurança julgando as pessoas dê certo agora._

_Quando as mocinhas chegam ao condomínio Beija-flor, saem correndo pelas calçadas e riem contentes ao ver Hanzo, Tompa e Anita, além do corpo de ex-examinadores. Killua e Gon estão à beira de uma crise nervosa e Leório parece estar tentando abrir um buraco no chão. Nem sinal dos serviçais de Neon, fazendo acompanhamento da riquinha histérica questionando o sumiço da sua nova melhor amiga, ou do próprio Caçador loiro. Liana se levanta do sofá ao vê-las na porta._

_- Graças a Deus vocês voltaram! – os que estão na sala se voltam às duas._

_- É claro que voltaríamos! Nunca ignoraríamos o sumiço da Katrina._

_- Pois é. – Kelly passa para a cozinha e vasculha o ambiente – Cadê o Senritsu?_

_- Lá em cima com o Korapaika. – Leório responde – Ele está trancando no quarto desde que a gente voltou e não abre pra nada. – a garota olha para baixo, pensando, e vai subindo a escada._

_- Espere aí, aonde você vai? – Killua puxa seu pulso – Não vai gritar com o Korapaika!_

_- E quem disse que eu ia? – ela puxa o braço – Acredita mesmo que eu sou tão sem coração a ponto de gritar com alguém que tentou defender uma amiga minha?_

_- Mas você não estava desconfiada dele e de mim? Onde foi parar aquele discurso todo?_

_- Mudei de ideia, mas não totalmente. Vou colocar os dois em período de experiência._

_- E eu? – Gon aponta para si e ela sorri amavelmente._

_- De você eu gosto. – e deixando um Killua pasmo para trás, ela continua subindo degraus – Oh Gene, vem aqui comigo. Quero sua ajuda. – a garota corre para acompanha-la e quando elas chegam ao andar de cima veem Senritsu preocupado, batendo na porta._

_- Korapaika, por favor, abra. Nós vamos dar um jeito de resgatá-la._

_- Senritsu. – Kelly sussurra e chama com a mão para ele se aproximar – Deixe a gente falar com ele. Desce que depois nós queremos conversar com você, na cozinha. – o homem concorda e a pequena dá passagem para ele descer – Eu bato e você fala._

_- E qual é o propósito de você vir comigo se eu vou conversar?_

_- Eu entro contigo, mas se ele ouvir minha voz é provável que..._

_- Já entendi. Deixe, eu bato. – ela respira profundamente e juntas os dedos, batendo devagar duas vezes na porta – Korapaika. Você pode abrir? É a Gene._

_- Eu não posso falar com ninguém agora. – ele responde com uma voz abafada._

_- Eu entendo, mas... – ela olha para Kelly buscando ajuda e a garota faz um sinal para falar – É que... Esse é o quarto da Katrina, então... Eu queria recolher as coisas dela._

_- Essa desculpa vai colar? – alguns segundos depois, as duas escutam sons de passos e o da porta sendo destravada, e então Gene, convencida, sorri e a amiga suspira – Tá bom, eu entendi, o seu poder de persuasão é demais. – a mais nova ri e abre a porta devagar, encontrando o loiro de cabeça baixa e segurando as pernas sobre a cama da bela – Korapaika?_

_- Eu ouvi a sua voz junto com a da Gene. – a Nikoro pigarreia envergonhada e a Dilatam é a primeira a se aproximar dele, sentando a sua frente com um olhar triste._

_- Korapaika, todo mundo está triste pelo que aconteceu com a Katrina, mas... Você não deve ficar recluso agora. É neste momento que a gente precisa se reunir e ver uma solução._

_- E qual solução haveria? – ele questiona deprimido sem olha-las – Ela foi levada na minha frente e eu nem pude fazer nada. Katrina sumiu e não há uma pista para resgatá-la._

_- Tem certeza? O que Okamoto disse a você quando apareceu?_

_- Ele me disse para entrega-la em troca da informação de onde estaria o último sobrevivente do clã Kuruta além de mim. Fiquei tão surpreso com essa notícia que simplesmente não reagi._

_- O Okamoto usou a flauta dele e jogou seu Nen em você! Não foi sua culpa!_

_- Foi sim. Eu podia ter atacado antes e não fiz. Katrina nunca irá me perdoar._

_- Katrina nunca te culparia por isso! Ela te ama! – o loiro arregala os olhos surpreso._

_- Pra mim já chega! Escuta aqui! – Kelly agarra a camisa do rapaz e força-o a encará-la – A Katrina nunca conheceu outra vida a não ser a que tinha na Ilha Rosa Cercante. Por infelicidade, ela foi obrigada a sair e ser enclausurada neste lugar sozinha, cercada de mentirosos atrás do seu poder, e mesmo que sempre sorrisse e dissesse "está tudo bem" quando nós vínhamos visita-la, a gente sabia como realmente se sentia. Isso mudou a partir do momento em que ela te conheceu. O sorriso dela voltou com força total. – a Nikoro solta o rapaz e se ajoelha no chão, respirando fundo para não chorar e sendo acalentada pela mão de Gene em seu ombro – Eu nunca tinha visto ela do jeito que ficava falando de você. – ela o encara com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão aborrecida – Sabe o que a Katrina disse quando nós chegamos aqui no primeiro dia e fomos falar com ela? O seu rosto parecia iluminado e ela estava escovando o cabelo. Aí quando perguntamos sobre você a Katri riu e disse "eu acho que finalmente terei uma companhia agradável". – Korapaika senta na cama, ainda aturdido pelas informações – Ela não estava falando mal do senhor Netero e daqueles seus supostos amigos, especialmente porque nem fazia ideia de quem realmente eram. Katrina só parecia mais feliz com a sua presença do que com a nossa. – ela olha de canto o porta-retrato onde está uma foto sua com a loira sobre a mesa, perto do gabinete._

_- Ah Kelly, não é verdade! Katrina só não estava acostumada a morar com um homem._

_- Que seja. Ela gosta de nós de jeitos diferentes. Korapaika... – a garota suspira e se levanta – Não interessa o motivo pelo qual você chegou até nós. Agora eu te peço que, por favor, reveja os seus objetivos e nos ajude a salvar a Katrina. Ela espera por você. – o loiro permanece mudo, mas logo seus olhos ardem e ele é obrigado a concordar com as palavras de Kelly – É seu destino._

_- Tem razão. Desculpem por eu ficar me lamentando. Isso é patético. Ainda que eu possa ter acelerado o processo da captura, Katrina nunca me culparia porque ela é boa demais. Eu a amo de uma forma quase inexplicável. – os três sorriem – Ela conseguiu recuperar meu sorriso, tirando o que há de bom dentro de mim e me dando de volta uma felicidade que eu achei a muito perdida. O que eu mais quero é ficar ao lado dela, então vocês não precisam me pedir para ajudar a encontra-la. Eu farei isso por necessidade, porque eu preciso dela._

_- Ótimo! – Gene bate as mãos – Kelly e eu traçamos um plano. Você pode ir com Leório até a cidade onde, supostamente, está o último membro do seu clã. Vai precisar do Senritsu?_

_- Bem, não. Ele devia voltar para junto do senhor Nostrad, agora que Neon se foi._

_- Ela voltou para casa? – a Nikoro ri – Tá explicado porque o condomínio parece silencioso._

_- Bem, se você não vai precisar do Senritsu, nós queremos a ajuda dele. Talvez um Caçador desses aí fora tenha visto Okamoto ou ouvido alguma coisa suspeita. Queremos testar para saber se eles estarão mentindo ou não. A Katrina sabia dizer muito bem, mas sem ela só resta Senritsu._

_- Se ele concordar em ajudar, eu não vejo problema. Mas e depois? É verdade que eu quero muito verificar o paradeiro desse sobrevivente da tribo Kuruta, ao menos saber se é real ou apenas um boato a história, contudo, Okamoto também me disse que para resgatar a Katrina eu devo me arriscar indo atrás do quarto membro do Genei Ryodan. O estranho é que ele disse "Omokage", e que eu saiba o quarto membro da aranha é Hisoka, a quem todos chamam de "mágico". Ele passa seu tempo procurando adversários fortes, então entrou na trupe para enfrentar o líder, Kuroro. O senhor Netero o aprovou no Exame de Caçador, mas eu acho que ele já era membro da aranha._

_- Chocante. Leório nos contou que Gon chegou a persegui-lo durante o teste._

_- É tão emocionante! – Gene comemora – Isso quer dizer que vamos precisar enfrenta-lo?_

_- Não acho que Okamoto estivesse se referindo a Hisoka. Talvez houvesse de fato um quarto outro membro do Genei Ryodan antes dele, mas isso eu só poderei descobrir indo à __Shanhashidi._

_- Pode ir despreocupado. – Kelly sorri – Nós vamos tentar descobrir alguma pista da Katri. Se não acharmos nada aqui, vamos vasculhar as cidades mais próximas._

_- Eu lamento por não poder ir com vocês, mas eu... – Gene vira de costas e ri, empurrando a amiga para a porta e acenando ao rapaz._

_- Precisa procurar os olhos do seu povo. Nós sabemos. Em nenhum momento pensamos em te pedir para desistir da sua meta. Katrina também aceitava seu desejo. Entendemos que Leório e Liana precisam voltar pra casa, especialmente ela estando grávida agora, e os meninos possuem o seu próprio objetivo. Cada um seguirá um caminho diferente, mas logo nos encontraremos outras vezes. – ela sorri e fecha a porta devagar – Portanto, se recupere até esse dia chegar. Tchau._

_Em saltos grandes e passos rápidos, as duas descem a escada e passam voando pelas pessoas na sala sem dar explicações, se dirigindo à cozinha. Senritsu está sentando em uma cadeira quase sofrendo um ataque cardíaco de ansiedade e preocupação. Quando as vê cercarem-no, recuperado o susto ele sorri aliviado e olha desconfiado para os sorrisos maliciosos em seus rostos._

_- Senritsu, deu tudo certo. Tiramos o Korapaika da fossa e agora precisamos da sua ajuda._

_- Pois não. Em que posso ser útil? – Gene se coloca na frente dele._

_- Precisamos que escute os batimentos cardíacos dos Caçadores que ainda estão aqui quando fizermos algumas perguntas a eles. Pode ser que alguém tenha visto Okamoto e pra onde ele pode ter levado a Katrina, então é importante checar isso antes de irmos embora. Achando ou não uma pista, a gente planeja procura-la, mas vai ser mais fácil se nos ajudar._

_- Com certeza, eu ajudarei com o maior prazer. A senhorita Katrina é uma ótima moça e eu me tornei um bom amigo dela. Ficaria péssimo se não colaborasse com a busca._

_- Excelente. Ao que parece, a maioria dos Caçadores foi embora, mas restam Hanzo, Tompa e... – Kelly treme – Anita. Ai, eu não suporto mesmo aquela garota! É mais chata que Neon!_

_- Por que você faz tanto drama com ela? A Anita não parece má pessoa._

_- Não sei. Acho que seu passado a condena. E ela também não vai muito com a minha cara._

_- É porque você é uma rabugenta. – a Dilatam e Senritsu riem e os três se vão para a sala – A gente vai sair pra conversar com os Caçadores que ainda não foram embora do condomínio, pra uma interrogação. Korapaika deve tá descendo. Antes de irem embora, podem nos esperar voltar?_

_- Precisamos falar com vocês sobre o que decidimos fazer. E antes que a tia Lili reclame, não vamos mudar de ideia. – Liana abre a boca para responder, mas elas puxam o homenzinho e saem._

_Em pouco tempo elas estão batendo de porta em porta atrás de informações. Hanzo e Tompa são os últimos a serem interrogados, mas eles dizem não terem visto nada de estranho e Senritsu permanece com a mesma confirmação anterior de todas as outras. Kelly suspira derrotada, porém, por sorte, Gene vê Anita no portão de entrada do condomínio, pedindo passagem ao porteiro. Ela arrasta os amigos até a garota bem quando Korapaika e os demais estão chegando com suas malas._

_- ANITA! – o grito da menina chama a atenção da moça e ela se vira, balançando a mochila por cima do ombro – Espera um instante! Precisamos da sua ajuda!_

_- Minha ajuda? E pra quê? Eu espero que seja urgente, porque estou esperando um ônibus._

_- É urgente sim. Você por acaso viu um homem estranho no condomínio? – neste momento, o grupo de Liana se aproxima deles – Talvez um homem alto mal encarado, com cabelos longos._

_- Existem muitos desses por aqui. – ela ri – Se bem que... Acho que eu vi alguém com essas mesmas descrições passando por aqui hoje de manhã. Ele tinha cabelos prateados._

_- É ELE! – Kelly e Gene gritam ao mesmo tempo, assustando a moça um pouco._

_- É? Bem, não sei quem era, mas eu o vi quando estava arrumando minhas malas. O senhor Netero nos mandou embora, dizendo que a Rua das Rosas seria interditada. É verdade que aquela loirinha foi sequestrada? Eu soube que ela tinha um grande poder Nen, então pensei em pedir pra me treinar. Talvez assim eu possa fazer o Exame de Caçador ano que vem._

_- Bom, é sim, ela sumiu. – Kelly suspira – Diz para onde foi o cara estranho que você viu!_

_- Tudo bem. – Anita faz uma careta – Acalme-se! Eu o vi saindo da floresta, passando pela avenida principal. Deve ter ido em direção à estrada que vai para o norte, não tenho certeza._

_- Mas já é uma pista. Obrigada Anita! – Gene a abraça._

_- Ok, mas não se esqueçam de me avisar se encontrarem a garota. Quero muito umas aulas._

_- Mesmo recebendo aulas do melhor professor de Nen do mundo você reprovaria de novo._

_- Ah, se não é o assassino da família Zaoldyeck. Acho que me lembro de ter visto você aqui._

_- Vocês se conheciam? – Kelly contorce o semblante – Como?_

_- Ela participou do mesmo teste que a gente, tá surda?_

_- Killua! – Gon o repreende, olha para frente e sorri – Como vai senhorita Anita?_

_- Ah, oi Gon. Você eu posso dizer que é bom rever, ao contrário desse aí._

_- Não me interessa que goste de mim, perdedora. – ele dá de ombros._

_- Killua, isso não é hora pra arranjar briga! – Leório arruma os óculos._

_- Obrigada pela sua ajuda senhorita Anita. – Liana dá alguns passos e sorri – Deixe comigo que quando encontrarmos Katrina eu farei questão de informa-la das lembranças que seus amigos mandaram, mas não creio que ela possa ajudar quanto ao seu desejo de aprender Nen. Katrina, de fato, sabe sobre Nen, mas não tem poder algum. Deve ter ouvido algum boato exagerado._

_- É mesmo? Que chato! E pensar que todos vieram aqui para nada... Bem, então eu já vou. – um ônibus para na entrada e os portões se abrem – Até mais. – eles acenam de volta e ela se vai._

_- E agora? – Killua coça o nariz – Vocês disseram que queriam falar com a gente._

_- Bom... – Gene suspira – Nós não vamos voltar para casa. Queremos procurar a Katrina._

_- Como é? – as pupilas de Liana se dilatam – Que besteira é essa? Vocês são duas crianças! Não podem sair por aí atrás de um grupo de assassinos; pior: dois grupos! Não permito!_

_- Eu disse que ela ia pirar. – a Nikoro cruza os braços – Olha Li, nós não vamos abandonar a Katri! Queremos ajudar a resgatá-la, e temos a mesma idade do Gon e do Killua. Por que eles se aventuram por aí e nós não podemos? – a enfermeira abre a boca para responder e não consegue._

_- Mas o que sua família vai dizer quando souber que vocês fugiram?_

_- Ah Gon, não é bem uma fuga. – Gene tenta argumentar e Kelly sorri maliciosamente._

_- Não, é sim. Pelo menos pra mim, e dessa vez é uma fuga que pode dar certo._

_- Se sair de casa sem permissão dos seus pais só será pior quando te acharem. – avisa Killua._

_- Diz isso por experiência própria? Por acaso pediu permissão aos seus pais quando fugiu?_

_- Não, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois eu fui obrigado a voltar, esqueceu?_

_- Não importa. O plano é o seguinte: Gene e eu vamos vasculhar as cidades mais próximas atrás da Katrina. Liana está esperando um bebê, portanto não pode correr riscos e vai para casa._

_- Olá, a veterana aqui sou eu! É responsabilidade minha tomar conta de vocês, não o oposto!_

_- Desculpa Li, mas nós já nos decidimos. – Gene a enfrenta e a mais velha suspira._

_- Deixe-as irem Liana. – Gon sorri e todos o encaram – Elas precisam de experiência, e que melhor jeito do que viajando pelo mundo? Além disso, vai ser mais fácil assim para encontrarmos o que estamos procurando. Korapaika quer recuperar os olhos vermelhos do seu povo, eu pretendo encontrar o meu pai e agora nós também precisamos encontrar a Katrina. Se nos separarmos, vai ser mais simples desse modo. – Killua faz uma careta._

_- Sabe Gon, não é como se elas quisessem nos ajudar com os nossos problemas._

_- Ele tem razão. – Kelly vira o rosto, colocando uma mão na cintura – Embora vocês até nos tenham trazido muita dor de cabeça, se nos separarmos vamos achar o que procuramos bem mais rápido. Não custa nada caçar pistas dos olhos vermelhos ou do pai do Gon no caminho até Katri._

_- Não é?! – eles sorriem e o pequeno assassino contorce o rosto._

_- Então está bem. – a enfermeira suspira – Vamos trocar telefones e então vamos embora._

_..._

_Enquanto isso, em um depósito cheio de caixas velhas no centro de uma cidade popular está o grupo de assassinos Sedie Havre. Os escorpiões comemoram o sucesso de sua caçada com ajuda dos membros da aranha, o Genei Ryodan. A fábrica de tecidos abandonada os permite uma visão quadro a quadro dos acontecimentos, mas a entrada é de difícil acesso, uma vez que está cercada por uma grade de ferro envolta por um arame em espiral. O líder entra por uma porta e a fecha._

_- Então, cá estamos minha linda borboleta. – ele sorri à donzela assustada sentada na cama, apertando suas pernas, e se aproxima devagar – Afinal, sós. Agora, conte-me a história de seu clã._

_- Embora eu fale tudo que sei vocês jamais terão o que desejam. – Okamoto franze o cenho._

_- Sabe, na verdade sou um homem culto. Não seria bom se eu fosse até sua tribo para saber por conta própria sobre a cultura dos Karita, não é?! – ela comprime os lábios._

_- Está bem. Eu digo. Mas graças a você, a visão de minha vida está distorcida. – suspira – E imaginar que... No passado, aquela bela ilha com oitenta residentes era todo meu mundo._

* * *

**A partir deste capítulo é recomendável assistir ao filme Phantom Rouge e ao Arco de Greed Island da série, que deve ser vista a partir do Remake do anime (inicia no episódio 60) por ser mais fiel ao mangá. Do próximo capítulo em diante começa a saga de Gene e Kelly, paralelamente as aventuras de Gon e Killua, então ela se dará após os acontecimentos dessa fase.**


	11. Ponto da Paixão Efêmera

**OBS: Este capítulo se passa entre os episódios 93 e 94 do remake de Hunter x Hunter.**

**Cap. 11**

**Ponto da Paixão Efêmera**

_- Gene, pela milionésima vez, coringa não é uma carta opcional!_

_- Mas se está inclusa no baralho eu tenha que usar, não é?!_

_- A gente costuma descartar porque ela pode substituir a função de qualquer outra carta._

_- Tadinha! Já pensou o que ela sente todas essas vezes em que é deixada de lado?_

_- Não, não pensei. PORQUE É UMA CARTA! Agora para de perturbar e puxa outra!_

_Meados de novembro. Após a despedida dramática do grupo de amigos, Gene e Kelly seguem sozinhas pelo seu próprio caminho, buscando pistas para a localização de Katrina. Leório e Liana as mandam cartas ou fazem ligações sempre que possível, pois as duas viajam constantemente, já não passando mais do que três dias em uma cidade. No momento, elas se encontram fora dos limites de NGL, jogando cartas em um quarto alugado de uma pensão requintada no centro da vila local._

_Junto às mensagens do casal da medicina, as garotas também recebem constantes pedidos de retorno dos pais. Mais da metade das chantagens emocionais vem por parte da mãe de Kelly. Killua estava certo; sair de casa sem avisar se tornou um inferno particular do qual a jovem se vê obrigada a fugir constantemente. Não faltaram perseguições dos membros de sua família ao longo dos meses._

_- Seu celular está tocando. – Gene avisa e a amiga bufa aborrecida, deixando as cartas sobre a cama e andando com os pés descalços no chão de madeira até a escrivaninha._

_- Alô? – uma pausa e o seu semblante muda radicalmente – Senhor Netero? Quem é?_

_- Me dá esse telefone aqui! – a Dilatam arranca o objeto de suas mãos – Senhor Netero? Oi, é a Gene Dilatam, tudo bom? – sorri diante a resposta – O que houve? – o homem responde na outra linha e a notícia a deixa animada – Tá bom, eu aviso pra Kelly. Muito obrigada por nos avisar! Eu retorno assim que puder. Um abraço. – ela desliga e joga o aparelho nas mãos da dona._

_- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? E quem é Netero?_

_- Sua memória é péssima para esses detalhes Kelly, francamente! O senhor Netero é o líder da comissão de organizadores do Exame de Caçador!_

_- Ah, fala daquele velhinho barbudo que mentiu para a Katrina e todas nós? Sim, eu lembro._

_- Você é terrível! Ele não é mau, eu sei disso. E se não acredita em mim, pode ter a prova bem agora. Ele acabou de informar que Gon e Killua estão na vila!_

_- Eim? Eles por acaso estão nos seguindo? E como o velho sabe disso?_

_- Foi ele que os mandou para cá. Segundo o senhor Netero, Gon e Killua estão querendo mais força para salvar um amigo que acabou sendo capturado por umas criaturas... Qual o nome?... Ah, Chimeras Ants! Ou sei lá como se pronuncia. Esses bichos são metade animais e humanos. Pelo que ele disse, parece que o Gon quis enfrentar uma dessas bestas, mas o Killua não deixou e o trouxe em segurança para cá. Senhor Netero vai deixa-los ir junto com seu grupo de busca deter as Chimeras se eles derrotarem dois assassinos que estão escondidos nessa vila._

_- Para mim parece uma missão idiota. Se eles querem ficar mais fortes, podem ir à academia._

_- Você é muito supérflua, mas tem razão. Os dois podem estar em uma academia! Vamos dar uma vasculhada por aí? Por favorzinho! – pede de mãos juntas._

_- Nem pensar! Nós já rodamos esse lugar e combinamos de ir embora hoje à tarde._

_- Nossa Kelly, não seja má! Nós podemos pegar um trem amanhã de manhã._

_- Não e não. Nem faz cinco meses que saímos da Rua das Rosas e você já quer vê-los?_

_- Mas você não quer se encontrar com Killua também? – a garota a encara assustadoramente – Quer dizer... Ah, vamos pelo menos ver o Gon._

_- Bem... – ela cruza os braços – É... O Gon pode ser. Ele é bacana._

_- Então vamos! Eu vou pegar casacos e você vai atrás das chaves!_

_Assim, as moças saem apressadas e começam sua busca pela área. Embora a vila não aparente muita grandeza, em nenhum lugar elas conseguem localizá-los. Quando Kelly se cansa, arrasta sua amiga para uma loja de roupas e a força a escolher sapatos novos, de preferência botas cano longo._

_- Ah Kelly, você sabe que eu não gosto de usar salto!_

_- Baixinhas geralmente têm vertigem com altura, mas estou te fazendo um favor. Aprenda a se equilibrar e vai ver que gostará dessas botas. Estão lindas!_

_- Estão mesmo. – a vendedora concorda – E ficariam ainda mais bonitas com este vestido. Os recaimentos bordados na cintura foram feitos do zero._

_- Normalmente, as roupas são feitas a mão. Importa-se de nos deixar escolher em paz? – ela a enxota com uma mãe e a mulher se afasta aborrecida._

_- Kelly, pare de ser rude! Por que anda tão aborrecida? Está de TPM?_

_- Mulheres de TPM não costumam ser tão lindas como eu sou. – ambas riem e a Nikoro senta em uma cadeira atrás da Dilatam – Elas geralmente ficam horrorosas, como... Aquela mulher ali._

_- Quem? – Gene olha para trás e vê uma figura sombria olhando algumas blusas no canto da loja – Nossa! Ela realmente é... Estranha._

_- Estranhamente feia você quer dizer. Como alguém pode chegar a esse ponto?_

_- Devíamos ajudar. Tentar torna-la mais bonita, você sabe._

_- Pare de tentar ficar ajudando cada pobre alma que você vê vagando pelas ruas! Aquela ali é um caso perdido, não tem salvação. Deixe para as vendedoras tentarem restaurá-la, será divertido de ver. E desse canto nós podemos assistir de camarote._

_- Sua sádica insensível! Quebra esse teu coração de pedra! Poxa Kelly, o que custa? E se ela estiver se arrumando para um encontro?_

_- O rapaz vai sair correndo. – a garota ri até ser estapeada no braço – Tudo bem, vamos!_

_Gene sorri e puxa a amiga para junto da moça de aparentes 22 anos. Os seus lábios são azuis, os cabelos negros longos e encaracolados, os olhos fúcsia e sua pele pálida, meio acinzentada. É alta e tem unhas compridas. O vestido que usa é de tom claro, longo e sem mangas, mas ela usa luvas brancas nos antebraços e está calçada com uma sandália simples de dedo. Quando as meninas vêm em sua direção, a estranha ergue o rosto e abaixa as mãos antes levantadas._

_- Oi, tudo bem? Eu sou a Gene e esta é minha amiga Kelly. Qual seu nome?_

_- Palm. – a não mais estranha responde um tanto tímida._

_- Palm, eu percebi que você estava procurando algumas roupas mais... Modernas... E a gente pensou se não gostaria da nossa ajuda para escolher._

_- Por que vocês me ajudariam? São vendedoras da loja?_

_- Não. – a mais nova ri – Mas, sem querer ofender, não gostaria de uma ajuda para ficar mais bonita? Quem sabe nós possamos te dar umas dicas de moda, como arrumar seu cabelo._

_- Bem... Eu tenho um encontro, então quero mesmo ficar bonita._

_- Ah, então você tem um namorado? Eu disse Kelly!_

_- Estou chocada. – a garota recebe uma cotovelada da amiga, mas continua rindo._

_- Ah não, ele não é meu namorado. – Palm responde envergonhada, fechando a mão perto do rosto – Mas quem sabe eu possa capturar seu coração amanhã._

_- Para quando é esse encontro? – Kelly pergunta com pouco interesse._

_- É amanhã, às dez horas em frente ao quadro de avisos da vila._

_- Então nós temos algum tempo. Que tal começar pelas roupas? Gene ajuda você e eu posso dar umas dicas sobre os sapatos. Depois vamos ao salão de beleza._

_- Eu agradeço pela ajuda. – as três sorriem e começam a andar pela loja._

_Em pouco tempo, Palm está arrumada com botas brancas de salto, um colam verde com um vestido amarelo por cima e ainda usando suas usuais luvas. Completando o visual, uma bolsa rosa, brincos dourados e maquiagem leve, deixando seus lábios mais rosados. Seu cabelo está escondido por uma peruca de cor castanha, penteada com uma franja no lado direito do rosto, deixando seus olhos mais visíveis. As unhas estão devidamente cerradas e pintadas e sua pele mais branquinha._

_As garotas se despedem no entardecer, Gene contente por ter cumprido uma boa ação e Kelly louca para voltar à pensão e deitar na cama partilhada. Infelizmente para ela, sua amiga ainda não está satisfeita, pois nem tiveram uma única pista de Gon e Killua. Depois do banho, a Nikoro sai do banheiro apenas de calcinha, com uma toalha amarela no pescoço cobrindo seus seios, e seca os seus cabelos enquanto encara a menina sentada na poltrona, fuçando seu celular em busca de respostas._

_- Posso saber por que você ainda não comprou um celular?_

_- Meus pais não queriam que eu usasse um até completar quinze anos._

_- Quanta bobagem, meu Deus! Celular é uma necessidade básica na vida de uma pessoa._

_- Mas eles acham que enquanto eu estiver de estômago cheio e tiver um teto sobre a cabeça estarei feliz. Se bem que agora não me parece o bastante._

_- Porque não deve ser mesmo. Você é muito conformada. Precisa se arriscar, se aventurar! Dê em cima de alguns garotos, pelo menos!_

_- Você não é muito precoce para a sua idade?_

_- E você enxerida. – Kelly toma o celular das mãos dela – Por que está mexendo nele?_

_- Procurava mensagens, ligações perdidas, qualquer coisa do senhor Netero._

_- Ainda pensando naquela informação que ele deu? Esquece isso._

_- Como posso esquecer? Por acaso não disse que queria ver o Gon?_

_- Eu ainda posso ligar pra ele, e você também. Amanhã vamos te comprar um celular. – ela ri e senta ao seu lado – Vejamos... O velho disse que eles estavam aqui e precisavam lutar contra dois assassinos mandados por ele mesmo para conseguirem uma permissão de segui-los atrás de umas... Criaturas estranhas das quais eu não lembro o nome._

_- Chimeras Ants. – Gene corrige revirando os olhos._

_- Tanto faz. – ela dá de ombros e abana a mão – Bem, primeira pergunta: como ele sabe que a gente está aqui? Não acredito que depois de tudo esse velho ainda esteja nos perseguindo!_

_- Não entendeu que o senhor Netero está indo atrás dessas feras com um grupo de resgate pra ajudar o amigo do Gon e do Killua? Ele nem deve estar pensando em nós._

_- Se de fato não estivesse nem teria ligado. Deve ter alguém nos espionando e mandando uma porção de informações sobre nossa jornada para ele._

_- Se for verdade, você está muito confortável para a ocasião. Vai acabar sendo surpreendida e seu corpo será exposto em uma revista masculina! – Gene ri quando recebe uma almofada no rosto._

_- Besta! – Kelly começa a se trocar – Mas é sério. E tem mais uma coisa: por que o Netero fez questão de nos avisar que o Gon e o Killua vinham para cá?_

_- Nós concordamos em trocar telefones e nos ajudar a resolver os problemas que temos. Se ele estava envolvido com a Katri, assim como todos aqueles examinadores ao seu lado, é natural..._

_- Não é. – a Nikoro interrompe, tirando o cabelo de dentro da blusa do pijama – Os Caçadores são iguais a pistoleiros atrás de recompensa: uma vez contratados, cumprem a missão até o fim pelo dinheiro. A família do Killua, de assassinos profissionais, é dessa forma, a minha, de caçadores-de-recompensa, é assim, e da mesma maneira o Netero e os outros..._

_- Pode parar Kelly! Eu não vou deixar você continuar os criticando desse jeito! Sabe tão bem quanto eu, ou talvez até melhor, que Korapaika ama mesmo a Katrina. Nós o vimos triste quando ela sumiu, ele estava se culpando! E o Senritsu gosta dela também, assim como todos os outros._

_- Ainda que gostem realmente, você não pode negar a verdade: foram todos contratados para cuidar dela temporariamente. – Gene abaixa os olhos e comprime os lábios – Aliás, eu ainda quero ter uma conversinha com os tios da Katrina. Aquela história da bisavó dela ter sido violentada era a mais pura mentira, e eu quero muito saber o motivo deles terem mentindo._

_- Provavelmente para protegê-la dos estrangeiros. Sempre foram todos muito cautelosos._

_- Eu chamo de medrosos. Claro, é compreensível esse comportamento depois que a tribo quase foi dizimada, mas ainda que a Katrina seja a líder do clã não é direito deles prendê-la na ilha ao seu lado para sempre! Ela tem direito de ser feliz! – a amiga concorda com a cabeça e Kelly se joga sobre os lençóis – Enfim, voltando ao assunto, se Netero e os outros gostam dela não importa. Basta irem auxiliando nossa busca até a encontrarmos, e sua ajuda pode ser útil se desviarem a atenção de nós._

_- Eu acho bem aceitável que eles nos espionem. Você nunca se comunicou com algum deles e nem me deixou ligar. Se não souberem onde estamos, como vão poder nos alertar se descobrirem as pistas do desaparecimento da Katri ou da localização dos olhos vermelhos e do pai do Gon?_

_- Tudo bem, eu já entendi! Quando comprarmos um celular pra você amanhã, vai poder ligar o quanto quiser para o Gon e qualquer um dos outros. Jogue conversa fora!_

_- Você por acaso está com ciúme? Ainda tem o Killua. – Kelly senta de uma vez, vermelha._

_- Por que, diabos, você insiste em falar sempre daquele idiota? Por que eu ia querer saber dele se nem simpatizamos um com o outro? Não me diga que quer nos unir._

_- Bem, pra mim vocês pareciam bem simpáticos até descobrir que ele sabia daquela mentira._

_- Nós só tivemos um acordo sobre nos sentirmos sufocados pela nossa família._

_- Sei... – Gene reprime um riso – Bem, então vamos dormir. Quem sabe se sairmos cedo para comprar meu celular amanhã, não acabamos dando de cara com os garotos._

_- Se acontecer, eu jogo o Killua da ponte mais próxima e fugimos com o Gon._

_- Oh... Então será que você não está interessada no Gon?_

_- CALA A BOCA! Vamos dormir. – a menina solta mais um risinho e apaga a luz._

_No dia seguinte, as duas saem por volta de oito horas da pensão com bastante insistência de Gene, que arrasta uma Kelly sonolenta pelas ruas. Com sua ajuda, a garota acaba comprando o seu primeiro celular usando do dinheiro guardado que ganhou durante um trabalho como linguista._

_- Um celular verde? Não preferia uma capa melhor?_

_- Eu gosto de verde e amarelo. Além disso, o que importa é o celular._

_- Tem razão. E você conseguiu comprar um último modelo; esse trabalho de linguista rende._

_- O que interessa é o celular ligar e desligar. E você também é boa caçando tesouros._

_- É de família. E você vai me deixar jogar no seu celular, certo?! Tem uns jogos legais aí._

_- Tá, mas tente não descarrega-lo a toda hora. Ei, o meu estômago está roncando._

_- O meu também. Vamos parar em algum restaurante._

_Depois de sentarem nas cadeiras de uma mesa nos fundos da lanchonete mais próxima, com a visão privilegiada da rua, e pedirem um prato igual de hambúrguer com refrigerante, Kelly come o seu lanche rapidamente. Esperando a amiga terminar, ela verifica o relógio, marcando dez horas, e olha na direção do quadro de avisos. Quando percebe, Gene vira na direção e a encara._

_- A Palm ia ter o encontro dela naquele lugar há essa hora, não é?!_

_- Estava pensando nisso. Você foi bacana em ajudar ela._

_- Você também ajudou, mesmo eu insistindo muito. – ambas riem._

_- Não quer ir ver quem é o encontro dela? Vamos checar se nossas dicas deram certo._

_- Ok. – a menina termina de engolir e segue a Nikoro em direção ao local – Onde ficamos?_

_- Quem sabe podemos esperar perto das esca... – Kelly se interrompe._

_- Que houve? – Gene segue seu olhar e toma um susto – É o Killua?_

_- É! O que aquele doido está fazendo disfarçado? – a Dilatam contrai o olhar._

_- Ele não parece disfarçado. Só está sentado no banco, lendo uma revista._

_- Com um gorro na cabeça e os ombros encolhidos? Claro que não! Ele está espiando alguém. Quem é? – elas correm o olhar pelo cenário e levam outro susto – Gon?_

_- É ele. Mas por que está parado perto daqueles quadros de avisos?_

_- Ei, aquela é a Palm! – Kelly aponta – Ali, perto do cara gordo de óculos no celular!_

_- Não acredito...! – as pupilas de Gene tremem – Ele é o encontro da Palm?_

_- Vamos saber agora. – a Nikoro puxa a mão dela e as duas se escondem no outro extremo do ambiente, atrás de um dos quadros – Ela vai sair detrás daquele homem. – elas aguardam ouvindo o garoto elogiar a beleza da moça e esperam até ver Killua os seguindo quando saem e deixam o seu esconderijo – Bom, é verdade, o Gon era o encontro da Palm._

_- Por que ele não disse nada? Por que não nos ligou se sabia que estávamos aqui?_

_- Tem certeza de que eles sabiam da nossa presença?_

_- Como assim? – a garota pergunta com voz chorosa, aproximando as mãos do peito._

_- Gene, o senhor Netero pode ter nos informado da localização deles, mas não deve ter dito da gente para eles. Se os dois estivessem mesmo atrás de dois assassinos e caçando Chimeras Ants, por que o Gon estaria num encontro com a Palm?_

_- Está querendo dizer o quê com isso? – a voz dela sai quase falha._

_- Não sei quais as intenções do velho quando fez aquela ligação, mas está claro que nem Gon ou Killua estão ocupados correndo atrás de bestas meio humanos e metade animais._

_- Mas... Se... Talvez eles só estejam aproveitando um tempo livre..._

_- Cai na real Gene! Gente ocupada com malucos desse tipo ia ter tempo de arranjar encontro com uma mulher, no mínimo, uns dez anos mais velha? – a garota não consegue responder, apenas fica encarando a saída com cara de choro e ofegando rápido – Gene. Você... – a amiga a encara – Ei, será que não é você quem gosta do Gon? – por cinco segundos a menina fica paralisada com a boca semiaberta e depois começa a tentar falar alguma coisa, mas nada sai – Você gosta mesmo do Gon?_

_- Gosto. Quer dizer, ele é um bom amigo e..._

_- Ora, por favor, não me faça de idiota! Entendeu o que quis dizer. – Gene suspira devagar e expira tudo de uma vez, abaixando as mãos e balançando a cabeça em afirmação – Ai, meu Deus!_

_- Fique quieta! Eu não quero que ele descubra._

_- Por quê? Isso é muito legal! O Gon é um garoto divertido e inteligente, muito gentil e... – de repente ela trava – Oh... Agora eu me toquei... Ele está com a Palm._

_- Não é só isso. Ele gosta de se aventurar com o Killua e eu sou mais caseira. Seria chato ter a minha companhia. Não somos compatíveis._

_- Não são? Vocês juntos parecem duas crianças! Os dois são divertidos, inteligentes e gentis!_

_- E de que adianta agora se ele está saindo com outra garota?_

_- Era justamente isso que eu estava falando! Mas Gene, pelo amor de Deus, a Palm é velha!_

_- Ela não é velha! É bonita, quando se arruma, e parece ser simpática._

_- Mas quando a pessoa não nasce bonita tem que ter pelo menos simpatia, né?!_

_- Eu acabei de dizer que ela é bonita! Como posso vencer contra ela?_

_- ELA DEVE TER UNS VINTE E POUCOS ANOS E ELE TEM SUA IDADE! NÃO HÁ COMPETIÇÃO, SUA MEDROSA BOBA!_

_- PARA DE GRITAR! – as duas olham para os lados e se constrangem com o público que vê, então saem rapidamente e tomam fôlego da corrida quando estão do lado de fora – Mesmo que eu vá lá dizer o que sinto, acho que ainda não estou pronta para um relacionamento. E nem ele._

_- Se tem condição de sairmos sozinhas de casa e ficar vagando de cidade em cidade por meses, ganhando dinheiro com o que podemos fazer de melhor, assim como eles, dá para você se confessar._

_- Não vou fazer isso agora, nem tão pouco hoje. Já compramos meu celular, vamos embora._

_- Embora? Depois de tanto torrar minha paciência para nos encontrarmos com eles você quer ir embora? Vamos pelo menos saber por que o Gon está num encontro com a Palm!_

_- Não, eu não quero saber! Os dois pareciam muito contentes e eu não quero atrapalhar._

_- Credo mulher, você gosta de sofrer! Pois eu acho que se não for se informar agora vai piorar sua paranoia. Vai ficar me perturbando pedindo conselhos, e sabe que eu não sei ajudar gente nos momentos de fossa! Pelo menos ligue pra ele. Eu te passo o número._

_- Eu ligo, mas não hoje. Também não vou te incomodar com isso. Por favor, vamos embora._

_- Ok. – Kelly suspira e começa a andar ao lado dela em direção à pensão – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que quando você crescer, daqui a uns anos, Gon vai implorar pra ser seu namorado!_

_- Sério? – Gene ri de leve – Talvez eu o esqueça até lá. Mas e se quando nos encontrarmos ele estiver ainda mais bonito, inteligente, divertido e gentil do que antes?_

_- Bom, então... Eu vou te desejar boa sorte._


End file.
